As aventuras de James Sawyer e Lulu Cortez
by Renata Holloway
Summary: AU. Estados Unidos, 1897.A jovem descendente de ciganos espanhóis, Ana-Lucia, raptada de sua caravana é vendida pelo dono do saloon onde vive como escrava para um cowboy, futuro xerife de uma cidadezinha nos confins do oeste norte-americano. SANA.
1. O leilão

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem! Se fossem meus o programa não estaria esta bagunça e Analulu e Sawyer estariam juntos! Sana forever!

Categoria: Romance/Aventura.

Shipper: Sana!

Censura: M.

Sinopse: Estados Unidos, 1897. A jovem descendente de ciganos espanhóis, Ana-Lucia, raptada de sua caravana é vendida pelo dono do saloon onde vive como escrava para um cowboy, futuro xerife de uma cidadezinha nos confins do oeste norte-americano. Mulher indomável, ela deseja desesperadamente fugir desse homem e conseguir voltar para os seus, mas o que ela não contava era que seu coração já havia sido roubado pelo cowboy desde o início.

Nota: Os fatos históricos retratados nesta narrativa, tais como datas, lugares e costumes são uma mistura de conhecimento pessoal, senso comum, algum conhecimento de história e ficção. No mais, a ficção predomina!

**As aventuras de James Sawyer e Lulu Cortez**

**Capítulo 1**

**O Leilão**

Santa Fé, Estados Unidos, 1897

- Vá!

A voz dela saiu hesitante, baixa, quase um murmúrio. Ele não podia ir, não agora que tinham chegado tão longe. Estavam juntos nisso, mas Goodwin havia partido com Juliet e os deixado para trás. Mas Sawyer não faria o mesmo, ele era leal aos seus amigos, até o fim.

- Vá, James!- a voz dela repetiu, lânguida, os olhos quase se fechando.

- Não Kate, eu não vou deixar você aqui. Eu te amo, baby!

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Cínico!- uma tossida acompanhada de um engasgo a fez manchar a mão dele, que a segurava com sangue.

- Kate, preciso levar você a um médico, nós agora temos dinheiro...

- A polícia virá atrás de nós, James!- ela disse com firmeza, juntando as últimas forças que tinha. - Você precisa fugir enquanto ainda há tempo!

- Não posso deixá-la!

- Sim, você pode...- ela insistiu. – Eu ficarei bem...por favor...nós nos reencontraremos...

Sawyer olhou para um lado e para o outro do beco onde ele e sua parceira Kate estavam escondidos. Ela tinha razão, logo a polícia chegaria e nenhum dos dois teria chance. Ele precisava fugir. Pensando rápido, ele escondeu entre os pertences dela uma boa quantidade de dinheiro e disse:

- Eu vou, Kate! Mas eu coloquei dinheiro na sua bolsa, você ainda pode se salvar! Nós nos reencontraremos!

Ele beijou os lábios dela com delicadeza e juntando o resto do dinheiro que tinham conseguido roubar do banco, Sawyer montou em seu fiel alazão e partiu sem destino. Kate fechou os olhos quando ele se foi e a inconsciência a tomou por completo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 meses depois**

**Pueblo de Santa Rosa, 200 km de Santa Fé**

- Agora que terminou de limpar a despensa, vá servir bebidas aos cowboys!- ordenou Dom Guimarães à jovem criada, ríspido como sempre.

Ana-Lucia ergueu a cabeça, mas manteve uma postura humilde e respeitosa ao dizer ao patrão:

-Dom Guimarães, com todo o respeito, eu prefiro limpar o estábulo do que servir os cowboys, por favor, me deixe separar o feno e alimentar os animais!

- Isto não é serviço pra mulher!- ele retrucou. – Prefiro que você sirva os cowboys, a tonta da Sra. Ferguson não dá mais conta de fazer isso sozinha. Está muito velha.

- Mas senhor, é que os cowboys não são homens respeitosos. Eles sempre tentam passar as mãos em minhas nádegas... – ela corou ao dizer isso.

O homem deu uma gargalhada.

- Hum, quer dizer então que você não gosta das investidas dos cowboys? Ora, menina, deverias te dar por satisfeita que os homens daqui possuem algum interesse em você, pelo menos isso me faz perceber que todo o investimento que tenho feito em você não foi em vão.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

- Que já está mais do que na hora de você assumir outras funções aqui no salão como as outras meninas.

Os belos olhos escuros da serviçal se alargaram.

- Não me olhe assim, menina! Quando eu te comprei daquele mercador que te trouxe até aqui era o que eu tinha em mente. Mas você era muito magra, tinha cara de doente, os olhos fundos...

- Mas aquele homem terrível me deixou sem comer vários dias quando me raptou de meu povo!- ela justificou.

- Eu sei disso! Por isso mesmo foi que alimentei muito bem você nos últimos três anos e agora quero minha devida recompensa!

- Dom Guimarães, eu faço o que o senhor quiser, trabalho dobrado, mas não posso ser como as outras moças, eu não conseguiria...

Ele pôs a mão sobre o queixo dela e ergueu-lhe o rosto como se verificasse uma mercadoria.

- Ès bonita, Lulu! E o melhor de tudo, intocada! Posso conseguir um bom dinheiro contigo! Posso fazer um grande leilão! Moças virgens e disponíveis para o meu saloon são uma raridade por aqui, os cowboys vão pagar quantias altas para ter você.

- Não, Dom Guimarães, eu imploro que não faça isso!

- Cala-te mulher! Mudei de idéia, não vai mais servir cerveja aos cowboys hoje, vais fazer companhia a eles. Vou mandar Nikki arrumar-te como se deve para que os homens a vejam esta noite. E hoje mesmo irei anunciar o leilão. O homem que pagar mais vai reivindica tua virgindade.

Horrorizada, Ana-Lucia não conseguiu dizer palavra. Dom Guimarães chamou Nikki e explicou a ela o que queria que fosse feito em Ana-Lucia. Prontamente, a moça o obedeceu levando Ana para o quarto dela.

- Nikki, por favor me ajude!- apelou Ana-Lucia. – Não posso fazer isso!

- Não é tão ruim assim!- Nikki tentou acalmá-la enquanto vasculhava seu baú em busca de um vestido bonito e sensual para a nova dama do saloon. – Os cowboys são legais!

- Legais?- Ana-Lucia retrucou. – Não entendo como associar esta palavra a um cowboy. Eu os já vi muitas vezes aqui pelo saloon, são grosseiros, nojentos, estão sempre devorando as mulheres com os olhos...

- Você vai se acostumar!- Nikki retirou um vestido azul céu de dentro do baú. – Esse vai ficar perfeito já que você ainda é virgem! Os homens vão ficar loucos por você.

Ana-Lucia sentou-se na cama de Nikki com uma expressão desolada no rosto.

- Oh querida, não fique assim! Vai ficar tudo bem. Agora melhora essa carinha e deixa eu arrumar você. Dom Guimarães é um homem generoso, ele vai deixar você ficar com um pouco do dinheiro que ganhar para comprar vestidos novos e perfumes.

- Não quero nada disso! Só quero ir embora daqui!

Nikki acariciou o rosto dela e disse:

- Você não tem escolha, meu bem. Agora experimente o vestido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer amarrou seu cavalo em uma árvore próximo ao estabelecimento mais freqüentado da cidade, porém o menos respeitável e se encaminhou para a entrada. Era sua última noite por aquelas bandas. Tinha conseguido uma resposta ao seu pedido para ser o novo xerife de uma cidade pequena chamada Vila Dharma, muito quilômetros dali.

Desde que ele e seus ex-comparsas assaltaram o banco de Santa Fé meses atrás, ele vinha fugindo, sem poder conseguir um local para se fixar e usufruir do dinheiro. No entanto, há cerca de duas semanas ele soube que estavam precisando de um novo xerife em Vila Dharma e ele resolveu se candidatar ao cargo. O problema era que uma das exigências, por sinal uma das mais importantes, era que o xerife fosse um homem honrado e muito bem casado.

Bem, esse não era exatamente o caso dele. Como um ladrão de banco procurado poderia ser considerado um homem honrado? Além disso, ele precisava desesperadamente de uma esposa em pouco tempo. Não podia chegar à cidade solteiro. Resoluto, resolveu que iria convidar alguma dama do saloon a participar de uma pequena farsa com ele. Ele pagaria à moça para se passar por sua esposa durante todo o tempo em que ele permanecesse no cargo. Se Kate estivesse com ele, não estaria tão preocupado, ela não se importaria de se passar por sua esposa. Mas ele não sabia nada dela há meses, esperava que ela tivesse conseguido escapar e estivesse viva.

Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, ele caminhou para dentro do saloon e pegou uma mesa. Precisava se concentrar na tarefa de escolher uma prostituta que tivesse capacidade e talento para atuação também. Quando ele lá chegou, as moças do saloon ficaram em polvorosa. Sawyer sorriu orgulhoso, sabia do seu poder de atração.

Ele pediu uma caneca de cerveja à uma senhora idosa e estava começando a bebericar do líquido amargo e reconfortante quando uma mulher morena, vestida de azul, com os longos cabelos negros presos em tranças como uma coroa ao redor da cabeça foi levada ao palco por duas outras moças de vestidos espalhafatosos e emplumados. Ela usava maquiagem leve e tinha rosto de anjo, um contraste com o corpo curvilíneo e voluptuoso que as camadas de tecido que a cobriam não podiam esconder. O colo altivo inspirava e expirava como se ela estivesse muito nervosa.

- Gostei de você, nenê. Ele comentou consigo mesmo.

O dono do saloon subiu ao palco e anunciou.

- Esta noite temos uma garota nova aqui no saloon. Virgem.- ele acrescentou com malícia e os homens começaram a conversar entre si, afoitos. – Mas se vocês pensam que o preço usual que querem pagar por esta morena de sangue espanhol, podem esquecer! Esta noite estou leiloando a virgindade da moça por 2 mil guinéis.

Um sonoro ohhhhhh foi ouvido no salão. Era um preço alto, mas Dom Guimarães sabia que iam pagar. Uma virgem era sempre uma virgem.

- Dou 2 mil e 100 guinéis!- anunciou o prefeito de Santa Rosa.

- Dou dois mil e 200 guinéis!- ofereceu outro homem.

Ana-Lucia queria gritar. Estava sendo oferecida como um pedaço de carne, a sensação era horrível. Já não bastava a humilhação que teria de passar ao ter que entregar sua virgindade a um homem estranho, a quem não amava. Em seu povoado existia o costume das moças se casarem com noivos escolhidos por seus pais, mesmo assim, Ana-Lucia conhecia desde a infância o noivo que seu pai lhe escolhera, não era um estranho. Mas agora ela não se casaria com o jovem e belo cigano Yago, ela se tornaria uma prostituta e jamais veria sua família novamente.

O leilão continuou por mais alguns minutos, até que um cowboy loiro, barbado, usando camisa quadriculada e calça jeans suja ergueu a mão e disse:

- Dou cinco mil guinéis por ela. Mas não a quero somente por uma noite. Quero levá-la comigo. Sou o novo xerife de Vila Dharma.

O saloon ficou todo em silêncio. Ninguém ousou cobrir a proposta do xerife. O homem realmente tinha dinheiro para fazer uma proposta como aquela.

- Bem, já que não temos mais nenhuma proposta, eu vendo a moça ao xerife de Vila Dharma. Pode levá-la, senhor!- falou Dom Guimarães, atirando Ana-Lucia nos braços do xerife.

Os olhos escuros dela se encontraram com os olhos azuis dele e Ana-Lucia soube que seu destino estava traçado.

Continua...


	2. O caminho das pedras

**Capítulo 2**

**O caminho para as pedras**

- Arrume suas coisas menina!

Foram as únicas palavras de Dom Guimarães após o terrível leilão que decidiu o destino de Ana-Lucia. Ela agora não era mais a criada escrava do saloon de Santa Rosa. Ana-Lucia agora pertencia a um xerife que ela sequer decorara o nome ainda.

Após o leilão, o homem pagou em dinheiro vivo a Dom Guimarães e disse que tinha que partir imediatamente rumo à cidade onde tomaria posse de seu cargo. Ana-Lucia ficou inconsolável com sua má sorte. Pensou que pelo menos as coisas entre ela e o estranho aconteceriam em um dos quartos do saloon, um local que lhe era familiar apesar de tudo. Mas não, o sujeito iria levá-la para um lugar distante e ela não fazia idéia de como seria sua vida dali para frente.

Chorando, ela foi até o pequeno quarto nos fundos do saloon onde dormia e começou a arrumar seus poucos pertences, quatro vestidos surrados, um par de botas, um colar de ouro que pertencera a sua avó. A única herança de sua família que Dom Guimarães permitira que ela guardasse.

Quando sua trouxa já estava quase pronta, Nikki e mais duas mulheres do saloon foram até o quarto de Ana despedir-se dela.

- Oh, não chore, pequena! Está estragando a linda maquiagem que eu fiz.- disse Nikki estendendo um lenço bordado a Ana-Lucia.

- O homem é um lindo cowboy.- comentou outra moça. – Muito mais bonito do que os que costumam freqüentar esse lugar e ainda por cima é xerife. Eu não me importaria de passar uma noite com ele de graça.

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Vocês não entendem? Não terei apenas que passar a noite com ele. O homem me comprou e vai me levar embora daqui! Estou assustada! Por que ele quer me levar?

- Porque gostou de você, querida.- disse a terceira mulher, a mais velha de todas. – Ora, Lulu não te aflija, se o homem a quer em tempo integral significa que quer ser seu protetor. Tem idéia do quanto isso é importante? È o que sempre almejamos, ter apenas um amante que nos dê proteção, carinho, conforto. E, além disso, ele deve ter muito dinheiro por ter pagado cinco mil guinéis por você.

- Não sou uma mercadoria!- Ana refutou.

- Ah anjinho, o mundo é muito cruel com as mulheres!- disse Nikki. – Nós não nascemos em berço de ouro e precisamos sobreviver.

- Nikki, eu estava muito bem com a minha gente. Eu ia me casar e ter minha família. Não queria estar aqui passando por isso...

Guimarães apareceu à porta com uma expressão de desagrado e ralhou com Ana-Lucia:

- Ainda se debulhando em lágrimas, menina? Pois pegue a sua trouxa e vá agora mesmo encontrar seu cowboy que a espera a entrada do salão.

Ana-Lucia ergueu o rosto em expressão de desafio e disse ao ex-dono e patrão:

- Bem, pelo menos vou embora daqui e nunca mais precisarei receber ordens suas. Agora pertenço a um xerife e quem sabe eu não consiga agradá-lo bastante para ter uma vida muito melhor do que a que levo aqui. Odeio o senhor e odeio esse lugar!

Furioso, Guimarães levantou sua mão para bater em Ana-Lucia. Não seria a primeira vez, ele já tinha levantado sua mão para a cigana outras vezes, mas dessa vez foi impedido por um braço forte e musculoso, que segurou o braço flácido do homem com músculos de ferro.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?- indagou Sawyer, aborrecido. Ele estava achando que a moça demorava demais para arrumar suas coisas e resolveu ir atrás de Guimarães para saber o que acontecia. Chegou no exato momento em que ele ameaçava bater nela.

- Eu...- gaguejou Guimarães sem saber o que responder.

- Se pretendia bater na moça, pode esquecer isso agora ou quebro seu braço sem pensar duas vezes. Ela não lhe pertence mais! Vamos embora pequena!

Ana-Lucia pegou sua trouxa e obedeceu a seu novo dono. Mas isso, só por enquanto, porque ela pretendia fugir na primeira oportunidade e encontrar seu noivo, retornando para o seu povo.

Sawyer pegou a mão pequena de Ana-Lucia e a segurou, tirando-a daquele horrível lugar. A mão dela era áspera e calejada para a mão de uma dama. Eram mãos de quem fazia serviço pesado. Ele começou a se indagar por que o dono do saloon oferecera a virgindade de sua criada em leilão? Ela era linda, mas uma criada. Não tinha nada de sofisticado como as outras garotas do lugar. Seria mesmo virgem ou ele comprara gato por lebre?

Bem, isso não importava muito já que ele precisava apenas de uma mulher para se passar por sua esposa.

- Para onde vamos?- Ana-Lucia não resistiu perguntar depois que se despediu das mulheres do saloon e montou no cavalo de Sawyer. Ao invés de colocá-la na garupa, ele a pôs na frente, entre as coxas musculosas. A posição e a intimidade deixaram Ana-Lucia embaraçada.

- Nós iremos para Villa Dharma onde eu assumirei o cargo de xerife. O seu nome é Ana-Lucia não é?

- Sim.

- È um bonito nome. Você é espanhola?

- Cigana.- ela respondeu.

- Pode ler a minha mão?- ele gracejou.

- Não possuo o dom.- ela respondeu. – E o seu nome?

- O meu nome é James, mas todos me chamam de Sawyer.

- E por que?

- Porque sim.- respondeu ele, dando de ombros. Galoparam mais alguns minutos em silêncio até que Sawyer perguntou. – Você é mesmo virgem?

Ana-Lucia estremeceu e Sawyer pôde sentir o arrepio dela em seu corpo.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim.- disse ele com uma risada.

Isso deixou Ana zangada.

- Por que os cowboys são sempre tão nojentos e pervertidos?

- Oh, agora sim tenho certeza que você é virgem!

- Se quer a minha virgindade, posso dá-la ao senhor, mas depois me deixe ir. Que utilidade eu teria? Eu só atrapalharia sua vida.

- Hum, deixa ver se eu entendi, moça. Você está me oferecendo a sua virgindade, e em troca eu devo deixá-la partir. Mas pequena, como pode me oferecer uma coisa que já é minha?

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E quanto à sua utilidade, digamos que é crucial pro que eu preciso no momento.

- Para que precisa de mim?

- Preciso de uma esposa. Uma das exigências para o cargo de xerife é o casamento e como sou solteiro não conseguirei o cargo a menos que seja casado, entende?

- Mas o senhor pode escolher uma boa moça, se apaixonar e pedi-la em casamento.

- Menina, não estou com tempo pra me apaixonar não! Tenho que estar em Villa Dharma amanhã à noite, portanto, assim que chegarmos á cidade nos casaremos.

- Mas não posso me casar com o senhor! Estou prometida a outro homem e só posso me casar com um cigano como eu.

- Moça, eu conheço alguns dos costumes dos ciganos e sei que um deles é não tolerar garotas que perderam a virgindade. Seu noivo não vai mais querê-la depois que passar pela minha cama, mesmo que você invente que foi violentada.

- E seria uma invenção? Não é o que o senhor pretende fazer?

O cowboy sorriu, sedutoramente e respondeu:

- Não pequena, eu vou deixar você tão cheia de tesão que vai implorar por mim todas as noites. Eu nunca violentaria uma mulher!

Ana-Lucia ficou calada, com uma expressão perdida. Sawyer a fitou e indagou:

- O que foi? Você não acredita em mim?

Ela o surpreendeu com sua resposta, que na verdade era uma pergunta:

- O que é tesão?

- Oh meu bom Deus!- ele exclamou com um sorriso safado. – Você é inocente mesmo, florzinha. Vai ser quase um pecado da minha parte macular um anjo como você. Realmente estou surpreso de ter conseguido uma garota inocente no saloon, ou você está fazendo jogo comigo?

- Não estou fazendo jogo nenhum, senhor!- ela respondeu, irritada. – Não sei do que está falando e não gosto que riam de mim.

- Mas eu não estou rindo, pequena. Olha só, não se preocupe. Eu vou te ensinar tudo o que precisa saber sobre a arte do amor.

- Não estou interessada, obrigada!

Sawyer riu levemente no ouvido dela e Ana-Lucia sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar mais uma vez. Não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo com ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas de cavalgada depois, ela havia adormecido no calor gostoso do corpo dele. Ela estava encostada nele de forma tão displicente que ele podia apreciar os seios morenos dela, despontando para fora do decote, tão apertados pelo corpete que pareciam querer fugir.

Ainda faltava mais de um dia de viagem para Villa Dharma e o cavalo precisava beber água e descansar, assim como seus ocupantes também. Quando chegaram à uma clareira onde havia um bom lugar para acampar, Sawyer resolveu parar.

Ana-Lucia acordou com o solavanco do cavalo quando Sawyer puxou as rédeas para pará-lo e falou carinhosamente com o animal.

- Isso Jesse, pare! Assim, garoto!

- Nós já chegamos?- Ana-Lucia indagou sonolenta.

- Não baby, ainda estamos na estrada. Mas o nosso amigo Jesse aqui precisa descansar.- ele desmontou do cavalo depois ajudou Ana-Lucia a descer. Ela sentiu as pernas bambas quando suas botas tocaram o chão e Sawyer a segurou com força para que ela não caísse. Não estava acostumada a passar tantas horas em cima de um cavalo. – Opa, pequena, peguei você, gracinha!

- È estranho!- ela comentou. – Minhas pernas não me obedecem!

- Vai melhorar, eu prometo.- ele a carregou nos braços e a colocou sentada junto a uma árvore.

Depois pegou um cantil com água e entregou a ela, dizendo:

- Beba!

Ana-Lucia bebeu e o observou retirar um pedaço generoso de lona de sua bagagem que estava atrelada ao cavalo. Dentro da lona tinha um lampião, uma pequena frigideira, algumas roupas dele, uma garrafa de conhaque e cobertores.

- Deseja que eu a leve a um lugar privado para suas necessidades, moça?

- Sim, eu gostaria, por favor.- ela respondeu.

Sawyer amarrou o cavalo em uma árvore e a acompanhou para dentro do mato. Ficou a uma distância respeitosa para que ela tivesse um pouco de privacidade e quando ela voltou, ele pediu a ela que ficasse junto do cavalo até que ele retornasse.

Sozinha no meio da floresta de pinheiros esperando por ele, Ana-Lucia pensou que seria a oportunidade perfeita para fugir. Mas para onde iria? Sem um cavalo e sem comida, morreria antes que pudesse encontrar o rastro de seu povo. Desanimada e principalmente muito cansada, ela recostou-se a uma árvore e sentou-se abraçando os próprios joelhos.

Sawyer não demorou a voltar. Sorriu pra ela gentilmente e perguntou:

- Está com fome, nenê?

Ana assentiu, estava faminta. Não comera nada a tarde inteira preocupada com o que aconteceria à noite. Sawyer acendeu uma fogueira e rapidamente preparou alguns bolinhos de trigo e batata, alimentos que retirou do meio de sua pequena, mas sortida bagagem. O cheiro delicioso encheu as narinas de Ana e o estômago dela roncou alto, deixando embaraçada.

Quando terminou de fazer os bolinhos, Sawyer pôs alguns em um pratinho e entregou a ela, dizendo:

- Sei que está com fome, mas coma devagar porque está muito quente.

Ana aquiesceu, segurando o bolinho com cuidado para não queimar as mãos. Quando começou a comer não conseguiu evitar um suspiro de satisfação, o bolinho estava delicioso.

- Gostou?

- Eu gostei sim, está muito bom.- respondeu ela. – Não sabia que cowboys podiam cozinhar...

- Um cowboy tem que saber se virar, amor.

Ela comeu mais um bolinho e perguntou a ele a pergunta que não queria calar:

- E então? Quando vai ser?- a voz dela soou trêmula e desconfiada.

- Quando vai ser o quê?

- O senhor sabe. Quando vai reivindicar pelo que pagou? Minha virgindade?

- Moça, pelo seu jeito, você não tem nem idéia de como seria perder sua virgindade não é?

- È claro que sei.- ela respondeu séria. – O senhor vai fazer alguma coisa comigo e eu não serei mais virgem.

- Nossa!- ele exclamou. – Estou surpreso. Pensei que os ciganos fossem mais liberais em relação a isso, mas vejo que me enganei. Aliás, me conte como foi parar naquele saloon.

- Bandoleiros atacaram nosso acampamento e me raptaram. Depois fui vendida para Dom Guimarães.

- E nunca mais viu ninguém de sua família?

- Não.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Por que sentiria? O senhor me comprou como qualquer outro homem o faria.

- Eu a comprei porque preciso de uma esposa, já disse. E também porque você é linda e totalmente inocente. Sabe, eu pretendia fazer um casamento falso, mas agora mudei de idéia. E sobre a sua pergunta, vai acontecer quando você souber melhor o que nós iremos fazer.

- O senhor poderia me contar antes?

Ele sorriu:

- Explicar não é tão bom quanto fazer, querida.

- E se eu me recusar a fazer isso?- ela indagou. – E se me recusar a me entregar ao senhor e me casar? Me tomaria à força? O senhor disse que não violentava mulheres.

- E não farei isso, pequena.- ele limitou-se a responder. – È melhor dormirmos um pouco antes de retomarmos a estrada.

Com a lona que tinha trazido, ele armou uma pequena tenda para que ela dormisse com mais conforto. Ana-Lucia nem sequer tirou as botas quando se deitou, apenas soltou os longos cabelos das tranças. Sawyer observou-a fazer isso e seu coração bateu mais forte ao ver a linda morena de cabelos soltos e olhar assustado encolhendo-se na tenda para dormir.

Ela era realmente inocente e ele precisava ter cuidado para não assustá-la. Mas estava louco de vontade de beijar aquela boca carnuda e vermelha. Beijar aquele colo moreno e macio e se deleitar no corpo perfeito dela. Mas resolveu conter seus instintos e colocou um cobertor ao lado da fogueira, nem muito longe, nem muito perto da moça, sua futura esposa. Irônico pensar assim, mas já estava decidido. Não poderia haver esposa melhor para um xerife do que uma moça inocente.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia acordou de repente, estava sentindo muito frio e por alguns minutos ficou confusa sobre onde estava, até que se lembrou de que estava na floresta com seu novo dono, a caminho de seu novo lar.

Nesse momento, ela sentiu uma saudade imensa de Yago, de sua família. Precisava fugir dali, tentar a própria sorte antes que o homem viesse possuí-la e destruísse todos os seus sonhos de se reintegrar ao povo cigano.

Ela se levantou com cuidado do chão, pé ante pé e caminhou para fora da tenta. Vasculhou entre as coisas do xerife e encontrou uma faca, guardando no decote. Usaria para se defender no caminho se fosse preciso. Sabia o que podia lhe acontecer se fosse pega por salteadores.

No entanto, antes que ela pudesse se afastar muito do pequeno acampamento, ela ouviu passos atrás de si e correu o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar, mas foi perseguida pelo xerife que a agarrou com força pela cintura quando conseguiu pegá-la.

- Alto lá, moça, onde pensa que vai?

- Deixe-me ir!- ela gritou. – Não quero me casar com o senhor.

Ele ignorou os gritos e lamentos dela e a levou de volta para o pequeno acampamento, carregada nos ombros. Depois colocou-a de volta na apertada tenda e entrou com ela, deitando-se por cima do corpo dela. Ana gritou outra vez.

- O que está fazendo?

- Você foi uma menina muito má tentando fugir!

No desespero, Ana-Lucia conseguiu soltar um dos braços e retirou a faca do decote, ferindo-o no braço. Uma pequena quantidade de sangue escorreu do ferimento. Ele ficou muito zangado e Ana-Lucia pensou que ele fosse bater nela tal era sua expressão de fúria, mas o que ele fez não era nada do que ela esperava.

Sawyer segurou os dois braços dela, imobilizando-a novamente. O coração dela disparou e lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. A faca tinha sido jogada para o lado. Ele lambeu as lágrimas dela, bem devagar e saboreou o gosto salgado nos lábios antes de tomar-lhe a boca, com ímpeto.

Ana-Lucia não conseguiu nem respirar quando sentiu os lábios quentes e macios dele sobre os dela. Um gemido de surpresa lhe escapou e Sawyer aproveitou para inserir a língua dentro da boca de Ana. Ela alargou os olhos tentando entender porque ele a estava beijando e ainda por cima daquele jeito. E ele não ficou só nisso, pressionou seu corpo contra o dela e encaixou-se entre as coxas femininas, afastando o vestido e revelando a roupa íntima dela, as calçolas de renda branca que foram presente de Nikki.

Ela tentou pará-lo, sair debaixo dele, mas ele a pressionou com mais força, beijando-a com mais ímpeto. Seu corpo estava excitado e o membro dele começou a pressionar e roçar a região mais sensível do corpo de Ana. Ela começou a sentir um calor gostoso inundando seu corpo inteiro, uma súbita vontade de se esfregar nele também. E sem perceber, foi o que fez, esfregou-se nele, roçando sua feminilidade na rigidez do cowboy e deixando escapar outro gemido, dessa vez não de surpresa, mas de satisfação.

Isso fez Sawyer pegar fogo e ele juntou todo o resto de controle que lhe sobrara e saiu de cima dela, tentando disfarçar o estado em que estava. Arfando, Ana-Lucia ficou olhando para ele, as pernas abertas, a saia acima dos joelhos e a face corada.

- Você queria saber o que é tesão? Acabou de descobrir. Agora durma, nenê e nada de me atacar com a faca outra vez.

Continua...


	3. E eu os declaro marido e mulher

**Capítulo 3**

**E eu os declaro marido e mulher**

A viagem prosseguiu antes do amanhecer. Sawyer levantou-se de sua cama improvisada no mato e chamou por sua companheira de viagem. Ela levantou-se bastante sonolenta e nada disse, somente juntou suas coisas e o acompanhou rumo ao desconhecido.

Enquanto cavalgam, Sawyer pensava onde poderiam se casar. Quando chegassem à Dharma Ville ele já queria estar casado com a mulher que trazia consigo. Não queria que nada e nem ninguém atrapalhasse seus planos de se tornar um respeitável xerife. Meses atrás, ele fazia parte de uma quadrilha que assaltava bancos e diligências. Não tinham residência e identidade fixa. Eram bandoleiros sem eira nem beira.

No entanto, depois do último assalto a banco, quando Kate foi ferida e ele teve que deixá-la para trás, seus pensamentos e objetivos mudaram bastante. Ele usou o dinheiro para fugir e conseguir algum patrimônio, mas respeito era uma coisa que não se comprava, se conquistava já dizia seu falecido pai.

Quando resolveu arriscar contratar uma mulher para burlar a regra que exigia que os xerifes fossem casados, Sawyer não imaginou que fosse encontrar uma mulher como Ana-Lucia. Uma mulher inocente, trabalhadora e sem vícios. Talvez esse fosse o sinal que estava esperando para realmente mudar de vida. Quem sabe o casamento com ela desse certo? Ele poderia de fato se tornar o homem respeitável que sempre desejou ser, com filhos e uma carreira? Tudo dependeria da mulher que o destino acabou escolhendo para ser sua esposa.

Depois de horas de cavalgada em silêncio, Sawyer indagou a Ana-Lucia, que estava muito pensativa recostada ao peito dele:

- A senhorita deseja parar, descansar e quem sabe se refrescar um pouco? Acho que ouvi um riacho.

- Gostaria muito.- ela respondeu sem olhar para ele.

Sawyer apeou o cavalo e procurou pelo riacho. Alguns minutos depois ele o encontrou, era um pequeno córrego, mas serviria para que eles tirassem um pouco da poeira da viagem.

Ana-Lucia desmontou do cavalo primeiro, ansiosa por alguns minutos de privacidade. Sawyer a viu correr para o meio das árvores e avisou:

- Não vá fugir, moça, sabe que eu vou atrás de você!

Dessa vez, Ana-Lucia não fugiu, voltou alguns minutos depois. Sawyer estava cortando pão e preparando bacon para o almoço deles. Quando a viu retornar, ele sorriu e disse:

- Boa menina! Está com fome? Eu estou preparando nosso almoço e enchi os cantis com água do riacho.

- Estou com fome, mas gostaria de tomar um banho, tirar um pouco dessa poeira.

- Fique à vontade para tomar banho no riacho enquanto termino o almoço.- respondeu ele, educadamente.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho, incrédula.

- Mas você está cozinhando em frente ao riacho. Como eu poderei me despir e...?

- Não vejo problema nenhum, moça. Nós vamos nos casar se lembra? E ver você pelada vai ser uma coisa que eu vou gostar muito.- ele acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

- De jeito nenhum, nós ainda não estamos casados.- ela respondeu encarando-o com raiva pela audácia dele.

Sawyer deu uma risada e disse:

- Pequena, você não está em posição de me fazer exigências. Eu já disse que comprei você por cinco mil guinéis, te arranquei daquele saloon e pretendo te fazer uma esposa respeitável. Se não fosse por mim, você seria uma meretriz agora.

A verdade doía, mas Ana-Lucia não podia fugir disso. Ele a tinha salvado do saloon, mas pretendi-a reivindicá-la para si de qualquer jeito. Resolver apelar mais uma vez:

- Por favor, me deixe encontrar meu povo. Me deixe voltar para os meus pais. Eu estou prometida a Yago e...

- Não quero mais que você fale desse tal Yago!- ele a repreendeu. – Você é minha noiva, portanto não pode ficar falando de outro homem.

Ana-Lucia suspirou e Sawyer largou a frigideira onde preparava o bacon, no chão e aproximou-se dela:

- Se você não tivesse falado nesse tal Yago, eu até seria bom com você e viraria de costas enquanto se banha, mas agora decidi que se quiser mesmo se banhar, vai ter que se despir na minha frente.

Ela olhou para o lago, e depois para ele. Sabia que ainda viajariam muito tempo até Dharma Ville e que ele não a deixaria fugir. Precisava muito de um banho, por isso tentou barganhar com ele.

- Está bem. Se quer mesmo me ver nua...- ela corou ao dizer essas palavras. – Talvez eu possa tirar uma ou duas peças de roupa se você me prometer que depois vai me dar um pouco de privacidade para que eu tome banho.

Sawyer deu um meio sorriso.

- Bem, acho que podemos negociar, então. O que você pretende mostrar pra mim, docinho?- ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, sedutor.

- Os tornozelos ou os ombros.- ela respondeu, corando.

- Ah não, eu quero ver mais! Pensei que você fosse me mostrar a barriga ou as calçolas.

Ana-Lucia corou mais ainda.

- Não, isso está fora de cogitação!

- Ou talvez os seios!- ele acrescentou. – Sim, pequena, quero ver seus seios. Desabotoe o vestido pra mim!

- Não!- ela balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Solte os cabelos e desabotoe a parte de cima do vestido. Faça isso e eu lhe darei a privacidade que precisa. Mas se não fizer, eu mesmo o farei e pode esquecer a privacidade!

Ana-Lucia não tinha escolha. Sabia pelo brilho nos olhos azuis dele que ele arrancaria os pequenos botões de seu vestido azul se não os abrisse para ele. Puxou uma respiração profunda e soltou os longos cabelos da trança que fizera de manhã antes que eles começassem a cavalgar. Em seguida, ela abriu o primeiro botão do vestido e o encarou, séria, como se implorasse a ele que pedisse para ela parar. Mas Sawyer definitivamente não faria isso.

O coração dele começou a bater mais forte de ansiedade e uma certa parte de sua anatomia deu sinais de empolgação. Ana-Lucia abriu o segundo botão e Sawyer viu o movimento gracioso dos seios dela dentro do vestido, subindo e descendo, denunciando o nervosismo que ela sentia. Nesse momento, ele pôs a mão sobre as mãos dela e interrompeu o lânguido movimento dos dedos femininos que abriam o vestido.

- Estou louco pra casar com você, docinho.- ele comentou, olhando nos olhos dela. – Você é tão linda, tem lábios tão macios...- ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela e Ana sentiu arespiração quente dele contra sua boca, tentando-a.

O beijo foi inevitável. Ana-Lucia não mostrou resistência à junção das bocas e deliciou-se com o beijo cálido e ao mesmo tempo intenso que recebia.

- Oh, xerife!- ela murmurou sob os lábios dele, sem perceber.

As mãos de Sawyer acariciaram-lhe os ombros e deslizaram pelo pescoço retomando o caminho dos botões que ela tinha começado a abrir. Para distraí-la do que ele fazia, Sawyer usou os lábios para acariciá-la no pescoço e no lóbulo da orelha. Ana nunca tinha sido acariciada daquela maneira, era uma sensação nova e muito gostosa. Os pêlos finos de seu corpo se arrepiavam a cada vez que ele deslizava a língua por sua orelha ou sugava na veia principal de sua garganta.

Deixando-se levar pela sensação, ela só notou que seu vestido estava aberto até a metade quando Sawyer se afastou para admirar o espartilho branco que ela usava, que também possuía botões na frente.

- Não, você não...- ela começou a protestar, mas Sawyer a calou com mais um beijo e seus dedos ágeis abriram os botões delicados do espartilho. Os seios ficaram expostos aos olhos desejosos do xerife. Ana-Lucia sentiu vergonha e tentou se afastar dele, mas Sawyer a abraçou pela cintura, dizendo:

- Você vai me deixar louco com tanta beleza. Que lindos seios!- o contraste dos mamilos grandes e escuros com a pele morena era muito sensual. Ele tinha que tocá-los. Não podia resistir.

As mãos desceram por eles, tocando a pele macia. Ana estremeceu vendo onde Sawyer acabara de colocar suas mãos. Sentia seu corpo inteiro esquentar e apesar da vergonha que sentia com a situação, a verdade era que não queria que ele tirasse suas mãos de cima dela.

- Você é tão macia...quero prová-la...

- O quê...não...- ela murmurou e Sawyer a abraçou mais forte, descendo o rosto à altura do seio dela e envolvendo um mamilo com a boca, sugando.

Ana gemeu e instintivamente suas mãos pressionaram o rosto dele para que ele a sugasse mais. Sawyer estava perdendo o controle, iria possuí-la ali mesmo no riacho, não podia mais esperar, porém o som de cascos de cavalos batendo nas pedras da estrada fez com ele tivesse que se afastar dela.

- Ajeite a roupa, meu bem!- ele disse, com o olhar sério.

Ela ainda estava atordoada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mesmo assim arrumou os seios dentro do corpete novamente, abotoando o vestido.

- Por que você...?

- Shiii, pequena!- ele pediu. – Quietinha.

Ele abaixou-se e colou o ouvido ao solo ouvindo o som ritmado de vozes e patas de cavalo. Ao longe um grito de guerra em uma língua desconhecida foi ouvido. Ana sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar de medo ao reconhecer aquele som.

- Ìndios!- ela sussurrou.

- Precisamos sair daqui!- disse Sawyer, colocando a mão na arma que escondia no bolso da calça de couro. – Venha!

Ana segurou a mão dele, seu coração batendo a mil por hora. Seu acampamento tinha sido atacado uma vez pelos índios, há muito tempo, quando ela ainda era uma criança e algumas pessoas foram mortas. Ela se lembrava com terror daquele terrível acontecimento.

Sawyer a puxou por entre as árvores e escondeu o cavalo no bosque de pinheiros. Depois subiu o riacho, caminhando a passos curtos em busca de um abrigo seguro onde pudessem ficar até que os índios fossem embora, caso contrário, se fossem encontrados, ele seria morto e Ana-Lucia levada para a tribo para ser mulher de um dos índios. Era assim que acontecia.

- Pra onde estamos indo?- Ana cochichou.

- Pra qualquer lugar onde possamos ficar vivos.- ele respondeu, no mesmo tom baixo.

O som dos cavalos ficou ainda mais alto, assim como o das vozes. Ana se encolheu junto ao corpo de Sawyer, com medo.

- Não tema, pequena!- ele disse, carinhoso. – Não vou deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

A caverna pequena e apertada oferecia o abrigo que eles precisavam para se protegerem dos índios, ainda assim, Ana-Lucia estava em pânico, recordando seu passado de menina com seu povo. Além disso, havia ainda um passado mais recente, a noite fatídica em que fora arrancada de sua família por bandoleiros para ser vendida como escrava ao saloon de Dom Guimarães.

- Estamos seguros.- disse o xerife, como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos.

- Jamais estaremos seguros, xerife. Eu nunca estarei segura! Índios, bandoleiros, donos de saloon, os homens que os freqüentam, xerifes que compram mulheres, qual a diferença entre eles?

Dentro da caverna estava escuro e ele não podia ver-lhe o rosto, só ouvir-lhe a respiração pesada de agonia e medo.

- Não sou um homem mal, docinho. Se o fosse, não teria tirado você daquele saloon. Eu poderia ter pagado muito menos para ter sua virgindade e não precisaria trazê-la comigo.

O tom de voz dele soou debochado e cínico a Ana-Lucia, e ela disse, com esperteza:

- Se você me tirou daquele saloon é porque tinha um bom motivo. Precisa de uma esposa para ser o xerife de Vila Dharma, então, não consigo acreditar que pagou tanto dinheiro por mim só por sua bondade, xerife. Principalmente levando-se em consideração o que acabou de fazer comigo.

Sawyer sorriu no escuro e Ana-Lucia não pôde ver, mas sentiu que ele sorria.

- Moça, está pensando que eu já tirei sua virgindade com o que fiz?

Ana-Lucia encolheu-se no escuro, morrendo de vergonha de conversar com ele sobre aquele assunto, mesmo assim, juntou coragem e respondeu:

- Acho. Desde ontem que vem tomando liberdades comigo, me beijando e me tocando...- ela baixou o rosto, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver seus olhos naquele momento.

O xerife deu uma gargalhada.

- Não acredito que está me dizendo, isso! E eu que achava que conhecia um pouco da cultura dos ciganos. Uma vez me disseram que as mulheres aprendem antes de se casar como as coisas funcionam. Você me disse que estava noiva. Sua mãe não conversou com você sobre seus deveres de esposa?

- È claro que conversou!- ela retrucou. – Me disse que eu deveria ser uma boa esposa para meu marido, honrá-lo, dar-lhe muitos filhos...

- E sobre prazer? Amor? Ela não lhe disse nada? Não lhe explicou como as coisas acontecem?

- Eu fiz perguntas sobre a noite de núpcias.- Ana admitiu. – Mas ela foi evasiva porque eu sou a filha do líder, devo manter-me completamente pura de corpo e de alma até o dia de meu casamento.

Sawyer ficou surpreso.

- Você é a filha do líder?

- Sim.

- Isso explica tudo. Há quanto tempo trabalhava como empregada no saloon?

- Três anos.

- E seu pai nunca enviou ninguém para encontrá-la?

- Deve ter enviado, mas imagino que eles não tenham pensado em me procurar em um saloon. Até porque, se me encontrassem em um lugar onde as mulheres se vendem para os homens, eu já estaria desonrada.

- Quantos anos você tem agora, pequena?

- Tenho 17 anos.- ela respondeu.

- Meu Deus, você ainda é uma menina! Uma criança quando foi raptada de seu povo e já estava noiva?

- Estou prometida a Yago desde meu nascimento. Ele é meu primo, é assim que as coisas acontecem em meu povo. Nos casaríamos quando eu completasse 16 anos.

O xerife chegou mais perto dela e Ana recostou-se mais à parede de pedra da caverna. Estava tão apertado que suas coxas esbarravam nas coxas fortes dele.

- Já disse a você que esqueça esse cigano, agora você está prometida a mim. E respondendo à sua dúvida, ainda não tirei a sua virgindade. Apenas a beijei e a toquei, como você mesma disse, mas ainda não nos tornamos um só.

- Um só?

- Você é muito inocente, pequena. Vou tentar explicar a você de uma maneira que não se sinta preocupada o constrangida, certo?

- Certo.- Ana-Lucia concordou. A essa altura já estava mais do que curiosa a respeito do que as moças de seu povo tanto falavam, que as mulheres do saloon tanto apreciavam apesar de serem pagas pelo que faziam. Mesmo tendo vivido três anos em um saloon, Guimarães e as outras garotas a protegiam de qualquer conversa ou insinuação acerca do assunto. Estava nos planos do dono do estabelecimento mantê-la virgem e inocente para conseguir um bom preço por ela quando chegasse a hora. O bandoleiro que a vendera, dissera a ele que ela era a filha do líder, portanto, pura como uma criança e se ele a mantivesse assim por algum tempo, no final lhe renderia um bom dinheiro. – Então, conte-me.- agora ela parecia realmente ansiosa. – Conte-me como saberei que perdi a virgindade.

- Para isso, um homem e uma mulher precisam estar unidos.

- Como?

Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida devassa, Sawyer sentiu-se envergonhado e constrangido. Jamais uma mulher lhe pedira para que explicasse o passo a passo do ato de amor. Ele tentou ser sutil:

- Bem, eles precisam estar unidos fisicamente.

- Com beijos e carícias, como as que você estava fazendo comigo?

- Sim, mas há um ápice!- ele explicou. – Quando o corpo masculino possui o corpo feminino e eles se tornam um só.

- E como isso é possível?

Sawyer colocou-se de frente para ela e buscou-lhe o rosto, guiando-se pela voz dela. Beijou-lhe a face e estendeu a carícia até o pescoço. Ana tentou se desvencilhar quando ele fez isso, mas o espaço dentro da caverna não permitia.

- Por que faz isso? Me faz sentir...

- O que você sente, pequena?

- Eu me sinto como se estivesse com febre, queima...

A resposta espontânea dela incentivou Sawyer a explicar-lhe as coisas que aconteciam entre um homem e uma mulher com menos receio, ele sabia o quanto ela seria receptiva a ele. Aquela mulher era puro fogo, apenas não sabia reconhecer isso ainda.

- Você sente isso porque eu a estou excitando.- ele respondeu, acariciando o braço dela bem devagar com uma das mãos, causando-lhe sensações novas e empolgantes. – Como eu estava fazendo antes dos índios nos interromperem. Eu a estava excitando para que você fosse receptiva a mim, despertando o seu desejo.

A mão que acariciava o braço deslizou pela cintura dela e foi descendo para as coxas. Ele continuou explicando:

- E então, quanto mais a mulher é acariciada, mais ela se torna receptiva a ser possuída pelo homem.- ele ergueu a saia dela devagar e a mão masculina subiu pelas coxas bem feitas, tocando-as por cima do tecido de algodão da peça íntima que ela usava até chegar a junção entre elas.

Ana estava com a respiração suspensa nesse momento, um turbilhão de emoções a envolvendo. Medo e excitação. A mão dele insinuou-se sobre a feminilidade dela, coberta pela roupa íntima, mesmo assim ele pôde sentir o resultado de sua sedução. Ana-Lucia estava úmida e saber que ela estava excitada fez com que ele soltasse um longo gemido de prazer e desejo que a assustou, quebrando o momento.

- Pare com isso!- Ana gritou, empurrando-o. Mas seu coração estava batendo muito forte, a febre a que ela se referira parecia aumentar e ela sentia as roupas de baixo molhadas. Era tudo muito estranho para ela.

- Fique calma.- ele pediu. – Eu estava fazendo isso para mostrar-lhe o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher. Para torná-la minha, eu preciso penetrar em seu corpo. Mas primeiro precisava saber se estava pronta.

Ana-Lucia estava vermelha dos pés à cabeça.

- Entrar em meu corpo? Como...?

- Não adianta nada eu lhe explicar com palavras, vai entender melhor se eu te mostrar!

- Não!- ela disse numa voz abafada. Estava assustada com tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas não podia se esquecer de que os índios estavam lá fora.

- Eu já disse a você que não pode me negar isso!- ele estava tão excitado que não conseguiu mais ser gentil. Senti-la úmida por ele era mais do que podia suportar. – Você é minha! Entenda isso!

- Você disse que se casaria comigo.- ela o lembrou. – Então vai ter que esperar até que estejamos casados para me fazer sua.

As palavras dele fizeram com que se afastasse dela bruscamente. Era verdade que a tinha comprado em um saloon, mas se queria mesmo começar uma nova vida como um homem honesto, ele precisava agir como um. Mesmo que não pretendesse revelar a ela que era um ex-assaltante de bancos tentando se reformar.

- Está bem.- respondeu ele. – Você tem razão, temos que nos casar primeiro. Mas assim que eu puser uma aliança no seu dedo, pequena, você será minha e eu mostrarei com muito prazer como poderemos nos tornar um só.

Ana-Lucia estremeceu e abraçou as próprias pernas se encolhendo. Era estranho, mas a ameaça velada dele a deixava ansiosa para descobrir como um homem e uma mulher poderiam se tornar um só, num misto de medo e curiosidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais de uma hora depois, Sawyer resolveu que já podia sair da caverna a fim de ver se o perigo já tinha passado. Ana-Lucia continuava no mesmo lugar, calada com seus pensamentos.

Sawyer engatinhou para a entrada da caverna onde não dava para ficar de pé. Mas antes de sair, ele disse a Ana-Lucia:

- Fique aqui dentro, amor. Eu vou sair e ver se é seguro você sair também para prosseguirmos viagem.

Ana-Lucia nada disse. Sawyer deixou a caverna e começou a andar devagar, com cautela. Sua pistola estava carregada e pronta caso algum índio surgisse diante dele. Enquanto isso, dentro da caverna, Ana-Lucia começou a achar que Sawyer demorava muito para voltar e algo passou por sua mente. Afinal, por que ainda estava ali parada esperando por ele? Era a oportunidade perfeita para fugir. Não devia nenhuma lealdade ao xerife.

Ele a havia tirado do saloon, mas com o único intuito de fazê-la sua esposa para conseguir o cargo efetivo de xerife em Vila Dharma. Se eles se casassem e o casamento fosse consumado, ela jamais poderia voltar para o seu povo. Nunca seria aceita novamente, Yago não ia querê-la mais como esposa. Ele era o futuro líder do acampamento e não podia se casar com uma mulher desonrada.

Mesmo morrendo de medo de andar pela floresta sozinha e encontrar com os índios, e a despeito do que sentira nos braços do xerife mais cedo, Ana resolveu fugir e tentar a sorte para ver se encontrava alguma pista de seu povo.

Deixou a caverna e escalou as rochas, subindo o riacho em direção à estrada. As botas de couro eram boas para caminhar e ela lembrou-se da época em que usava sandálias, quando vivia com sua família. Durante os últimos três anos, ela adquirira novos hábitos de vestimenta, alimentação e comportamento vivendo no saloon. Tão diferentes dos hábitos de seu povo. Será que se acostumaria a viver como cigana novamente tanto tempo depois? Não sabia nem se ainda sabia cantar dançar as antigas canções tocadas pelos violinistas diante da fogueira.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada pela floresta de pinheiros, Ana-Lucia finalmente chegou até a estrada. Começou a seguir o caminho de poeira e pedras em linha reta até que ouviu um barulho sutil atrás de si.

Com o coração batendo forte, ela parou e olhou ao seu redor, mas não viu nada a não ser a poeira que o vento levantava da estrada. Resolveu prosseguir, mas um homem saltou com seu cavalo do meio das àrvores e Ana-Lucia caiu para trás, sentada no chão, tamanho foi o susto.

Tremendo, ela não conseguiu se mover do lugar quando o homem parou com seu cavalo ao lado dela. Ele era forte, alto e musculoso. A pele morena clara e os cabelos tão negros quanto o ébano. Um penacho adornando sua cabeça. Era um índio.

Ele desceu do cavalo e Ana-Lucia ergueu-se do chão. Precisava correr para longe daquele homem. Mas não conseguiu porque em passadas largas ele a alcançou, segurando-a pelos longos cabelos. Ana gritou e ele falou com ela em uma língua estranha. Pela forma como pronunciava as palavras, parecia que estava fazendo uma pergunta a ela.

- Eu não falo sua língua...não falo sua língua...- ela repetia com lágrimas nos olhos.

O índio franziu o cenho e a carregou só com um braço para perto das árvores. Ana gritou:

- Não! Pare, por favor! O que vai fazer comigo?- mais uma vez, em dois dias, ela temeu por sua honra, mas era diferente do medo que sentira com o xerife. Dessa vez, era um medo real de que aquele homem fosse machucá-la. Diferente de quando estava com o xerife. Com Sawyer ela sentira, que apesar das circunstâncias, ele jamais a machucaria.

- Nãooo!- ela gritou, histérica quando o homem a imprensou contra a árvore e com uma faca rasgou-lhe o vestido. Ana cruzou os braços de imediato junto aos seios para cobrir-se, mas o homem não parecia interessado na nudez dela. Virou-a de rosto contra a superfície rugosa da árvore, pronunciando palavras duras em seu próprio idioma e ergueu os cabelos dela, deslizando sua mão áspera devido ao trabalho árduo em sua tribo, pelas delicadas costas nuas de Ana-Lucia.

O índio sorriu quando viu uma marca tatuada em forma de meia lua, rodeada de três pequeninas estrelas do lado direito do quadril dela. Voltou a vira-la de frente e disse com certa dificuldade de pronúncia:

- Yago!

Os olhos cheios de lágrimas de Ana-Lucia se arregalaram:

- Conhece Yago?

Mas ele não pôde responder porque de repente, Sawyer apareceu com um enorme tronco de madeira e o golpeou pelas costas. Ana gritou, ainda mantendo os braços ao redor dos seios.

- Desgraçado!- Sawyer xingou quando o índio tombou no chão.

- Você o matou?- Ana indagou.

- Não, mas o filho da mãe vai acordar com uma bela dor de cabeça. – ele acariciou o rosto dela carinhosamente. – Você está bem, meu quindim?

- Por que o golpeou? Ele não estava me fazendo mal, ele disse que conhecia o Yago!

- Não estava te fazendo mal? Moça, o sujeito rasgou o seu vestido!

- Mas ele disse que conhecia o Yago!- Ana insistiu.

- Pois eu não interessado no Yago!- Sawyer retrucou pegando-a nos braços. – Não amarrei o cavalo muito longe. Temos que ir antes que esse sujeito acorde, e a cavalaria dos índios chegue para tirar nosso escalpo.

- Não, por favor! Me deixe falar com ele! Se ele conhece Yago, deve saber onde minha família está!

- Sua família agora sou eu!- disse ele, com rispidez, ajeitando-a sob os ombros com força, impedindo que ela descesse. – Aliás, o que deu em você para ter saído da caverna? Eu mandei que ficasse lá!- o xerife resmungou. – Nos casaremos ainda hoje e quando isso acontecer você vai ter que me obedecer!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eles retomaram viagem e muitas horas depois chegaram a uma pequena vila chamada Orquídea. A cidade de Vila Dharma não estava longe e Sawyer esperava poder encontrar um pastor e uma capela onde pudessem se casar.

Ana-Lucia havia colocado o casaco de couro do xerife por cima do vestido rasgado, ainda assim sentia-se exposta, nua e vulnerável. Os pensamentos misturados, lembrando-se de quando o índio pronunciara o nome de Yago. Ele o conhecia, e ela não pôde obter nenhuma informação dele porque seu xerife a levara para longe. Para longe de seu povo mais uma vez.

Sawyer desmontou o cavalo em frente a uma pequena hospedaria. Uma senhora loira, gorda, com três crianças agarradas às saias e uma mamando no peito prontificou-se a atendê-lo.

- Pois não, senhor?

- Boa tarde, senhora. Eu sou o xerife James Sawyer e estou viajando com minha noiva para Vila Dharma. Gostaria de apenas um quarto porque pretendemos nos casar ainda hoje.

- Oh, meus parabéns, xerife!- disse a mulher, solícita.

Um dos meninos que segurava a saia da mãe olhou para Ana com curiosidade. Ela sorriu para o garotinho que enterrou a face no avental sujo de farinha de trigo de sua mãe, sorrindo, num gesto de timidez.

- Oh, Tommy, não me atrapalhe.- disse a mulher. – Eu sou a Sra. Larson. O senhor disse que pretendem se casar hoje, pois bem, meu marido é o pastor da vila.

- Oh, que providencial, não é, doce de coco?- ele sorriu para Ana-Lucia, cinicamente, tomando a mão dela entre as suas. – Onde posso falar com seu marido?

- Ele está na capela no final da rua. Não vai ser difícil encontrar, a vila é pequena. Pode acertar os detalhes do casamento com ele, inclusive ele pode falar com o joalheiro e lhe conseguir alianças caso o senhor ainda não tenha.

- Ficaria muito grato, Sra. Larson. E ficaria mais grato ainda se a senhora pudesse arrumar um pequeno enxoval para minha noiva. Um vestido de noiva é claro, mas também quero vestidos, chapéus, botas novas, o que ela escolher.

- Sim, senhor. Eu posso levar sua noiva ao empório da vila.

- Certo. Então, como temos pressa, eu vou indo procurar seu marido. E você, meu amor, pode banhar-se, comer alguma coisa e ir fazer compras para o seu enxoval, o que acha disso?

Ana-Lucia deu-lhe um olhar raivoso, mas nada disse. Depois que ele saiu, a simpática Sra. Larson preparou-lhe um banho quente, ajudou-a destrançar os cabelos, serviu-lhe um delicioso frango assado com arroz e batatas e em seguida levou-a ao empório para fazer compras.

Durante esse interlúdio, Ana-Lucia disse apenas o seu nome à gentil mulher e à dona do empório. Pensou por várias vezes em contar a elas sobre sua situação, mas acabou por desistir porque mulheres religiosas como aquelas iriam ver com maus olhos uma mulher que viveu os últimos três anos em um saloon e ainda por cima era uma cigana. Os ciganos eram considerados pelos norte-americanos, vagabundos e pagãos.

Ana não queria escolher vestido algum, mas as duas mulheres estavam sendo tão simpáticas que ela não quis ser grosseira e optou por alguns vestidos que achou bonitos, inclusive um vermelho que a fazia lembrar-se de seus trajes de cigana. Além dos vestidos, comprou um par novo de botas pretas, um de botas brancas e outro de botas marrons. Além de roupas de baixo, três camisolas e artigos femininos de toilette. O xerife deixara explícito à dona do empório antes que ela chegasse lá, que não poupasse despesas para o enxoval de sua noiva. Seu futuro marido deveria ser muito rico, pois ainda tinha bastante dinheiro depois de ter pagado cinco mil guinéis por ela.

Mas Ana-Lucia não se importava com o dinheiro, preferia estar se casando com alguém que a amasse, que a quisesse de verdade ao invés de servir apenas ao propósito de Sawyer para manter seu cargo.

Quando começou a anoitecer, ela já estava pronta e a caminho da capela, a pé, acompanhada pela dona da pensão e a dona do empório. Usava um lindo vestido branco bordado, com um véu decorado com margaridas que ia até abaixo dos ombros e lhe cobria o rosto. Se estivesse se casando com Yago, provavelmente estaria usando um vestido colorido, cheio de medalhas e com um véu vermelho nos cabelos que não lhe cobriria o rosto. Mas o noivo que a esperava, vestido impecavelmente com um terno branco, os cabelos penteados e o rosto barbeado, não era um cigano e eles se casariam em uma cerimônia protestante.

Sawyer ficou extasiado quando Ana-Lucia entrou na igreja segurando um buquê de flores do campo. Ela era a noiva mais bonita que ele poderia ter arrumado. O desejo pela noite de núpcias se tornava cada vez mais urgente.

A cerimônia foi simples e rápida. Não demorou mais que quinze minutos para que trocassem as alianças. Sem escolha, Ana apenas disse sim quando o pastor perguntou se ela desejava se casar com Sawyer e repetiu as palavras sobre respeito e fidelidade que o religioso pediu que ela pronunciasse.

- E eu os declaro marido e mulher!- disse o pastor ao término da cerimônia.

Sawyer então ergueu o véu de sua esposa e beijou-lhe primeiro a testa para depois beijar-lhe os lábios num beijo terno e casto, bem diferente do que ele pretendia fazer quando estivessem a sós no quarto do hotel.

A vila de Orquidéa era muito pacata, não havia grandes acontecimentos, por isso cada novidade era motivo de alegria. Um jantar foi oferecido pela dona da pensão aos niovos, regado à muita bebida e danças.

Ana-Lucia não quis dançar com seu noivo, passou a festa inteira sentada observando as pessoas que se divertiam. Sawyer bebia, dançava e flertava com as moças da cidade deixando Ana irritada. Isso não era o comportamento de um homem casado.

Quando ela já estava mais do que cansada daquela festa e quis se recolher aos aposentos, Sawyer disse a ela:

- Estamos casados agora, pequena. Estou ansioso para fazê-la completamente minha. Suba para o quarto, tire toda a sua roupa e me espere embaixo dos lençóis.

Ana não contestou a ordem dele, mas também não pretendia cumpri-la. Irritada, ela tirou apenas os sapatos quando entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama. Pensou que consigo que se o senhor seu marido a quisesse nua que rasgasse suas roupas porque ela não removeria nenhuma peça para esperá-lo.

Continua...


	4. Noite de núpcias

Capítulo 4- Noite de núpcias

Sawyer tropeçou nas próprias botas quando entrou no quarto. Havia uma única vela acesa lançando uma luz bruxuleante pelo aposento. Ele sorriu e se escorou na parede para remover os apertados sapatos.

Viu Ana-Lucia na penumbra, dormindo completamente vestida, apenas os pés descalços, mas ainda cobertos pelas meias de seda branca. Ela não tinha se despido como ele ordenara, mas não tinha problema, ele iria ter o prazer de fazer isso.

Sentiu-se tentado a deitar na cama com ela, mas antes resolveu banhar-se. Estava cheirando a álcool e perfume barato, sua esposa não podia recebê-lo assim. Foi para um canto do quarto onde a criada tinha posto uma tina de água morna antes dele subir. Tirou toda a roupa e banhou-se pensando nas propostas que recebera para deitar-se com outras mulheres.

- È minha noite de núpcias.- ele disse. – Vou me deitar com minha esposa. Só quero a ela!

As mulheres lamentaram, mas não insistiram e depois de muito dançar e beber, ele resolveu subir e encontrar sua esposa. Terminou o banho e enrolou-se em uma toalha felpuda branca. Estava perfumado e barbeado, pronto para fazer amor com sua mulher e ansioso por isso.

Deitou-se na cama e aconchegou-se junto dela. Ana-Lucia sentiu a cama afundar um pouco, mas não se moveu. Sawyer cheirou-lhe os cabelos perfumados e suas mãos acariciaram os ombros dela delicadamente antes de começar a desabotoar os botões de madre-pérola nas costas do vestido, despindo-a.

Ela assustou-se e sentou na cama. Sawyer sorriu para ela.

- O que foi, meu amor? Por que tão assustada?

Ana o fitou, deitado na cama, a mão esquerda apoiando o queixo, com o maravilhoso dorso masculino nu, usando apenas uma toalha que lhe cobria as partes íntimas. Os cabelos estavam úmidos e algumas gotas de água escorregavam pelo peito dele, roçando os mamilos pequenos.

- Por que você...- os olhos dela se alargaram. – Por que está nu?

- Não parece óbvio? È hora de fazer você minha, Lulu. Nós nos casamos, é nossa noite de núpcias.

- Mas eu não...

- Não está pronta? Posso deixar você pronta, baby.- disse ele, sedutor.

- Você não me explicou direito o que vai fazer comigo. Como nos tornaremos um só?- ela usou isso como desculpa para fazê-lo desistir e adiar as núpcias.

- Certo, eu vou te explicar mais detalhadamente.- ele se aproximou dela outra vez e continuou a abrir-lhe o vestido.

- Pare!- Ana pediu em voz baixa, mas ele a derrubou na cama, virando-a de costas e a imobilizou. Ana deixou escapar um suspiro de susto. – Xerife, você disse que não ia me machucar.

- E não vou, pequena. Só quero ter você nua nos meus braços. E então, eu vou tocar e beijar com carinho seu corpo inteiro e depois fazê-la minha.

- Como vai fazer isso?

- Vou unir meu corpo ao seu.- ele explicou. – Vou penetrar sua parte mais feminina até que estejamos ligados, entende o que eu quero dizer?

Os olhos dela tornaram-se ainda mais assustados.

- Não! Não vou deixar você fazer isso, eu não...

Sawyer a calou com um beijo ardente, ainda mantendo-a imobilizada. As mãos grandes tocaram seus quadris e apalparam as nádegas. Ana mordeu os lábios dele e Sawyer a deixou por alguns momentos.

- Por que fez isso?

- Pra você me soltar.

Ele tentou agarrá-la novamente e Ana o estapeou. Isso deixou Sawyer irritado e com um movimento preciso, ele rasgou-lhe o vestido junto com o corpete. Ana sentiu vontade de chorar.

- Você é um selvagem!

Os seios dela agora estavam expostos, o corpo nu até a cintura. Sawyer saiu rasgando o resto do vestido, deixando-a só de calçola e meias. Lágrimas deslizavam pelos olhos escuros dela. Mas Sawyer a queria, não podia esperar mais.

- Eu te desejo muito, morena linda, desde quando a vi no saloon, eu a quis!

Ele beijou-lhe a boca e pôde sentir um pouco do gosto salgado das lágrimas dela.Tentou acalmá-la, beijando-a devagar, primeiro contornando os lábios dela com a língua e aos poucos inserindo-a dentro da boca de Ana-Lucia.

O beijo começou a relaxá-la e ele aproveitou para acariciar-lhe o corpo. Tocou os seios, espalmando as mãos pelos dois montes bem devagar, sentindo os mamilos túmidos, ele sabia que a estava excitando, só precisava ir com calma.

Sugou no pescoço dela e sentiu-a derreter em seus braços, se arrepiando inteira. Mas apesar das reações do próprio corpo, Ana-Lucia não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sua mente assustada parecia brigar com seu corpo que inevitavelmente desejava o dele.

- Oh, por favor, pare!- ela pediu quando o sentiu beijar sua barriga. Mas Sawyer não interrompeu suas carícias. Mordiscou em volta da pele sensível do umbigo dela e aplacou a pequena dor que causou com o toque de sua língua.

Ana sentiu aquela onda de umidade entre as coxas inundá-la à medida que seu marido a tocava.

- Gosto do seu cheiro suave, da sua pele delicada, baby...

As mãos dele desceram para as coxas e ele começou a desabotoar os botões da calçola dela. O contato das mãos hábeis no corpo dela a fizeram dar um pequeno gemido. Sawyer gemeu também quando deslizou a roupa íntima dela para baixo, vislumbrando os pêlos escuros que recobriam a feminilidade dela.

- Jesus! Você é mais do que perfeita!

- Precisa olhar tanto assim pra mim?- ela indagou, envergonhada, desejando poder se cobrir do olhar predador dele.

- Estou diante da deusa da beleza.- ele disse. – Nem acredito que me casei com você, sou um homem abençoado!- os dedos dele roçaram a intimidade dela, bem devagar e Ana manteve as pernas fechadas, desejando que aquilo acabasse logo e que ele a deixasse, pois temia o momento crucial da relação, quando ele disse que possuiria sua parte mais feminina.

- Não tenha medo.- ele disse, se levantando da cama e tirando sua toalha para revelar sua nudez a ela. Ana virou o rosto para o lado de imediato, não queria vê-lo nu, estava com muito medo de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Olhe pra mim, querida esposa...

- Não!- ela respondeu, com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

- Você precisa olhar pra mim, Ana. Sou seu marido e estaremos juntos por muito tempo e isso vai acontecer sempre que possível. Sempre que eu tiver uma oportunidade, farei amor com minha esposa.

Mas ela não tirou o rosto do travesseiro, permaneceu no mesmo lugar, o movimento sutil de suas costas indicando que ela chorava baixinho.

Sawyer franziu o cenho, irritado e disse:

- Ah, droga! O que sua família fez com você? A transformaram em um bichinho assustado, isso é muita maldade com uma mulher linda e tão cheia de vida como você.

Ele voltou a se deitar na cama e Ana se encolheu toda, evitando o contato da pele nua dele com a dela. Mas Sawyer colou-se a ela e voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas nuas dela e os dedos cobriram a marca que havia em seus quadris. Uma meia lua com três estrelinhas ao redor.

- Essa marca é linda!- Sawyer comentou ainda acariciando o desenho na pele. – Quantos anos você tinha quando lhe fizeram isso?

- Dez anos.- ela respondeu num tom de voz tão baixo que ele teve de aguçar os ouvidos para escutar.

- È, você é realmente a filha de um líder. Essa marca é a prova!

Ana-Lucia ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo e viu o quanto os olhos azuis dele brilhavam no escuro. Porém, ela manteve seus olhos fixos no rosto dele, evitando olhar para baixo.

- Por favor, eu te peço! Não faça mais nada comigo, me deixe casta, ainda quero voltar pra minha família!

- E o que garante a você, meu quindim, que voltando para sua família você ficará bem? Fica dizendo que quer se casar com o Yago. Você o ama?

Aquela pergunta pegou Ana-Lucia de surpresa e ela não soube o que responder, era muito menina quando viu Yago pela última vez, só se lembrava que ele era bonito, mas não tão bonito quanto seu marido. Por mais assustada que estivesse em sua noite de núpcias não podia negar a beleza e a força da masculinidade dele que a envolvia naquele momento.

- Imaginei que você não fosse me responder.- disse ele, dando vários beijinhos nos ombros dela e começando a tirar-lhe as meias. – Porque com certeza as catorze anos você não seria capaz de julgar assim, mas agora depois que eu torná-la minha mulher, vai poder pensar melhor, precisa conhecer o ato de amor...

- Não!- mais uma vez ela se negava a ele.

- Não me diga não, meu bem, porque não vai adiantar. Você me pertence agora e tudo o que eu preciso fazer é tomar posse.

As palavras dele soaram ásperas e Ana-Lucia sentiu vontade de estapeá-lo outra vez, mas já não tinha forças para isso. Seu corpo inteiro estava amortecido e cada vez mais quente, embora ela não entendesse o porquê.

Sua falta de conhecimento e experiência começou a irritá-la, porque isso fazia com que Sawyer levasse vantagem sobre ela. Ana sentiu vontade de indagar sobre aquela sensação de calor que a estava incomodando tanto, sobre a umidade em suas partes íntimas, sobre a ardência entre suas coxas, mas não tinha coragem para tal.

Sawyer resolveu parar de conversar, seu corpo estava mais do que pronto para amá-la, mas ele precisava dar prazer a ela antes de qualquer coisa, mostrar a ela o quanto a união deles poderia ser proveitosa para ambos mesmo que não se amassem.

- Agora olhe pra mim! Nos meus olhos!- ele a obrigou, puxando-a pelo pulso. – Não quero uma boneca de pano na minha cama, quero uma mulher ardente e fogosa, você entende isso? Se não entende, vai entender!

Os olhos dele faiscavam e antes que Ana pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele puxou-lhe a boca até a sua. Um gemido veio lá do fundo e ela se surpreendeu ao perceber que tinha sido ela quem gemera. Ele estava em cima dela e Ana podia sentir algo diferente, rígido, roçando em suas coxas, mas ela não podia saber o que era já que tinha decidido não olhá-lo. Mesmo assim, os braços musculosos que a envolviam de alguma maneira a faziam sentir-se protegida.

Ele tomou-lhe a boca por completo, mordiscou, sugou, para brincar. Os dedos dela, instintivamente tocaram-lhe o pescoço e alguns fios de cabelo loiro que roçavam a face morena de Ana.

Sawyer afastou as pernas dela com os joelhos e encaixou sua ereção entre as coxas dela. O movimento ainda que sutil a fez gritar de susto. Ele escorregou a mão para um dos seios e indagou:

- Desculpe. Fui muito brusco com você, meu amor? Mas eu irei mais devagar, mesmo que o seu corpo quente esteja me enlouquecendo agora, tem idéia do quanto está molhada?

Ana respirou entrecortadamente, então ele notara isso? Suas bochechas coraram de vergonha. Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Não entende por que não é?

Ela assentiu.

- Isso é porque você me quer, querida. Está pronta pra mim, pronta para me receber dentro de seu corpo, apenas sua mente ainda não deu conta disso.

Ele virou de lado, trazendo-a consigo e uma das mãos começou a fazer carinhos confortantes em suas costas enquanto ele descia o rosto até os seios dela, lambendo ao redor de um mamilo antes de colocá-lo na boca e sugar, se deleitando. Ana fechou os olhos, a sensação dos lábios dele em seus seios era prazerosa e ela se lembrava de ter gostado disso quando ele a tocou na floresta.

Sem perceber, ela estava acariciando a nuca dele, o incentivando a continuar. Sawyer gostou disso e continuou sugando os seios dela, alternando entre os dois seios, até se decidir que queria mais.

Quando ele soltou os seios dela, Ana-Lucia deixou escapar um gemido de frustração e Sawyer riu baixinho.

- Posso fazer muito mais por você, querida...é só continuar correspondendo assim.

Ana nada disse, seu corpo parecia ainda mais quente agora, e a ardência em seu sexo tinha aumentando. Ficou com vergonha de si mesma ao desejar que ele a tocasse ali, em sua parte mais íntima, esfregasse seus dedos nela até que aquele incômodo passasse.

Sawyer pareceu adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos e voltou a beijar-lhe a barriga até chegar à intimidade dela. Ana o sentia, mas não olhava o que ele fazia com ela. Deixou escapar um gemido alto quando ele pôs a mão em sua feminilidade outra vez e estremeceu quando ele inseriu um dedo, deslizando na umidade.

- Baby?- ele a chamou para ver-lhe a reação.

- Por favor...- ela gemeu.

- Por favor, o quê? Tem certeza que quer que eu pare agora?- se não a possuísse aquela noite, Sawyer tinha certeza de que precisaria encontrar alguma mulher mais disposta, pois se ela dissesse mais uma vez que não o queria, ele a deixaria, pelo menos por enquanto, por mais doloroso que isso fosse para ele. Mas a resposta dela o surpreendeu.

- Não pare, por favor! Eu só quero que...- o restante das palavras dela se perdeu quando ele continuou as carícias intensas, expondo-a para ele, tocando recantos secretos de prazer que ela nem sabia que existiam.

Sawyer concentrou-se em afagar-lhe o botão de prazer feminino. Poucos homens sabiam da mágica que carícias nesse local podiam fazer com as mulheres, mas Sawyer tivera uma excelente professora quando ainda era um menino de 15 anos que o ensinara onde as mulheres gostavam de ser tocadas e o que as deixava loucas de paixão. Por isso desde cedo tornara-se um amante popular entre as mulheres.

Ana gemia de olhos fechados, com o rosto voltado para o travesseiro e Sawyer aproveitou para ser ainda mais ousado, colocando-se em uma posição abaixo dos quadris dela para ter total contado com sua feminilidade.

Quando Ana sentiu a ponta da língua dele deslizar pela fenda úmida de seu sexo, ela abriu os olhos só de uma vez e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta. Ele passeou com sua língua pelas dobras femininas dando um prazer inevitável a ela. Ana-Lucia estava nas alturas e de sua boca escaparam palavras que ela nunca pensou que um dia fosse proferir:

- Oh sim...não pare de fazer isso...é tão bom! Acho que vou morrer de prazer...oh, xerife!

- Você é quem ainda vai me matar de prazer, pequena!- ele a levou ao orgasmo em segundos. Ana-Lucia sentiu uma onda vertiginosa tomar-lhe o corpo inteiro partindo de onde ele a acariciava, era uma sensação tão boa que ela não conseguia raciocinar, só sabia que queria mais e mais.

No entanto, aos poucos essa sensação foi arrefecendo e quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, Sawyer estava em cima dela outra vez, suas pernas escancaradas para recebê-lo.

- Agora vou fazê-la minha! Não posso mais esperar!

- Mas...você ainda não fez isso?- ela indagou inocente, achando que o que ele tinha feito com ela antes tinha sido o ápice da relação. – Você tocou minhas partes íntimas, você penetrou em meu corpo...

- Não com meu membro, querida.- ele respondeu, impaciente, segurando-a pelos quadris e encaixando seu membro na entrada pronta e receptiva dela.

Ana gritou.

- Agora não adianta mais, Lulu. Já fiz tudo o que podia pra te relaxar, agora você vai se entregar a mim...

Ele entrelaçou suas mãos com as dela e num único e certeiro impulso a penetrou, livrando-a da barreira da virgindade. A carne se rompeu, causando uma dor intensa à Ana, mas ela não gritou, apenas mordeu os lábios e soltou um gemido de desconforto.

Sawyer colocou-se inteiro dentro dela e observou novamente as reações de Ana, ela não se mexeu e ele ficou preocupado, mas não parou o que estava fazendo. Retirou-se dela até a metade e investiu mais uma vez. Os quadris de Ana pularam, ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

Ele continuou o movimento dos quadris e aos poucos sentiu que ela o acompanhava, ainda que desajeitadamente. Segurou as pernas dela para cima, envolvendo-a em seu quadris e a penetrou mais fundo, ouvia-a gemer mas não soube se era de prazer ou de dor.

Ana por sua vez, estava começando a entender o que ele quis dizer com se tornarem um só. Sentia ele tão próximo dela que mal podia respirar. O roçar dos bicos de seus seios no peito dele a estavam enlouquecendo de prazer. Seus corpos pareciam ter um cheiro diferente que a deixava cada vez mais excitada. Ela o sentia empurrando contra ela, dentro dela, se movendo apertado e seu corpo estremecia em espasmos sucessivos. Sentira dor quando ele a possuíra, mas a dor não durou quase nada porque o prazer de ser tomada por ele era mais forte, mais intenso.

Ela estava gostando, tinha certeza que estava gostando. Mas não sabia como agir, por isso apenas tentou acompanhar o movimento dos quadris dele. Ele continuou e continuou com o que estava fazendo, o que pareceu a ela segundos intermináveis de agonia, até que sentiu um alívio ainda mais forte do que o que sentira quando ele a tocara com a língua. Se esfregou forte nele querendo prolongar aquela sensação e gemeu longamente antes de ficar quieta outra vez.

Sawyer sentiu o deleite dela em seu corpo e atingiu seu próprio clímax, deixando sua semente se derramar dentro de Ana. Ela voltou a encarar os olhos dele nesse momento tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo agora, sentindo-se ser preenchida por um líquido quente, até que tudo terminou.

Ele ainda ficou alguns segundos em cima dela, dentro dela, Ana sentindo-o pulsar em seu interior até que de repente ele retirou-se e a abraçou de lado, acarinhando seus cabelos. O cheiro do amor deles tomou conta do ambiente. Ana ficou calada e quieta, estava suada e úmida.

- Você está bem, quindim?

Ela não respondeu. Sawyer estava exausto. Cavalgar por horas, fugir dos índios, dançar com todas as mulheres da vila, encher a cara e fazer amor com sua esposa o tinham exaurido. Por isso, apesar de não ouvir a resposta dela, ele não perguntou mais nada. Uma de suas mãos a segurou pela cintura, mantendo-a junto a ele. Estava tão calor que ele não os cobriu com o cobertor, permaneceram nus, expostos na cama. A outra mão dele buscou-lhe um dos seios, o polegar brincando com o mamilo dela até que ele adormecesse por completo, mantendo sua mão repousada no peito dela.

Ana escutou a respiração pesada do sono dele e devagarzinho tirou a mão que lhe segurava o seio, para em seguida afastar a outra que lhe segurava a cintura. Ainda estava imersa nas sensações que tinha sentido quando fizera amor com seu marido. Tinha sido maravilhoso, mas agora ela já não era mais casta e sentiu-se culpada por não poder resistir ao xerife. Sua família não aceitaria uma mulher desonrada de volta ao acampamento cigano.

Ela sentou-se na cama e observou seu marido adormecido. Ele era mesmo muito bonito e ela sentiu curiosidade em ver o corpo dele nu por completo. Seus olhos observaram o tórax bronzeado, os mamilos masculinos o umbigo rodeado por pêlos dourados, mas cobriu sua visão antes que pudesse ver a masculinidade dele. Não teve coragem de olhar.

Levantou-se da cama e procurou um cobertor para cobri-lo da cintura para baixo. Depois que fez isso, notou que havia sangue no lençol, na parte onde estivera deitada. Seriam suas regras? Não podia ser, suas regras tinham vindo pouco antes dela ir embora do saloon. Começou a sentir dor entre as coxas e notou que ainda estava sangrando, não era muito, mas foi o suficiente para deixá-la assustada.

Andou nua pelo quarto e viu que ainda havia água na tina. Não estava morna, mas Ana-Lucia precisava lavar-se. Realizou sua higiene o melhor que pôde, depois procurou entre as roupas uma das camisolas que comprara. Vestiu a peça comportada de algodão branca e também uma calçola. O sangramento tinha parado, mas a dor ainda persistia. Foi deitar-se chorando, com raiva de si mesmo por ter destruído a chance de voltar para sua família. Encolhida na cama e depois de muitas lágrimas, ela adormeceu, o mais longe do marido que pôde.

Continua...


	5. Começando uma nova vida

**Capítulo 5**

**Começando uma nova vida**

Os raios de sol despertaram o futuro xerife de Dharma Ville de seu sono aconchegante. Fazendo uma careta, ele esfregou os olhos antes e retirou os cabelos do rosto. Sua mão tateou na cama, procurando a esposa.

- Lulu?- ele chamou com uma voz sonolenta, mas ao de abrir os olhos, se deparou com a cama vazia. Sua esposa não estava deitada ao lado dele.

Sentou-se na cama e chamou-a novamente.

- Ana? Ana?

Mas ela não respondeu. Sawyer sentiu um súbito medo de que ela tivesse fugido para procurar sua família. Ele a tinha avisado de que fazer isso seria loucura, os índios estavam por toda parte. Levantou-se e procurou suas roupas. Apressado, vestiu apenas as calças e as botas, sem se preocupar em colocar roupa de baixo ou camisa e desceu as escadas correndo.

Quando avistou um dos empregados do hotel, perguntou, quase gritando:

- Você viu a minha esposa, a Sra. Ford? Ela não está no quarto e...

O empregado balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem nada dizer. Isso deixou Sawyer ainda mais preocupado e ele empurrou o pobre garoto com força, vasculhando todo o hotel.

- Onde está a minha esposa?- gritava.

Duas senhoras solteiras, de meia idade que desciam as escadas nesse momento tomaram um grande susto quando o viram passar ao lado delas sem camisa. Uma das senhoras começou a se abanar e foi acudida pelo empregado. Mas Sawyer não se importou com isso, continuou procurando a esposa até finalmente chegar à cozinha, espumando de raiva, medo e desespero.

Entretanto, encontrou Ana-Lucia na cozinha, sã e salva, conversando com a proprietária do hotel e brincando com um filhote de cachorro que fazia festa aos pés dela.

- Ahá! Aí esta você!- disse ele. – Que idéia foi essa de deixar o quarto sem me dizer pra onde ia, mocinha, posso saber?

Ana-Lucia, que acariciava a cabeça do cachorrinho, levantou o rosto para ele e fez uma expressão surpresa ao vê-lo tão zangado e seminu na cozinha. A Sra. Larson parecia ainda mais surpresa do que Ana, aliás, estava chocada. Os seios enormes dentro do corpete apertado subindo e descendo, olhando para Sawyer com admiração e incredulidade ao mesmo tempo.

- Xerife, o que está fazendo aqui? E nesses trajes?- indagou Ana-Lucia, obviamente preocupada com a Sra. Larson.

Foi só nesse momento que ele pareceu prestar atenção a si mesmo. Estava tão preocupada com ela que não se importou de se vestir decentemente para sair do quarto.

- Oh, perdão, Sra. Larson. Eu não quis...

Mas a mulher estava corada dos pés à cabeça. Como se nunca tivesse visto um espécime masculino sem camisa antes.

- Volte para o quarto.- Ana-Lucia pediu e Sawyer deu meia volta. Ela correu a abanar a pobre Sra. Larson que estava começando a ter calores de tanto "constrangimento". O Sr. Larson logo apareceu para acalmar a esposa e Ana-Lucia voltou ao quarto.

Encontrou Sawyer vestido impecavelmente com sua camisa de linho branco, o suspensório de couro e o colete cinza. Quando a viu entrando no quarto, ele franziu o cenho e se aproximou dela rapidamente.

O olhar dele não era dos melhores e Ana-Lucia sentiu medo de que ele fosse machucá-la, mas ao invés disso, ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou. Quando ele se afastou, deixando-a sem fôlego, disse:

- Nunca mais faça isso!

- Desculpe, eu só fui até a cozinha e...

- Sempre que for sair do meu lado, precisa me dizer!- ele ralhou. – E se tivesse se machucado?

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos.

- Por que eu me machucaria indo do quarto para a cozinha? Eu estava com fome e você dormindo, não quis te acordar.- ela baixou os olhos e Sawyer ergueu-lhe o queixo, com delicadeza.

- Me desculpe, querida. È que fiquei com medo de que tivesse fugido outra vez atrás de sua família.

Ela afastou-se dele, caminhando até a cama.

- E de que me adiantaria, xerife, tentar encontrar minha família agora que não serei mais aceita por meu povo porque fui desonrada.

- Você não foi desonrada.- ele retrucou. – Eu me casei com você, fiz tudo direitinho, como deve ser.

- Sei que fez! Mas eu não devia ter me casado com você e sim com o Yago!

- Ah, outra vez esse nome!- gritou ele, irritado.

Ana-Lucia retraiu-se e ele se arrependeu de imediato de ter gritado com ela. Não podia culpá-la por sentir-se assim. Ele a havia comprado em um bordel onde ela estivera presa por anos. Era natural que ela quisesse rever a família e tivesse receio de estar com eles. Estavam casados, mas eram completos estranhos.

- Quindim.- disse ele, imprimindo calma à voz. – Não precisava ficar desse jeito, eu não vou machucá-la. Mas é que não me agrada que você fique falando do seu ex-noivo agora que estamos casados.

- Compreendo.- ela respondeu, sem emoção.

- Agora me diga.- ele voltou a se aproximar dela. – Você está bem, querida? Está tudo bem em relação ao que aconteceu ontem à noite?

- Sim.- ela respondeu sem olhar pra ele.

Mas Sawyer notou um ligeiro tremor na voz dela.

- Não, não está. Me diga o que a aflige?

Ana ergueu o rosto para ele, o beiço tremia, ela estava prestes a chorar e isso apertou-lhe o coração.

- Lulu, por favor, me conte qual é o problema. Eu a machuquei ontem à noite?- indagou, temeroso.

- Você... – um soluço escapou-lhe da garganta. – Você me machucou!- o restante da frase saiu num tom acusatório. – Ontem à noite, depois do que aconteceu, eu ainda sentia dor e estava sangrando...

Ela sentou-se à beira da cama e Sawyer ajoelhou-se diante dela, tomando-lhe as mãos e beijando-as.

- Me perdoe, querida, não quis te machucar. Eu estava embriagado ontem à noite, não devia ter apressado você, mas a dor, o sangramento foi normal, sua mãe não conversou com você sobre isso também?- a voz dele demonstrava incredulidade.

Ana não respondeu.

- Você ainda está sangrando?- ele estava preocupado.

Ela corou, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Isso é bom.- ele respondeu,beijando-a carinhosamente na testa. Ela ficou quieta e ele acrescentou. – Hey, baby, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ana-Lucia gostaria que ele estivesse certo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eles partiram do hotel antes que o sol esquentasse muito. Ana-Lucia achou que iam cavalgar, mas Sawyer comprou uma pequena charrete para ela e mais um cavalo para puxar o veículo junto com o dele. Disse que queria que sua esposa viajasse com conforto.

Ana-Lucia se perguntava por que aquele homem estranho que a livrara de se tornar uma prostituta estava sendo tão amoroso com ela. Sim, era fato consumado que ele precisava dela para se tornar efetivamente o xerife de Dharma Ville, mas isso não explicava o cuidado e carinho que ele estava tendo com ela.

A viagem foi longa, mas à noite eles finalmente chegaram à Dharma Ville. Ana-Lucia dormiu a maior parte da viagem na charrete e assustou-se quando Sawyer tocou seu ombro para que ela despertasse.

- Chegamos, querida. Você dormiu um bocado.

Ana-Lucia sentou-se na charrete, sonolenta. Percebeu que havia uma manta cobrindo-a.

- Está frio!- ele justificou quando a viu retirar a manta. – Mantenha a manta em volta do seu corpo.

Ela o fez, segurando nas duas pontas do tecido com firmeza. Achou esse gesto de preocupação dele, adorável. Ana-Lucia olhou ao seu redor. Ao que parecia não estavam no centro da cidade e sim de frente para o seu novo lar.

A casa ficava à beira de um pântano escuro. Era uma residência toda talhada em madeira de lei, imponente, majestosa, porém, assustadora. A pintura estava corroída pelo tempo, as portas com brechas, o teto destelhado e muitas janelas com vidraças quebradas.

Para se chegar até a casa era preciso atravessar um caminho íngreme de chão batido, coberto de ervas daninhas e árvores encurvadas. Ana não chegou a ver isso porque atravessou o caminho inteiro dormindo na charrete.

- Lar, doce, lar!- exclamou o xerife. – O que acha, querida?

Ana-Lucia piscou os olhos e apertou a manta ao redor de si ao sentir uma lufada de vento. Ele tinha razão, estava muito frio.

- Parece um pouco, medonho.- ela respondeu com sinceridade.

- Ah, que é isso, Lulu? Você não vê? È perfeita! Só precisa de alguns ajustes. Sabe, estou feliz só de olhar pra ela, pra nossa casa! Há muito tempo que eu não paro no mesmo lugar.

Ela nada disse. Ficou apenas observando a empolgação dele.

- Mas o que eu estou dizendo? È claro que você não consegue me entender. Você é uma cigana e os ciganos são nômades.

- Nômades?- ela repetiu a palavra desconhecida de seu vocabulário.

- Sim, nômades. Pessoas que não ficam muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Que não possuem um lar!

- O lar é onde seu coração está.- disse ela. – Nos mudávamos, mas estávamos sempre juntos. Portanto, eu tinha um lar antes de ser raptada pelos mercadores de escravos.

Sawyer podia entender isso. Ele mesmo não podia dizer que um dia tivera um lar de verdade. Sua mãe morreu no parto e seu pai quando ele tinha dez anos. Ele era um homem bom, honesto e decente, um fazendeiro do Alabama. Porém, no velho oeste, qualidades como essa não eram muito apreciadas e Anthony Ford foi assassinado por homens inescrupulosos que queriam suas terras.

Depois disso, Sawyer foi acolhido por um outro fazendeiro local que era o oposto de seu pai. Colocou-o para trabalhar no roçado de imediato, tratava-o mal e sempre arrumava uma desculpa para bater nele. Aos dezesseis anos conseguiu fugir para tentar a própria sorte. Conheceu Goodwin e Juliet e aprendeu tudo o que precisava sobre levar uma vida desonesta. Aos vinte anos conheceu Kate e se apaixonou perdidamente. Mas ela não era mulher de um homem só, possuía o espírito livre e aos poucos Sawyer aprendeu que o amor era coisa que só existia nos livros.

Ainda sim, cultivava em seu íntimo o sonho de um dia ser um homem respeitável como seu pai foi até o fim. Ele amou perdidamente Mary Ford, sua mãe e sempre contava ao filho o quanto foi feliz com ela e o aconselhava a trabalhar muito para ter seu próprio pedaço de terra e uma esposa que pudesse trabalhar ao dele e lhe dar uma família. Foi pensando nisso que ele olhou para sua doce esposa. Seu pai teria gostado muito dela, pois Ana-Lucia era trabalhadora e virtuosa. Viriam a ser felizes um dia? Ele conseguiria amá-la tanto quanto seu pai amou sua mãe?

Enquanto pensava sobre isso, ele a conduziu para dentro da casa. Ela tinha razão, do jeito que estava, o lugar parecia medonho, não havia outra palavra que pudesse defini-lo no momento. Mas podiam trabalhar juntos, construir um lar para eles, era o que Sawyer desejava.

- Aqui dentro não parece tão mal, não acha?- ele indagou com um sorriso brincalhão e Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso. Ele estava tentando fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor apesar daquela situação toda.

- Acho que sim.- disse ela, dando de ombros.

Eles caminharam pela casa enorme e empoeirada e chegaram até a cozinha, ainda no andar de baixo.

- Está com fome?- ele indagou.

Ana-Lucia estava faminta, mas nunca fora de ficar reclamando de nada.

- Não, ta tudo bem.

- Ah, você deve estar com fome, meu doce, passamos o dia inteiro viajando e fizemos nossa última refeição há horas. – ele consultou o relógio de ouro dentro do colete. Passavam das dez. – Bem, eu vou pegar o cavalo e tentar conseguir uma refeição quente para nós dois na cidade. Você pode explorar a casa à vontade se quiser. Se importa de ficar sozinha?- tudo o que ele não queria era deixá-la, tinha medo de que a esposa lhe escapasse, mas precisava dar-lhe um voto de confiança, para que ela também pudesse confiar nele.

- Não.- ela respondeu. – Pode ir, eu ficarei bem. – acampar em pântanos e florestas escuras tinha sido seu estilo de vida por muitos anos, pro isso ela não temia passar algum tempo sozinha naquela casa escura. Temia muito mais outra noite com ele. Seus sentimentos e pensamentos sobre o que acontecera na noite de núpcias ainda estavam confusos. Se perguntava se ele iria querer repetir o que fizeram ainda aquela noite?

- Está certo. Então eu voltarei logo com algo quente e delicioso para comermos.- ele disse, beijando-lhe a testa carinhosamente. A carícia terna deixou em Ana-Lucia um sentimento de segurança quando ele partiu.

Assim que se viu sozinha, Ana foi até a charrete e procurou pelas velas que sabia que o marido tinha comprado em Vila Orquídea. Voltou à casa e acendeu uma, iluminando o ambiente sombrio. Resolveu explorar a parte de cima da casa. Quando subiu as escadas, o assoalho rangeu sob seus pés e Ana-Lucia caminhou bem devagar, com medo de que a madeira puída cedesse.

Finalmente chegou ao andar de cima. Pelo número de portas concluiu que havia muitos quartos. Entrou em um deles, o maior de todos. Estava tão cheio de poeira como o resto da casa, mas havia uma bancada de mogno, um guarda-roupa e uma cama de casal em bom estado ainda com um colchão de plumas.

Voltou à charrete, lá embaixo e subiu com os cobertores e travesseiros que tinham trazido. Naquele momento, sentiu-se feliz por ter aceitado a oferta de seu marido em comprar um enxoval de casamento na Vila Orquídea. Eles tinham praticamente tudo o que precisavam para suas necessidades imediatas.

Com o ânimo renovado por poder deixar o quarto limpo e arrumado para que tivessem onde dormir àquela noite, Ana-Lucia pôs-se a arrumar os cobertores e travesseiros sobre a cama, depois encontrou uma velha vassoura e tirou um pouco do pó do quarto. Abriu uma das janelas e deixou o ar frio da noite entrar. Sem perceber, estava sorrindo enquanto executava essas tarefas, esquecendo-se do que realmente a levara a estar naquela casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer galopou pela cidade pensando em sua esposa sozinha naquela casa escura. Esperava que ela estivesse bem e principalmente que estivesse lá quando ele voltasse. Como era muito tarde, as portas e janelas das casas estavam fechadas, inclusive o armazém onde poderia conseguir mantimentos para prepararem uma refeição. As ruas estavam iluminadas por algumas tochas que permitiam a ele ler as placas dos estabelecimentos comerciais, mas realmente não encontrou nenhum lugar onde pudesse conseguir comida àquela hora da noite.

Ficou preocupado e resolveu ir se apresentar ao prefeito da cidade. Ele pretendia fazer isso somente pela manhã, pois a chave da casa tinha sido enviada pelo prefeito quando ainda estava em outra cidade, porém, a necessidade de conseguir uma refeição para sua esposa o fez procurar pelo homem antes do amanhecer.

Encontrou três cowboys conversando à porta do único saloon da cidade e os cumprimentou:

- Boa noite, cavalheiros.

- Boa noite, forasteiro.- disse um deles tocando a aba do chapéu. – Está procurando um lugar para pernoitar? A pensão de Madame Wanzeler fica naquela direção. – o homem apontou.

- Bem, na verdade estou procurando um lugar onde possa comprar uma boa refeição pronta e gostaria de saber também onde fica a casa do Prefeito Benjamin Linus.

- Se quer falar com ele, senhor, não precisa ir até a casa dele não. Vai encontrá-lo aqui mesmo no saloon e quanto à refeição, se o senhor bater à porta de Madame Wanzeler pode conseguir um bom prato de cozido de coelho.- falou o primeiro homem.

- O que o traz à Dharma Ville?- perguntou o segundo.

- Trabalho.- respondeu Sawyer desmontando do cavalo. – Eu sou James Ford. O novo xerife da cidade.

Os três homens mudaram de expressão de imediato. Passaram da casualidade à subserviência em questão de segundos. Retiraram os chapéus da cabeça em sinal de respeito e começaram a tagarelar sem parar:

- Quer que eu cuide do seu cavalo, xerife?- indagou um deles.

- Eu lhe mostrar onde está o prefeito Linus.- sugeriu outro.

- E eu posso ir buscar a refeição de que o senhor precisa lá na pensão de Madame Wanzeler, o que o senhor gostaria de comer?

Sawyer franziu o cenho, querendo parecer severo diante daqueles homens. Era uma sensação nova e excitante ser respeitado daquele jeito, por isso escolhera ser xerife. Aproveitou-se da subserviência deles, dizendo:

- È bom poder contar com vocês rapazes, e estou muito feliz em assumir meu novo cargo aqui na cidade, mas tenho uma reclamação a fazer que talvez vocês possam me ajudar.

- Do que precisa, xerife?- indagou o mais velho dos homens. – Por acaso está preocupado com a solidão? Temos belas mulheres em nosso saloon, inclusive mexicanas.- o sujeito sugeriu. – Posso lhe apresentar a Consuelo e...

- Oh, não. Não estou me referindo a isso.- Sawyer corrigiu de imediato. – Sou muito bem casado. Inclusive já levei minha senhora para a casa que pertenceu ao antigo xerife e era justamente sobre isso que eu queria falar. Sinceramente, rapazes, aquela casa não é digna de minha esposa, está caindo aos pedaços!

- Pois é, xerife, mas é que o antigo xerife, o velho Donald, ele não se preocupava muito com a manutenção da casa não. Acho que foi por isso que quando o prefeito Linus postou o anúncio para o novo xerife, exigiu que ele fosse casado. O Donald não era um cara de respeito como o senhor.

- Então.- disse Sawyer, com um sorriso amigável. – Por isso mesmo preciso de alguns homens para me ajudar na reforma da casa. Quero um lar de verdade pra minha pequena, entendem?

- Sim, senhor.- responderam os três em uníssono.

- Pode contar comigo.- ofereceu-se o mais velho, seguido pelos outros dois. – Eu sou Leslie Arznt, ferreiro.

- Eu sou Steve.- disse o outro. – Cuido do gado do Sr. Linus. E esse é o meu irmão Scott, ele é mudo.

O jovem rapaz fez uma reverência para ele.

- Bem, vai ser um prazer contar com a ajuda de vocês.- ele estendeu a rédea do cavalo para o rapaz mudo. – Eu estou indo me apresentar ao prefeito, quando voltar gostaria daquela refeição que me sugeriram?

Os homens afirmaram que iam atender aos pedidos de Sawyer, muito solícitos. Ele então, adentrou o salão. Era igual a muitos outros que já visitara em todo oeste, mas aquela era a primeira vez que entrava em um sem se ser com interesse em bebidas ou mulheres.

A princípio, os homens o olharam com desconfiança por ele ser um forasteiro, mas quando ele dizia que se tratava do xerife e estava procurando pelo prefeito Linus, o semblante dos homens mudavam. O barman ofereceu-lhe uma quantidade generosa de bebida alcoólica e o prefeito foi chamado. Aparentemente, ele estava em uma importante reunião com duas belas garotas no andar de cima. Quando ele apareceu, apertou a mão de Sawyer com firmeza, e agradeceu imensamente que ele tivesse aceitado o cargo, porque os tempos estavam difíceis, que o salário não era muito alto e que a cidade se localizava em um local perigoso, que sempre tinham problemas com pistoleiros.

Sawyer garantiu a ele que faria o seu melhor. Que o salário estava bom, que não tinha medo de pistoleiros e de que tudo o que precisava era de uma boa reforma na casa que moraria com a esposa. O prefeito disse a Sawyer que a reforma seria providenciada no dia seguinte, que ele não se preocupasse. Depois disso, o homem desatou a falar sobre um monte de coisas em relação à cidade, forasteiros, etc.

O xerife estava de saco cheio daquela conversa. Não gostou do prefeito de cara, achou-o um bajulador. Ele estava ansioso para voltar para casa e ficar com a esposa. Quando um dos homens trouxe finalmente a refeição que ele esperava, agradeceu a ele, se despediu do prefeito, afirmando que conversariam no dia seguinte, montou em seu cavalo e voltou para casa.

Quando chegou, entrou correndo na velha casa e chamando pela esposa.

- Lulu! Lulu! Eu estou de volta, querida. Onde você está?

- Aqui em cima.- ela respondeu.

Ele subiu as escadas com cuidado e a encontrou lavando o rosto em uma bacia de porcelana no quarto. O lugar estava inacreditavelmente limpo e a cama pronta com lençóis macios e cheirosos. Sawyer se esqueceu de que estava com fome.

- Você fez um belo trabalho aqui, pequena.

- Esse quarto estava muito sujo e precisávamos de um lugar limpo pra dormir, não é?

- Está perfeito.- o olhar dele fixou-se no decote do vestido dela. Ana notou e tentou desviar a atenção dele para outro assunto.

- Então, onde está a comida?

Eles desceram e comeram na varanda onde estava menos sujo. Depois de comerem, ele se aconchegou a ela, abraçando-a, mas Ana-Lucia disse:

- È tarde, devíamos ir pra cama.

- Sim, eu acho uma boa idéia.- ele disse com ar malicioso.

- È que eu estou cansada.- ela justificou-se. – Gostaria de dormir um pouco.

Sawyer beijou-lhe a têmpora.

- Você vai descansar, querida. Nos meus braços.

Ana-Lucia engoliu em seco, pelo jeito ele iria querer repetir a dose àquela noite. E ela era sua esposa, tinha que ceder. Mas poderia também impor suas próprias regras. Quando chegaram ao quarto, Sawyer a abraçou por trás e beijou-lhe a nuca, estava louco para despi-la e fazer amor.

- Xerife?- ela chamou.

- Yeah, baby?

- Eu vou pra cama com você, mas antes, preciso colocar minha camisola.

- Não precisa de camisola! Quero você nua!

- Não!- ela disse com firmeza e Sawyer a soltou. – Por favor, me deixe colocar minha camisola.

Os olhos escuros dela imploravam que ele fosse compreensivo e ele não a obrigaria a fazer tudo do jeito dele. Não dessa vez. Não estava bêbado e se ele queria que ela confiasse nele, tinha que começar a ceder.

Ana-Lucia se retirou para um vestíbulo anexo ao quarto e vestiu sua camisola, sem colocar nada por baixo. Sabia que ele precisaria ter contato com seu corpo, mas dessa vez podia ser mais rápido. Ele não tocaria em seu corpo inteiro. E ela teria o controle da situação, não sucumbiria como na noite anterior.

Ela voltou ao quarto e o encontrou debaixo das cobertas. Sabia que ele estava nu, mas preferiu não pensar nisso quando se deitou timidamente ao seu lado na cama.

- Não há motivo para ter medo.- ele sussurrou, encostando sua coxa ao quadril dela. – Você não irá mais sentir dor e nem vai sangrar, pequena.

- Não estou com medo.- disse ela. – Não era medo que estava sentindo, mas não sabia dizer também qual era o tipo de sentimento.

Ana sentiu a mão masculina acariciando-lhe os cabelos, o pescoço, envolvendo seus seios sob o tecido da camisola de algodão.

- Queria tanto que você tirasse isso...

- Não!- ela repetiu, categórica.

Sawyer não insistiu e continuou acariciando o corpo dela, mesmo estando vestida.

- Quero você agora, quero tanto...- ele ergueu a bainha da camisola dela e deitou-se por cima do corpo pequeno, fazendo com que ela sentisse um pouco do peso do corpo dele. Ana arfou. – Tudo bem, docinho?

- Está tudo bem.- ela respondeu.

- Tenho medo de machucar você se não estiver pronta, querida. Se lembra de como é estar pronta, não se lembra?

Ana virou o rosto para o lado, envergonhada.

- Sim, você se lembra. Preciso te tocar pra saber se está pronta pra me receber.- a mão dele escorregou por entre as coxas dela e Ana moveu os quadris. – Está tudo bem, amor, está tudo bem...- o dedo dele acariciou devagar as dobras femininas, sentindo a umidade que precisava. – Oh sim, minha menina, você está pronta!

O corpo dela formigava e o carinho em seu corpo estava bom demais. Ana fechou os olhos.

- Quero sua boca!- ouviu ele dizer, antes de sentir os lábios do marido tomando-lhe os seus. Beijaram-se. – Lulu, você é tão doce!- ele gemeu em seus lábios, colocando o corpo entre suas coxas.

Mais uma vez Ana desfrutava da sensação do corpo dele invadindo o seu, numa doce tortura. Ele posicionou-se entre as pernas dela, e entrelaçou com as dele, erguendo-lhe os braços acima da cabeça. Depois a olhou bem de perto enquanto mergulhava naquele calor.

- Você me deixa sem fôlego, baby, é tão apertada...- ele retirou-se dela, tomou impulso e fazendo pressão, penetrou mais fundo.

- Oh!- Ana deu um gritinho, em surpresa

- Não acredito que é tão gostoso!- ele comentou, movendo-se dentro dela. – Ana, oh meu, Deus, Ana! – Ah, que gostoso!- Sawyer repetiu.

- Meu corpo não é muito pequeno?- ela indagou e em seguida perguntou-se da onde tinha surgido aquela pergunta.

- Não, querida, você é perfeita!- ele entrou e saiu de seu corpo mais uma vez. Ana respirou ofegante e instintivamente seu corpo agarrou-se ao dele.

Sawyer investiu com mais força e Ana começou a gemer alto, agarrada ao marido. Não querendo que o balanço dos quadris dele junto aos seus acabasse nunca. Ela sentiu o próprio corpo contorcer-se uma sensação de agonia dominá-la até que uma sensação de total relaxamento assumisse, fazendo-a ficar imóvel nos braços de Sawyer.

Ainda pôde ouvir o gemido de realização dele e sentir seu corpo ser invadido de calor líquido, mas a essa altura já estava praticamente adormecida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Ana acordou com o já familiar formigamento entre as pernas e gemeu suavemente. Dormir com Sawyer mais uma vez tinha sido maravilhoso. Ela se virou na cama esperando encontrá-lo, mas estava sozinha.

Levantou-se, lavou-se e vestiu uma roupa mais adequada à luz do dia. Quando chegou à cozinha, encontrou um pedaço de papel escrito com uma letra muito caprichada. Mas não sabia do que se tratava, nem quem tinha escrito porque não sabia ler.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Onde estava seu marido?

Continua...


	6. Coisas de cidade pequena

**Capítulo 6**

**Coisas de cidade pequena**

O som de passos e risadas se aproximando da varanda da casa fez com que Ana-Lucia enxugasse as lágrimas do rosto com as costas das mãos e as limpasse na camisola. Não fazia a menor idéia de quem estaria indo visitá-la àquela hora da manhã.

Logo algumas batidas na porta da entrada foram ouvidas e Ana-Lucia recordou-se de que, de acordo com os padrões não-ciganos, não estava vestida adequadamente para receber visitas. Levantara tão rápido de sua cama para ir procurar Sawyer que não se lembrara de colocar o robe. E o pior de tudo é que não vestia nada por baixo da camisola de algodão.

Como ela não respondeu às batidas, estas tornaram-se insistentes e Ana correu até a sala, indagando:

- Quem é?

- Bom dia, Sra. Sawyer.- disse uma voz feminina fanhosa e afetada do outro lado da porta. – Eu sou Nancy Linus, a esposa do prefeito e vim dar-lhe as boas vindas junto com as outras mulheres influentes da cidade. – à menção da palavra "influentes", Ana ouviu risadinhas de contentamento.

- Aguardem um minuto por favor.- pediu Ana. – È que acabei de despertar.

E dizendo isso, Ana-Lucia subiu correndo as escadas e procurou por um de seus vestidos novos. Escolheu um estampado com flores do campo, tirou a camisola e o vestiu depressa. Não tinha tempo para vestir as complicadas roupas de baixo ou então deixaria suas simpáticas vizinhas muito tempo esperando por ela. Era muito mais fácil se vestir quando vivia entre os ciganos, bastava uma blusa de seda, sua saia longa e estampada e a calçola curta de algodão que não passava das coxas. Com certeza mais confortável do que toda aquela renda que as mulheres da sociedade americana usavam. Por fim, ela prendeu os longos cabelos negros em uma trança improvisada, calçando suas novas botas de couro para ir receber as mulheres à sua porta.

- Olá!- saudou com um sorriso amistoso.

Cinco mulheres vestidas impecavelmente com seus vestidos caros e chapéis à última moda de Paris sorriam para Ana-Lucia. Duas delas traziam cestas com pães, suco de frutas e mel, como presente de boas-vindas para a esposa do novo xerife. Outra trazia uma cesta com flores frescas do campo e havia uma que carregava um rechonchudo bebê de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis nos braços.

- Não vai nos convidar para entrar, Sra. Sawyer?

- È que... – Ana hesitou. – Eu e meu marido mudamos ontem à noite para esta casa e como podem perceber ela está precisando de muita limpeza e reparos, logo não terei um lugar limpo e decente para acomodá-las, senhoras.

- Ah querida, não se preocupe com isso.- falou a mulher do prefeito. – Nós cuidaremos de tudo, foi para isso que viemos. Ben me disse ontem à noite mesmo que o xerife Sawyer já tinha se mudado e que a casa estava precisando de limpeza e reforma. Então formamos uma equipe e viemos ajudá-la. Oh!- a mulher levou a mão enluvada à boca e arregalou seus enormes olhos azuis, fitando Ana-Lucia com muita curiosidade. – Eu realmente não imaginava que você fosse tão jovem. Quantos anos tem, meu bem?

- !7.- Ana respondeu, incomodada com o olhar inquisidor que a mulher tinha sobre ela.

- Oh sim, extremamente jovem. Apenas um ano mais velho que a minha Pat.- ela mostrou uma garota de cabelos castanho-claros e muito lisos, com enormes olhos azuis como os dela.

- Muito prazer, Sra. Sawyer.- disse a moça, bem educada.

A seguir, as outras mulheres se apresentaram.

- Eu sou Claire Pace, esposa do banqueiro.- disse uma jovem mulher loira de cabelos cacheados presos em um coque severo para a idade dela. – E este é o meu filho Aaron.- ela mostrou o bebê, toda orgulhosa.

- Ele é lindo!- Ana exclamou.

- Eu sou Charlotte Faraday, a esposa do pastor.- falou uma mulher de pele muito clara, cabelos quase vermelhos e olhos tão azuis que davam a impressão de serem transparentes.

A última a se apresentar foi a mulher com quem Ana mais simpatizou à primeira vista. Era alta, loira, com um belo rosto e olhos azuis sinceros. Vestia-se como Ana, usando um vestido florido.

- Eu sou Shannon Jarrah, dona do empório local. Também sou modista, costuro vestidos e fabrico chapéis. Meu marido, Sayid, tem negócios de petróleo e gado na região.

- È um prazer conhecer todas vocês.- Ana disse, com uma mesura. Tinha aprendido algumas das regras da sociedade do oeste com Nikki, mas não se achava preparada o suficiente para conviver com aquelas mulheres. – Entrem, por favor.- ela deu espaço para que as mulheres passassem.

Nancy começou a observar sem nenhum escrúpulo as condições da casa e indagou:

- Oh, Sra. Sawyer, como conseguiram passar a noite com a casa nessas condições? Poderiam ter pernoitado na pensão de Madame Wanzeler.

- Eu consegui deixar o quarto adequado, senhora Linus.

- Ah, por favor, querida, minhas amigas me chamam de Nancy.

Ana sorriu e levou as mulheres para cozinha. Shannon tirou um pano limpo da cesta que carregava e cobriu a mesa empoeirada para que as damas pudessem comer juntas. Charlotte abriu as janelas emperradas com dificuldade e deixou o ar entrar.

- Nós preparamos algumas delícias para você.- disse Nancy, empolgada, descobrindo a cesta de pães e mostrando as iguarias que tinham trazido, incluindo o mel que Ana tanto adorava.

- Obrigada, vocês são muito gentis.

As mulheres sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer e tagarelar. Ana-Lucia tentava participar da conversa, mas era informação demais para uma moça que tinha passado os últimos três anos fazendo faxina em um bordel. Que aquelas respeitáveis senhoras nunca sonhassem com isso.

- Quando precisar de um chapéu ou um vestido.- disse Shannon. – Não hesite em me procurar, Sra. Sawyer.

- Obrigada, Shannon, mas ainda nem tive oportunidade de usar todo o meu enxoval que meu marido presenteou-me.

- Seu marido foi quem lhe deu o enxoval de casamento?- indagou Charlotte, visivelmente chocada.

- Sim.- Ana respondeu com inocência.

- Mas isso é um absurdo, minha cara.- completou Nancy. – Sua mãe é quem deveria ter pronunciado seu enxoval de casamento.

Ana as fitou sem saber o que dizer, quando Claire concluiu sem que ela dissesse nada.

- Oh pobrezinha, você é órfã?

- Bem...

- Oh, me desculpe, querida. Não sabíamos que era órfã. Então não possui mais ninguém em sua família, nem uma tia?

Ana-Lucia percebeu que estava em maus-lençóis diante daquele interrogatório que se descortinava a sua frente. Resolveu entrar no jogo delas para que não suscitasse nenhuma suspeita a respeito de como ela conhecera o xerife e do motivo pelo qual estava casada com ele.

- Sim, eu tenho uma tia, distante. E ela organizou o casamento. Mas como meu dote era pequeno...- foi um momento ótimo para Ana lembrar-se de que Nikki falara a respeito do dote que as moças precisavam ter para se casar. Sendo cigana, Ana não possuía nenhum.

- Sim, e então seu marido ajudou a pagar pelo enxoval. Isso é muito romântico.- concluiu Claire. – Ele deve ser muito apaixonado por você para ter feito isso.

- Geralmente o que mais interessa aos homens é o dote.- disse Pat Linus que tinha se mantido calada até aquele instante.

- Não se preocupe, querida.- disse Nancy para a filha. – O seu pai pagará o maior dote do mundo por você.

Ana-Lucia achava aquela história de dote muito esquisita. Como um homem podia comprar a mulher que amava? Sentiu-se desconfortável com aquele pensamento, pois Sawyer fizera exatamente isso, a comprara como se ela fosse um objeto.

Tentando esquecer esse assunto, Ana colocou mais suco em seu copo e pôs-se a beber. O suco de maçã estava delicioso. Nancy voltou a fitá-la com interesse e Ana já estava quase perguntando qual era o problema dela.

- Você costumava pegar muito sol onde morava, querida?

- Às vezes.- Ana deu de ombros. – Por que?

- È que sua pele está com uma tonalidade muito escura. Você é bonita, mas precisa cuidar melhor da sua pele.

- Suco de limão ajuda a clarear.- disse Charlotte.

Ana ficou constrangida com aqueles comentários. Sua pele era morena e isso não tinha nada a ver com o sol. Nascera assim. Fazia parte de suas raízes espanholas.

- Não creio que tenha nada de errado com a pele dela.- disse Shannon. – Aliás você tem uma pele linda.

- Obrigada.- respondeu Ana.

- Qual seu primeiro nome?- indagou Claire.

- Ana-Lucia.

- Ana-Lucia?- repetiu Nancy. – Um nome incomum. Você é descendente de espanhóis, querida?

- Sim.- Ana respondeu com orgulho e encarou a esposa do prefeito com firmeza.

Shannon notou que Ana estava começando a se aborrecer com o jeito intromissivo de Nancy e resolveu pôr um fim àquela conversa:

- Bem, meninas, se quisermos deixar a casa do xerife em ordem, é melhor nos apressarmos!

As mulheres então se ergueram da mesa e começaram a conversar sobre como fariam para deixar a casa impecável. Nancy explicou que dois empregados de seu marido estavam vindo para consertar telhas, fechaduras e o que mais eles precisassem.

Quando elas se afastaram para ir buscar na charrete o material para realizar a faxina a que se propunham, Shannon se aproximou de Ana e disse:

- Não se preocupe com a Nancy, ela tem a língua solta, mas é inofensiva.

Ana sorriu, realmente tinha gostado muito de Shannon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer recostou-se para trás, no espaldar da cadeira e pôs as botas em cima da mesa, cruzando as pernas. Os braços estavam atrás da cabeça e ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. A estrela dourada em seu peito brilhava, ofuscando tudo ao seu redor.

Estava orgulho de si mesmo. Agora era oficialmente o xerife de Dharma Ville. Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso dele se pudesse vê-lo. Era um homem respeitável agora e não importava se usava uma identidade falsa. Ninguém jamais descobriria que ele era. O importante é que era um homem decente, respeitado e muito bem casado.

Seu coração bateu forte ao pensar na esposa. Será que com o tempo Ana se sentiria mais à vontade com ele na hora da intimidade? Ele ansiava tanto que ela se entregasse de verdade e correspondesse à paixão dele. Mas não podia forçá-la, precisava compreender como ela se sentia tendo sido afastada de sua família. Por isso, acordara naquela manhã decidido a agradá-la e escrevera o bilhete carinhoso dizendo que não voltaria muito tarde do trabalho porque estava ansioso para dar um passeio com ela.

Estava pensando sobre isso quando ouviu duas batidas na porta da delegacia.

- Pode entrar.- ele autorizou.

Um homem alto, de cabelos escuros, rosto bem feito, ar bondoso e óculos de armação de metal no rosto, todo vestido de branco adentrou a delegacia e tirou ao chapéu ao ver Sawyer. O xerife baixou suas pernas de cima da mesa e repetiu o gesto do homem.

- Bom dia, xerife.

- Bom dia.- Sawyer respondeu.

- Eu sou o médico da cidade. Dr. Jack Shephard.

- Olá, como vai?- indagou Sawyer, apertando com a firmeza a mão do médico.

- Vou bem, obrigado. Vim apenas conhecê-lo. Na verdade somos vizinhos. Eu moro no rancho ao lado do pântano.

- Que bom saber que tenho um médico perto de casa.- disse Sawyer.

- Sim, e qualquer coisa que o senhor ou a sua senhora precisarem é só mandar me chamar.

- Obrigado, mas pode me chamar de Sawyer, doutor.

- E você também pode me chamar de Jack.

- Bem, Jack, eu e minha pequena ainda estamos nos instalando, mas você e sua esposa podem aparecer qualquer dia para jantar conosco.

- Obrigado pelo convite. Mas temo não poder levar minha esposa. Ela faleceu há cinco anos.

- Oh, sinto muito.

- Tudo bem.

- Bem, de qualquer forma pode aparecer para jantar conosco mesmo assim.

- Obrigado, xerife.- respondeu o médico se retirando da delegacia.

Sawyer gostou dele. Era bom ter um médico como vizinho. Um dia sua Ana lhe daria um filho e ele ficaria mais tranqüilo tendo um médico por perto. Os tempos estavam ficando modernos e uma simples parteira cuidando de sua esposa o deixaria preocupado, principalmente por causa do que aconteceu à sua mãe quando ele nasceu.

Nesse momento, outro homem entrou na delegacia, dessa vez sem bater. Era o prefeito, Benjamin Linus. Ao contrário do médico, Sawyer antipatizou com ele à primeira vista.

- Bom dia, prefeito.

- Bom dia, xerife. Vim verificar se o senhor está bem instalado?

- Está tudo ótimo, prefeito Linus.

- Queria comunicar-lhe que minha esposa Nancy e as amigas já foram para sua casa cuidar de tudo e ajudar sua esposa. Também mandei Scott e Steve para fazer os reparos que a casa está precisando.

- Fico-lhe muito grato.- respondeu Sawyer.

- Amanhã é aniversário de minha esposa.- o prefeito acrescentou, sorridente. – E vamos dar um jantar em nossa residência. Só para os amigos íntimos. Mas é claro que o senhor e sua esposa estão convidados.

- Muito obrigado pelo convite, prefeito.

O homem ainda ficou por lá por mais de meia hora, tagarelando futilidades e enaltecendo a presença de Sawyer na cidade. Ele era mesmo um cínico, ficava ali posando de pai de família quando na verdade passava suas noites no saloon bebendo e fornicando com prostitutas. Bem, Sawyer não era nenhum santo, mas agora que estava casado, e com uma linda mulher, não sentia a menor necessidade de se enfiar em um saloon. Bordéis eram para os solitários, era o que seu velho pai costumava dizer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O dia passou se arrastando para Sawyer. Por mais orgulhoso que estivesse por ter aquele emprego, era muito chato passar o dia inteiro sentado em uma cadeira esperando que algo importante e emocionante acontecesse. A cidade estava muito pacata em seu primeiro dia de trabalho e ele queria mesmo era voltar para casa e ver sua esposa. Esperava que ela ficasse feliz em vê-lo depois de um dia de trabalho.

Entretanto, Ana-Lucia não estava pensando nele, pelo menos não enquanto limpava a casa com as outras mulheres e as ouvia falarem sem parar sobre assuntos que ela desconhecia. Ana estava era assustada por ter que conviver naquela sociedade. Era diferente no bordel porque Dom Guimarães não a deixava sair muito e ela vivia para atender às necessidades das garotas dele, era uma simples criada, mas ali, em Dharma Ville ela era a esposa do xerife e precisava agir como tal, embora não soubesse como. Ainda estava curiosa sobre quem escrevera o bilhete que estava sobre a mesa da cozinha, qual era seu conteúdo, e por que Sawyer saíra tão cedo para o trabalho sem sequer falar com ela.

Enquanto Ana-Lucia e Sawyer estavam tentando se acostumar com as súbitas mudanças em suas vidas, muito longe dali, no acampamento cigano, Yago assistia a mais um entardecer e seu coração se enchia de tristeza. Já fazia três anos, desde que mercadores de escravos raptaram sua noiva e ele nunca mais tivera notícias dela. Não se perdoava por não ter conseguido salvá-la a tempo. Mas nem por isso desistia de encontrá-la. Toda sua existência se resumia em encontrar Ana-Lucia Cortez, a filha do líder de seu clã que lhe tinha sido prometida em casamento desde o seu nascimento. Era o destino de ambos e nada poderia mudar isso.

- Yago! Yago!- chamou uma voz grave vinda da entrada do acampamento. Era Tiago, filho mais velho do líder Manoel e meio-irmão de sua noiva.

Yago voltou-se para ele e seu coração disparou ao ver quem o acompanhava.

- Nuvem negra!- ele exclamou.

O índio o saudou com um menear da cabeça e desceu de seu cavalo.

- Que notícias trazes para mim?- Yago perguntou no idioma dos Cherokees. Há cerca de um ano, o índio havia sido ferido gravemente em um confronto com os homens brancos. Yago o encontrou e o levou para o acampamento cigano, onde ele foi cuidado por sua tia Raquel. Desde então, Nuvem Negra e Yago firmaram uma forte amizade. O índio jurou lealdade à Yago e sua tribo, e ao saber ao saber do infortúnio do amigo em procurar por sua noiva raptada, Nuvem Negra prometeu que a encontraria.

- Há alguns dias.- o índio começou a contar sua história. – Eu estava na estrada e vi uma moça vagando sozinha. Tenho certeza que era uma cigana. Eu então desci de meu cavalo e averigüei se ela tinha a marca conforme você me disse.

- E?- Yago já não agüentava mais de ansiedade. – Diz logo, homem! Soube alguma coisa sobre Ana-Lucia?

- A moça que eu encontrei na estrada, ela tinha a marca da meia lua com as três estrelas!

- _Ariella_! Só pode ser ela!- Yago exclamou no idioma cigano. – Mas por que não a trouxe até mim, Nuvem Negra?

- Eu pronunciei seu nome para ela e os olhos dela brilharam. Ela me perguntou algo no idioma dos brancos usando o seu nome, mas nesse momento, fui acertado por trás, na cabeça. E quando acordei, já estava na tribo. Pena vermelha e os outros foram procurar por mim. Acredito que o homem que me bateu levou sua noiva, Yago.

Yago passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e cacheados.

- Mas quem é esse homem que levou _Ariella_? E por que ela falou com você na língua dos brancos?

- O que tem _Ariella_?- Raquel Cortez, a esposa do líder e mãe de Ana-Lucia se aproximou do sobrinho que conversava com o índio.

- Senhora Raquel.- o índio a cumprimentou, respeitoso.

- Olá, Nuvem Negra. E então, por que falavam de _Ariella_?- Ariella era o nome cigano secreto de Ana-Lucia. Fazia parte da tradição cigana dar dois nomes ao filho, o primeiro que seria o nome oficial pelo qual seria conhecido dentro e fora da tribo e o nome secreto, escolhido pela mãe e soprado no ouvido do bebê ao nascer. Poucos tinham acesso ao nome secreto de um cigano, Nuvem Negra conhecia o de Ana-Lucia porque Yago achava que toda e qualquer informação referente a ela era importante em sua busca.

- Nuvem Negra a encontrou, mas não pôde trazê-la de volta para nós, tia Raquel.

Os olhos dela se alargaram. Não tinha notícias da filha há três anos.

- Você viu a minha filha?- indagou, emocionada.

- Sim, senhora.- respondeu o índio.

- E como ela estava?

- Parecia assustada, senhora. Como se fugisse de algo.

Os olhos de Yago brilharam de ódio.

- Ela estava fugindo daquele homem, tenho certeza. Vou matá-lo quando encontrá-lo e se ele tiver colocado um dedo na minha _Ariella_, a morte dele será lenta e dolorosa.

Raquel baixou os olhos. Temia por sua filha. Esperava que ninguém tivesse feito mal nenhum a ela, nem mesmo esse homem.

- Talvez ele a estivesse protegendo, Yago!

- Protegendo? Ele devia estar se aproveitando dela, tia! Ana é a mulher mais linda de todo o nosso acampamento.

- Ela era apenas uma criança quando foi levada.- ela lembrou-o.

- Mas agora já é uma mulher. Tem 17 anos. E se esse homem se atreveu a tirar a honra dela, vai se arrepender de ter nascido. _Ariella _é minha!

Quando Yago se afastou com Nuvem Negra e Tiago para dar as notícias sobre Ana-Lucia para Manoel, Raquel pensou consigo se Yago era mesmo uma boa escolha para ser marido de sua _Ariella_. Ele era o futuro líder da tribo. Era considerado forte e sábio, à altura de Manoel. Mas às vezes ela se perguntava se ele queria se casar com sua filha porque a amava ou porque desejava mais do que tudo ser o líder da tribo. As mulheres eram extremamente importantes na sociedade cigana, mas não tinham voz. Cuidavam da comida, dos filhos e dos maridos. Trabalhavam arduamente lendo a sorte dos americanos para conseguir dinheiro e sequer podiam sentar-se à mesa com os homens. Manoel era um marido gentil e amoroso que permitia que ela opinasse nos assuntos da tribo e que se sentasse à mesa ao lado dele, costume abominado por alguns homens do acampamento. No entanto, Yago faria o mesmo com Ana-Lucia ou a usaria para chegar o poder?

Se Ana não se casasse com ele, Yago perderia o direito à sucessão de liderança da tribo cigana e Tiago sucederia Manoel. O destino parecia estar fazendo novos planos desde que Ana-Lucia fora levada da tribo. Raquel precisava consultar a anciã e descobrir mais a respeito do que os astros reservavam para sua filha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana ouviu o tropel do cavalo de seu marido se aproximando quando a noite caiu, e tratou de se vestir depressa. Tinha acabado de tomar banho em uma tina que colocara no quarto e estava terminando de abotoar a combinação branca. Em poucos minutos estava pronta, antes que Sawyer subisse as escadas e começasse a chamar por ela.

- Lulu! Cheguei! Onde você está?

Ela apareceu à porta do quarto usando um delicado vestido rosa com babados no busto. Não tinha tido tempo para prender os cabelos e eles estavam soltos e úmidos sob seus ombros, os cachos descendo pelas costas.

- Hey!- ele disse com um suspiro. A cada vez que a via ela estava mais linda. – Como foi seu dia?- perguntou, pensando consigo se ela gostaria de ser abraçada.

- Foi cansativo.- ela respondeu com sinceridade. – Algumas mulheres da cidade vieram me ajudar a limpar e colocar as coisas em ordem. Dois homens também vieram fazer as reformas que a casa estava precisando.

Sawyer olhou ao seu redor.

- Está tudo perfeito, querida.

Ana assentiu.

- Gostaria de jantar? Eu preparei um ensopado.

- Seria ótimo.

Eu vou esquentar para você enquanto se lava para o jantar. Ele concordou e entrou no quarto começando a desabotoar a camisa. Ana sentiu um aperto no peito se perguntando por que ele não a abraçara. Ela sentira falta dele o dia inteiro e ainda estava magoada porque ele saíra da cama de manhã sem falar com ela. Estava começando a pensar se ele não já tinha se cansado dela e que agora seu casamento seria apenas uma conveniência. Mas não era isso desde o começo? Ela pensou. Pura conveniência?

Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha. Pôs-se a esquentar o ensopado para ele, colocando a caçarola na boca do fogão à lenha. Sawyer desceu alguns minutos depois e sentou-se à mesa, aguardando pacientemente que ela terminasse de esquentar a comida. Ansiava que ela mencionasse algo sobre o carinhoso bilhete que ele deixara pela manhã, e viesse abraçá-lo. Mas ela não dizia nada, tampouco se aproximou dele. Isso o deixou magoado e zangado. Ela era sua esposa e por mais que se conhecessem há pouco tempo poderiam ficar mais próximos para se conhecerem melhor. Ele estava disposto a tentar ter um casamento de verdade, mas e quanto a ela?

Ana terminou de esquentar a comida e colocou a caçarola sob a mesa de madeira, servindo o caldo quente em um prato de porcelana. O cheiro delicioso acendeu o apetite de Sawyer.

- Hum, isso parece muito bom!- ele comentou.

- Espero que esteja mesmo. Tive que cozinhar isso às pressas depois que todos foram embora, imaginei que você fosse chegar do trabalho com fome.

Sawyer colocou a colher no prato, encheu com o caldo e assoprou antes de levar à boca.

- Oh baby, isso está delicioso! Muito bom mesmo!

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Obrigada.

- Não vai comer?

- Não estou com fome.- ela respondeu. – Na verdade, estou muito cansada e gostaria de ir me deitar.

Sawyer largou a colher dentro do prato e a fitou:

- Você precisa comer, não pode ir pra cama sem se alimentar, principalmente depois de ter trabalhado tanto.

- Não estou mesmo com fome.- ela repetiu, fazendo menção de se retirar da cozinha.

Sawyer a segurou delicadamente pelo braço.

- Venha aqui!

- Por favor, eu estou mesmo cansada...

- Ana, venha aqui!- ele repetiu com mais ênfase fazendo um gesto para que ela se sentasse em seu colo. Não agüentava mais toda aquela frieza.

Ana-Lucia viu a fúria nos olhos dele e o obedeceu, sentando-se em seu colo. Sawyer colocou ambas as mãos na cintura dela e cheirou seu pescoço, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Posso saber por

que está tão zangada comigo, quindim?

Ela esperava que fosse receber uma bronca e ficou surpresa com o gesto carinhoso.

- Não estou zangada com você, só cansada.

- Não é o que parece pra mim, pequena. Não gostou do bilhete que te deixei?

Ana se levantou do colo dele bruscamente.

- Então foi você quem deixou o bilhete?

- E quem mais poderia ser, mulher? Eu acordei cedo para trabalhar e você estava agarradinha comigo, fiquei com pena de te acordar e deixei um bilhete.

- Por que me deixou um bilhete, se não sei ler?- ela indagou em tom acusatório.

- Eu não sabia sobre isso.

- Como se fosse comum as mulheres saberem ler!

- Minha mãe sabia!

- Que bom pra ela, mas não sou perfeita como sua mãe!

- E quem é que está comparando você com ela? Eu sequer a conheci! Ela morreu ao me dar à luz!

- Sinto muito!- Ana respondeu, arrependida de ter dito aquilo para ele.

- Não foi pra isso que me casei!- ele bradou e bateu com o punho na mesa. Ana deu um passo atrás.

- Eu sequer queria me casar!- ela disse, com a voz trêmula.

- È claro que não queria! Preferia ter sido prostituta não é? Ao invés de vir comigo e ser uma mulher decente!

- Pense o que quiser!- ela gritou. – Talvez tivesse sido melhor pra mim ter ficado no saloon já que nunca mais vou poder ver minha família mesmo! Posso não estar mais lá, mas continuo sendo escrava!

As últimas palavras dela fizeram Sawyer e explodir e ele a segurou pelos punhos, com raiva.

- Nunca mais repita isso, Sra. Sawyer! Você ainda é minha esposa, no papel e aos olhos de Deus! E se é minha esposa, me pertence e eu posso fazer o que quiser com você!

- Odeio você!- ela gritou, histérica!

Sawyer segurou o pulso dela com mais força e atirou o jantar de cima da mesa. Os pratos se partiram e o caldo se espalhou pelo chão. Ana tentou arranhá-lo para que ele a soltasse, mas Sawyer a manteve cativa, deitando-a na mesa e inclinando o corpo sobre ela.

- Você vai ficar quietinha, agora!

- Não!- ela gritou, empurrando-o de cima dela.

Mas Sawyer a segurou na mesa, erguendo-lhe o vestido. Ana gritou de novo, mas ele estava com tanta raiva e mágoa que não parou.

- Por que não gosta de fazer amor com seu marido? È tão difícil assim? È tão horrível assim?

- Pare, por favor!

- Não vou parar! Você é minha esposa e eu a quero agora!

Com as duas mãos, Sawyer rasgou o decote do adorável vestido rosa dela, destruindo o tecido rendado. Ana parou de lutar, rendida. Algumas lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto e Sawyer as enxugou com seus dedos.

- Não chore, pequena!- a voz dele era suave, contrastando com os gritos enraivecidos que ele dera com ela há alguns minutos. – Eu a quero tanto, pensei em você o dia inteiro...me deixa te tocar...não vou obrigá-la...

Ela balançou o rosto, assentindo e Sawyer sorriu, antes de se inclinar diante dela e beijar-lhe a boca. Primeiro com muita delicadeza, depois com paixão. Ana não correspondeu como ele esperava, mas isso não o parou.

Suas mãos desceram por cima da combinação branca, agora exposta para ele. Acariciou-lhe os seios colocando uma das mãos dentro da blusa íntima e alisando-os devagar, sentindo-os se intumecerem sob seus dedos longos.

- Sonhei o dia inteiro com isso, querida. Já não podia agüentar mais.

Ana nada disse e ele continuou sua exploração do corpo dela, subindo-lhe as saias e desabotoando a roupa íntima. Ela ficou lá parada, como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana esperando pelo que ele ia fazer. Estava se sentindo terrível por aquilo estar acontecendo com ela. Sentia que não tinha escolha.

- Por que não me diz nada, meu amor?- ele indagou, expondo-a para ele. Ana sentiu vergonha e virou o rosto para o lado. – Você é maravilhosa!

Ele começou a acariciar-lhe a barriga e as coxas num ritmo lento que começou a esquentá-la. Um fio de prazer correu por sua espinha e sua intimidade pulsou. O que estava acontecendo? Ela não queria aquilo, sabia que não queria.

Sawyer então se abaixou e beijou-lhe o ventre fazendo os quadris dela pularem. Mas ele os segurou com firmeza e passou as unhas de leve pela virilha dela, observando-lhe as reações. Sabia que a estava excitando. Continuou com os carinhos sem tocar-lhe entre as pernas até que a sentiu arquejar.

Ana odiou a si mesma naquele momento. Estava ansiosa para que ele a tocasse e seu marido não parava de provocá-la. Quando Sawyer finalmente a tocou, Ana deu um longo gemido e fechou os olhos de prazer. Sawyer ficou satisfeito quando a tocou e sentiu o quanto ela estava molhada por ele, desejando-o tanto quanto ele a desejava. Abaixou-se entre as coxas dela e beijou-a intimamente por alguns segundos fazendo-a se contorcer contra a mesa.

- Eu vou dar o que você precisa, pequena... – ele disse tirando as próprias calças e puxando-a para si, envolvendo as pernas dela ao redor de seu corpo.

Ana manteve os olhos fechados e mais uma vez não olhou o que ele estava fazendo. Sawyer começou a penetrá-la devagar e sentiu que ela se assustava à medida que o fazia.

- Fica calma... – ele pediu. – Se você não relaxar, querida, vai doer...

Ela então ficou bem quieta e Sawyer pôde tomá-la por inteiro e dessa vez foi ele quem fechou os olhos devido ao grande prazer que sentiu mais uma vez ao estar dentro dela.

- Oh assim, Ana, é cada vez melhor...você me deixa louco!

Ana continuou sem se mover e Sawyer se retirou de dentro dela, se impulsionando outra vez logo em seguida. Ela sentiu o movimento e se indagou o que estava acontecendo. Mas não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. Os movimentos do corpo dele foram se tornando mais rápidos e Ana sentia-o deslizando dentro de seu corpo, acariciando-a com as mãos e vez por outra beijando-lhe a boca.

- Ohhhhh... – ela gemeu ante à sensação deliciosa que crescia em seu ventre.

- Está gostoso, Lulu?- ele indagou segurando os seios dela.

Sim, estava gostoso, mas ela não sabia o que responder. Seus quadris batiam com os dele e ela podia sentir o corpo dele inteiro conectado com o seu. A sensação era incrível. Ele se moveu mais e mais depressa, até que Ana não agüentou mais e se entregou ao orgasmo, enterrando suas unhas nas costas dele e apertando com força as coxas nos quadris do marido.

- Oh, Sawyerrrrr!- o nome dele explodiu em seus lábios sem que ela pudesse parar a si mesma. A vontade de gritar o nome dele foi maior do que ela.

O som daquela voz rouca, gozando loucamente em seus braços e gritando seu nome o levou direto para o céu e ele desabou sobre ela, mergulhando no próprio orgasmo.

Por alguns minutos, tudo ficou no mais completo silêncio. Apenas os barulhos noturnos do pântano como o cantar dos grilos e o coaxar dos sapos podiam ser ouvidos, aliados ao som da respiração pesada e descompassada de Sawyer e Ana.

Ela manteve seus olhos fechados até que ele abandonasse o corpo dela e arrumasse as calças no lugar. Quando abriu os olhos, ela não o fitou. A primeira coisa que fez foi abotoar as calçolas depressa, baixar a anágua e a saia do vestido.

Sawyer ficou quieto, esperando para ver qual seria sua reação depois do que acabara de acontecer, e esta não foi das melhores.

- O que você fez comigo?- ela indagou, raivosa.

O coração dele ainda estava batendo muito forte depois de ouvi-la gritar o nome dele em êxtase.

- Eu fiz amor com minha esposa.- ele respondeu com naturalidade.

Ana olhou para o rasgo em seu vestido e bufou de ódio, dizendo:

- Não, não foi só isso que você fez! Você colocou algum tipo de feitiço em mim, homem! Você me faz sentir coisas estranhas...

Ele segurou o riso. Por mais que sua mulher estivesse brigando com ele, Sawyer estava orgulhoso de ouvir dos lábios dela que ele a fazia sentir coisas intensas quando estavam juntos.

- Coisas estranhas, amor? Que tipo de coisas estranhas?

- Você me deixa arrepiada quando me toca, e me faz perder o controle, me faz querer...

- Faz querer com que eu a beije, a acaricie, possua você?

- Você é um feiticeiro!

- Querida, sei que você é uma cigana, mas eu não acredito em feitiços, apenas no que é palpável! Não pode me culpar por ter tido um orgasmo.

- Um o quê?

- Meu amor, sei que isso não é comum na nossa sociedade, mas eu faço questão de que minhas mulheres sintam prazer quando estão comigo. Me satisfaço com o prazer que proporciono a elas.

- Suas mulheres? De quantas estamos falando?

Sawyer revirou os olhos.

- Lulu, eu tô falando do passado! Das mulheres que tive no passado.

- E quantas teve?- a pergunta escapuliu de seus lábios.

- Ana?- ele estranhou a pergunta.

- Oh, não esqueça! Nada disso me interessa! Eu só não quero mais ser enfeitiçada por você!

- Então está enfeitiçada por mim?- agora ele se sentia vaidoso. Aproximou-se dela querendo abraçá-la, mas ela o empurrou com força, dessa vez sem medo.

- Fique longe de mim! Hoje você vai dormir no sofá, não o quero em minha cama, seu...seu...feiticeiro!

- Ana-Lucia!

Ela levantou-se da mesa, e olhou para a bagunça que ele fez no chão ao derrubar os pratos.

- Estou indo para a cama, portanto não ouse me seguir.

Ana deu dois passos a frente se dirigindo para a sala de estar onde ficava a escadaria que dava para o andar de cima.

- E limpe esta bagunça, xerife!- gritou antes de sair, mas Sawyer correu e a segurou pelo braço.

- Hey, vamos conversar!

Ela puxou o braço com violência e disse:

- Me deixe!

- Não!- ele falou no mesmo tom.

- Òtimo!- ela exclamou. – Então pode me dar uma surra e me colocar em cima da mesa de novo se quiser me impedir de ir para a cama.

Sawyer a soltou. Ela estava com um humor terrível e depois de ter explodido com ela uma vez, ele não ousaria cometer o mesmo erro de novo ou as coisas ficariam bem piores. Ana subiu as escadas depressa e Sawyer ficou no andar de baixo, sentado no sofá. Alguns minutos depois a ouviu chorar, os soluços dela eram altos e doloridos. Pensou em subir e confortá-la, dizer que ficaria tudo bem, mas sabia que ela não aceitaria. Eram casados, mas completos estranhos um para o outro.

Deprimido, Sawyer deixou a casa, pegou o cavalo e partiu para a cidade.


	7. As agruras do casamento

**Capítulo 7- As agruras do casamento**

O ar estava pesado, frio. Choveria em breve, o xerife podia sentir. Ele gostaria de estar em casa, dormindo em uma cama quente abraçado à sua linda esposa, mas graças ao seu comportamento naquela noite, ela o expulsara de sua própria cama e sentindo-se culpado por tê-la subjugado no jantar e depois de ouvi-la chorar, Sawyer sentiu vontade de cavalgar e esfriar a cabeça.

No entanto, mal chegou às ruas de Dharma Vile e arrependeu-se da idéia. Queria poder voltar atrás e consertar o estrago que fizera, mas agora já era tarde. Sentindo-se deprimido, Sawyer resolver tomar um bom trago de conhaque para aquecer o corpo já que sua esposa não fazia questão de fazer isso por ele. Quem sabe poderia encontrar uma linda mulher disposta a aquecê-lo naquela noite?

O pensamento o deixou excitado e Sawyer galopou direto para o saloon. Alguns homens riam e conversavam na entrada, bebericando suas cervejas. Mesmo com a noite fria eles não dispensavam uma boa noitada de diversão no saloon.

Sawyer desmontou do cavalo e amarrou o animal próximo à entrada para que sua égua não sentisse muito frio. Os homens parados à porta do saloon tiraram seus chapéus ao vê-lo.

- Boa noite, xerife. Noite fria não?- disse um deles.

O xerife esfregou as mãos uma na outra.

- Oh sim, muito fria. Mas espero poder encontrar algo interessante o bastante para me aquecer.

Os homens deram uma gargalhada cúmplice. Sawyer riu também e tocando a aba do chapéu disse:

- Com licença, amigos, o dever me espera.

Ele adentrou o animado saloon e ficou impressionado como lá dentro o frio parecia se dissipar por completo devido à bebida e a alegria dos freqüentadores. Algumas belas moças circulavam pelo saloon em trajes sumários oferecendo seus serviços aos clientes. Uma delas, por sinal mais velha do que as outras, prestou atenção ao xerife quando este entrou e sorrindo maliciosamente chamou a amiga que vinha descendo as escadas.

- Mônica, venha até aqui!

A moça desceu terminando de dar o laço no espartilho e ao fitar Sawyer ficou pálida.

- O que houve menina?- indagou a outra mulher sem entender.

- Desculpe Danielle, não me sinto bem.

- Você nunca se sente bem, garota. Estou começando a desconfiar disso. Já está aqui há mais de uma semana e ainda não dormiu com nenhum cliente. Madame Libby está sendo muito complacente com você.

- Perdão.- disse Mônica se abanando com o leque. Suor escorria por sua testa.

- Ah, o que eu vou fazer com você? Suba, vamos, suba! Não quero que o xerife pense que contratamos moças doentes por aqui.

Ela tratou de subir as escadas. O coração aos pulos. Já fazia quase um ano que não via James. O que ele estava fazendo ali? E que história era aquela de xerife, Kate se perguntou. Sawyer não poderia encontrá-la ou então seu disfarce estaria arruinado.

A emplumada Danielle ajeitou os babados do vestido e caminhou na direção do xerife, sorrindo.

- Boa noite, xerife.

- Boa noite, senhorita.- disse Sawyer sentando-se em um banco de frente para o bar e solicitando ao barman uma dose do conhaque mais forte que eles tivessem.

- È uma honra termos um homem da lei em nossa casa esta noite. Espero que se divirta bastante.

- È do que eu preciso.- disse ele.

- Diva!- ela chamou uma moça que estava conversando com dois rapazes jovens em uma mesa próxima.

A garota de cabelos tingidos de vermelho e com o rosto excessivamente maquiado se aproximou deles.

- Está é a Diva, xerife. Ela irá diverti-lo esta noite. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar.

Sawyer assentiu e a moça espalhafatosa sentou-se ao seu lado dizendo:

- Não gostaria de me pagar uma bebida xerife?

Ele fitou os olhos azuis da moça à sua frente e o rosto avermelhado pelo rouge. De alguma maneira ele sentiu-se frustrado porque aqueles olhos não tinham a profundidade dos olhos negros de sua esposa e aquele pele maquiada também não possuía o tom moreno e sensual de Ana-Lucia.

- Mas que diabos!- ele exclamou de repente. Aborrecido consigo mesmo.

- O que disse xerife?- indagou a moça arregalando os olhos.

- Não é nada.- ele disfarçou. – Vamos beber e nos divertir.

E Sawyer bebeu muito naquela noite. Talvez mais do que já tivesse bebido em outras noitadas em saloons como aquele. Jogou cartas e perdeu a metade do dinheiro que trazia consigo. As moças do saloon pareciam hipnotizadas pela beleza, poder e dinheiro dele. Logo Sawyer estava rodeado por cinco delas aguardando ansiosas que ele escolhesse com qual se deitaria naquela noite.

Madame Libby, a dona do saloon observava o comportamento do xerife discretamente. Danielle se aproximou e disse a ela:

- Ele não é muito diferente do xerife Donald, não é?

Libby balançou a cabeça negativamente, movimentando os grossos cachos dourados de seus cabelos presos para cima. Ao contrário das garotas que trabalhavam em seu saloon, Libby não tingia os cabelos.

- Pelo contrário Danielle, esse homem me parecer ser totalmente o oposto de Donald. E se quer saber mais, arrisco dizer que ele tem algo a esconder.

- Acha mesmo?

- Apostaria meu saloon nisso. Olha só pra ele. Não está aqui hoje para cair se divertir e cair na depravação, minha amiga, mas para afogar as mágoas se é que me entende.

- Brigas com a esposa?

- Esse é o meu palpite.- acrescentou Libby. – Onde está Mônica? Não a vi circulando pelo salão. Acho que o xerife ia gostar dela. È jovem, bonita, e tem o rosto corado naturalmente, nem precisa de rouge.

- Ela disse que não estava se sentindo bem Libby.

- Mas outra vez?- questionou ela. – Sinceramente Danielle, também tenho meus palpites sobre o porquê dessa mica ter vindo pedir emprego aqui. Mas depois conversaremos sobre isso. Está na hora do meu show.

Danielle sorriu. Libby subiu no pequeno palco improvisado no canto esquerdo do saloon e cochichou com o pianista. O homem sorriu e começou a tocar uma melodia suave que logo foi acompanhada pela doce voz da dona do saloon.

Os homens pararam de beber, jogar, flertar e conversar. Quando Libby começava a cantar nada mais importava para eles. Sawyer parou para observar também e sorriu ao ver aquela beleza no palco. Ainda não tinha prestado atenção à elas. Era mais velha do que as moças com quem estivera conversando, mas apesar disso parecia não usar muitos artifícios para realçar sua beleza. Os cabelos e a pele cor de marfim pareciam ter uma coloração natural, sem truques.

A voz dela era como a de um rouxinol e Sawyer gostou de ouvi-la cantar, muito. Talvez ela fosse o que ele precisava para esquecer sua desastrosa noite com Ana-Lucia.

- Quem é ela?- perguntou ele cheio de curiosidade.

- È Libby, a dona do saloon.- esclareceu Diva. – O senhor ainda não foi apresentado a ela?

- Não, mas assim que o show acabar gostaria imensamente.- disse ele, fascinado.

- Sr. xerife, sei que possui um bom dinheiro.- disse Diva. – Mas ir para a cama de Madame Libby custa muito caro. Por que o senhor não se contenta comigo?- ela puxou os babados do vestido para exibir a curva de seus seios, mas o xerife não lhe deu atenção a não ser para dizer:

- Eu pago o que Madame Libby desejar.

Logo após o show, Diva levou Sawyer para ser apresentado à Madame Libby. Ela foi coquete como costumava ser com todos os homens que flertavam com ela. Como dona do saloon ela podia se dar ao luxo de escolher com qual homem iria para a cama. Até aquele momento, o único que freqüentava assiduamente seu quarto era o Prefeito Linus, mas Sawyer era bonito, tinha dinheiro suficiente e uma estrela dourada no peito. Libby gostou disso e após uma conversa picante de pé de ouvido, ela finalmente o levou para seu quarto.

Sawyer estava muito bêbado e subiu as escadas aos tropeços. Uma vez dentro do quarto, Libby retirou o vestido ficando apenas com o espartilho e anáguas. Sim, ela era bonita, muito bonita e o mais importante experiente. Não parecia uma gazela assustada como sua esposa. Ela não temia seu toque.

- Venha cá meu bem e me conte por que está triste.- pediu Libby sentando-se na cama de almofadas cor de rosa ao lado dele e oferecendo seu colo.

- Como sabe que estou triste?- ele perguntou contendo um soluço. Nessa hora começou a pensar se já não tinha bebido o suficiente.

- Posso ver nos seus olhos.- ela acariciou o belo rosto dele. – Diga-me, o que o aflige.

- Minha esposa.- ele respondeu sem pensar e deixou o corpo pesado cair sobre a cama.

Libby pôs-se a abrir os botões da camisa dele.

- Fale-me sobre ela.- homens frustrados com o casamento eram comuns no saloon e Libby não se importava de conversar com eles a respeito de seus problemas. Compreendia perfeitamente porque os casamentos fracassavam. As damas de respeito não sabiam agradar seus homens e no final das contas eles acabam deprimidos e procuravam o saloon para curar as mágoas.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu fale sobre ela?- Sawyer indagou, estranhando o pedido.

Libby abriu todos os botões da camisa dele e disse:

- Sim, tenho certeza.

- Bem...minha esposa...ela é linda...e tão jovem...

- Quantos anos ela tem?- Libby começou a acariciar os pêlos dourados do peito dele.

- Ela tem 17 anos.

- _Mon Dieu!-_ Libby exclamou em francês. – Ela é uma criança. Por que escolheu se casar com alguém tão jovem? Sei que os homens gostam de moças muito jovens, mas...

- Acho que foi ela quem me escolheu.- ele respondeu, um pouco confuso, a bebida fazendo efeito em seu sangue. – Mas ela não está feliz comigo. Ela teme o meu toque...e eu queria tanto fazê-la feliz!

- Oh, _pauvre_! Então ela teme seu toque? Não conseguiu possuí-la ainda?

- Oh sim, eu a possuí! Algumas vezes, mas ela sempre fica tão zangada depois. Não sei o que fazer...

- Acho que ela tem medo do que você a faz sentir.

- Acha mesmo isso?

- _Oui_! Ela é muito jovem e tem muito coisa a aprender sobre a vida de casada.

- Mas eu quero ensiná-la!

- Então faça isso! Mostre a ela quanto prazer pode sentir em sua companhia. As mulheres gostam muito de ser tocadas antes de serem possuídas. Toque-a bastante, diga o quanto a deseja, beije-a infinitas vezes e ela será sua para sempre, xerife.

Sawyer sentiu uma súbita tontura, mas ao mesmo tempo uma onda de felicidade o atingiu.

- Acho que a senhorita tem razão. Eu preciso vê-la agora.

Libby parou de acariciá-lo e sentou-se na cama. Um cliente perdido, mas valeria a pena fazer um casal feliz. Ele parecia amar muito a esposa.

- Então vá para casa, a tome nos braços e não deixa ela ir!- Libby sugeriu e Sawyer levantou-se da cama, ainda trôpego.

Ela o ajudou a abotoar a camisa novamente.

- A senhorita é um anjo e canta como um. Me perdoe se eu não...eu pagarei assim mesmo pelo seu tempo...

- Não será necessário, xerife. Quero apenas que vá para casa e fique com sua esposa.

- Obrigado.- ele beijou suavemente a mão de Libby e deixou o quarto dela.

Libby o seguiu até lá embaixo e viu quando ele pegou seu cavalo, montou e partiu. Algumas de suas meninas se aproximaram para fazer comentário venenosos.

- Nossa, Madame! Achei que ele seria mais vigoroso com a senhora. Foi tão rápido!

- Metam-se com a vida de vocês!- Libby respondeu com autoridade. – E agora voltem ao trabalho, andem! Ainda faltam algumas horas para amanhecer e eu preciso que os homens bebam mais. Tempo é dinheiro!

As moças se afastaram e retomaram suas funções.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia se encolheu na cama quando ouviu o trovão ensurdecedor que antecedeu a tempestade. As janelas se abriram com a força do vento e ela levantou-se da cama para fechá-las. O frio arrepiou sua pele nua debaixo da camisola e ela esfregou os braços para conter o frio.

Pensou em Sawyer. Ele estaria agasalhado do frio sozinho lá embaixo? Ana colocou a capa de lã e desceu as escadas para saber se ele estava bem mas não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Nem na sala de visitas, nem na cozinha ou no corredor que dava para os fundos. Teria ele saído com aquela tempestade?

Ele devia estar muito zangado com ela depois do que acontecera e isso não era bom. Será que seria capaz de devolvê-la para Dom Guimarães? Se ele a abandonasse na estrada ela poderia tentar encontrar sua família. Mas de que adiantaria isso? Seu povo nunca admitiria uma cigana desonrada na comunidade.

Ana estava seriamente pensando sobre isso quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo da varanda. Correu para a porta da frente e a entreabriu para ver o que tinha acontecido. Seus olhos negros se alargaram ao ver Sawyer caído na chuva, parecendo desmaiado. O cavalo estava ao lado dele e cheirava a cabeça de seu dono como se estivesse verificando se ele estava bem.

Ana gritou: - Sawyer!

Mas ele não fez nenhum movimento, continuou lá caído no chão como se esperasse que uma boa alma o recolhesse. Preocupada, Ana-Lucia saiu na chuva, correndo na direção dele.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Sawyer! Sawyer!- ela se agachou ao lado dele no chão e tocou seu rosto, dando vários tapinhas na face dele, esperando uma reação. – Sawyer!

Ele deu um pequeno gemido e mexeu a cabeça. Ana colocou a mão no próprio peito e sentiu o quanto seu coração estava batendo descompassadamente. Ao ver Sawyer caído no chão ela só conseguiu imaginar que algo terrível tinha acontecido com ele, como ter levado um tiro de um forasteiro que chegara à cidade. Mesmo sendo o xerife, Sawyer não era imortal. A profissão de homem da lei era muito perigosa. De repente, a perspectiva de se ver realmente livre de seu marido não fazia sentido algum para ela. Ana-Lucia queria que Sawyer ficasse bem.

- Oh xerife, o que aconteceu com você?

- Está chovendo?- ele indagou com a voz afetada por toda a bebida que tinha consumido.

O som da tempestade era alto e Ana precisou se inclinar sobre ele para ouvi-lo, mas quando chegou mais perto sentiu o hálito forte da bebida e recuou. Ela reconheceria aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar. Três anos trabalhando em um saloon tinham feito dela uma profunda conhecedora do estado de embriaguez a que alguns homens se acometiam.

- Você andou bebendo?- ela indagou ríspida, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Só um pouquinho assim... – ele fez um sinal com os dedos e Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não acredito nisso!- Ana bradou. – Eu vim correndo nessa chuva achando que você estava ferido, que tinha caído do cavalo e desmaiado, mas você está bêbado!- ela gritou as palavras agitando os braços na chuva.

- Amor... – ele gemeu e em seguida deu uma risadinha. – Minha cabeça tá rodando...eu estou vendo duas de você...mas acho que não posso com duas...

Ana-Lucia murmurou algumas palavras no idioma cigano e se agachou novamente para ajudar seu marido a levantar.

- Precisamos sair dessa chuva ou iremos ficar doentes!

- Sim, querida, tudo o que você quiser... – disse ele, enrolando a língua para falar.

Ana fez força para erguê-lo do chão, mas Sawyer era muito pesado.

- Anda,você tem que me ajudar homem, você é muito pesado...

Sawyer riu:

- Hum, você não pensa assim quando estamos fazendo amor...

Ana-Lucia corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Eu deveria deixá-lo aqui fora na chuva! Está tão bêbado e dizendo bobagens!

- Você fica ainda mais linda na chuva, seus olhos estão brilhando, adoro seus olhos...e o seu cabelo molhado...

O olhar dele pousou nos seios dela que apareciam sob o tecido molhado da camisola.

- Gosto de tudo em você!- continuou ele. – Do seu corpo molhado, os seus seios...

Ana revirou os olhos e com esforço conseguiu arrastá-lo para dentro de casa. Lembrou-se das vezes em que teve que levar Dom Guimarães bêbado para o quarto. Em várias dessas vezes ele tentou molestá-la, mas Nikki sempre a salvava até o dia em que sua amiga não pôde fazer mais nada por ela. No dia em que Sawyer a salvou. Mas realmente a tinha salvado mesmo? Ou agora ela estaria mesmo perdida?

Quando eles entraram em casa, ensopando o assoalho da sala de estar, Ana disse a ele:

- Suba para o quarto e troque essa roupa molhada. Eu vou levar o cavalo para o estábulo.

- Sim, senhora.- Sawyer respondeu, mas quando Ana o soltou, ele caiu no chão com um novo estrondo.

Ana não voltou de imediato para ajudá-lo. Primeiro cuidou do cavalo, levando o animal para o estábulo. Quando ela voltou, ele estava no mesmo lugar, caído. Os cabelos loiros sobre o rosto.

- Ai meu Deus!- Ana exclamou zangada e gritou: Sawyer!

Ele abriu os olhos de repente e afastou o cabelo do rosto, massageando em seguida as têmporas.

- Meu docinho, eu estou com frio e com dor de cabeça. Por que não vem cuidar do seu maridinho?

Ana mordeu o lábio inferior, zangada e subiu correndo as escadas.

- Onde você vai, quindim? Eu preciso de você!

Ela ignorou as palavras dele e voltou em seguida vestindo uma camisola seca e trazendo toalhas.

- Vem, você precisa se enxugar!- ela chamou.

Sawyer tremia de frio e com esforço levantou-se, agarrando-se ao sofá. Ana se aproximou dele segurando as toalhas e viu que ele mal se agüentava em pé. Resmungando palavras ininteligíveis aos ouvidos de Sawyer, Ana-Lucia se pôs a desabotoar a camisa dele.

- Onde esteve bebendo?

- No saloon... – ele respondeu com sinceridade. Coisa que talvez não fizesse se estivesse sóbrio.

- Esteve se deitando com outra mulher?- ela indagou com olhos furiosos. – Se fez isso senhor xerife, nunca mais em sua vida vai colocar um dedo em mim.

- Não amor, eu não... – uma crise de soluço começou a incomodá-lo, mesmo assim, Sawyer conseguiu dizer: - Não fiquei com ninguém porque só quero você, meu amor. Minha cigana linda.

Ana-Lucia não sabia se acreditava naquilo, mas uma vez ouvira dizer que os bêbados sempre costumavam dizer a verdade. Ela começou a passar a toalha pelo peito dele tentando secá-lo, mas percebeu que Sawyer estava completamente sujo de lama.

- Assim não dá! Você precisa de um banho!

- Não, nada de banho! Está frio!- ele queixou-se como um menino birrento, o corpo ainda tremendo.

- Banho sim!- disse Ana. – Eu vou esquentar água para você.

Ela o enrolou na toalha seca para que ele parasse de tremer e esquentou água no fogão a lenha para o banho dele.

- Lulu!- ele chamou. – Lulu!

Ana apareceu novamente na sala de estar.

- Eu estou com tanto frio...por favor...

- A água já está quase quente!- ela respondeu e voltou para a cozinha.

Encheu uma tina com a água morna e foi buscá-lo na sala. Quando chegaram á cozinha ela o ajudou a sentar-se em uma cadeira e retirou-lhe as botas.

- Ninguém nunca cuidou de mim assim...Lulu...

Ela ignorou a tagarelice de bêbado dele e pôs-se a tirar-lhe as calças. Ao vê-lo só com as ceroulas Ana-Lucia pareceu lembrar-se de que apesar de serem casados ela nunca tinha visto o marido nu antes, só sentido seu corpo e de repente pegou-se apavorada em fazer essa descoberta.

Olhou para ele que precisava urgente de um banho para tirar toda aquela lama e olhou para a última peça de roupa que ele vestia, a qual ela receava retirar.

Ana decidiu por fim banhá-lo com as ceroulas. Seria muito melhor.

- Venha!- ela chamou e Sawyer a seguiu como um morto-vivo entrando na tina de água morna e sentindo o corpo arrepiar-se.

Ana-Lucia retirou a lama do corpo dele e depois o secou com a toalha. Ele subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto deles abraçado a ela tropeçando de vez em quando.

- Quero beijar você...

- Não com esse hálito!- Ana reclamou. – Você bebeu demais!

- Fui um tolo, Lulu.

- Sim, um tolo.- ela concordou entrando com ele no quarto. – Anda, agora tira o resto dessa roupa molhada e entra debaixo das cobertas enquanto eu preparo um café forte bem forte para curar a sua bebedeira!

- Café?- ele retrucou caindo na cama de qualquer jeito sem se importar com as ceroulas molhadas. – Conhaque seria melhor pra me esquentar...

- Chega de conhaque pra você. – disse ela dando as costas para ele e deixando o quarto.

Enquanto preparava o café na cozinha, Ana-Lucia não conseguia deixar de pensar que seu marido estivera em um saloon. Era recém-casados, como ele fora capaz de ir procurar outra mulher em saloon?

Mas por que se importava afinal? Não queria que ele ficasse bem longe e a deixasse em paz? Aborrecida com Sawyer e consigo mesma, Ana-Lucia atirou uma das xícaras de porcelana na parede.

Pouco depois, ela recuperou o controle e subiu as escadas esperando encontrar Sawyer debaixo das cobertas. Mas encontrou-o adormecido ainda trajando a roupa íntima molhada, as cobertas jogadas para o lado.

- Você só me dá trabalho homem!- ela resmungou alto.

Ana sabia que precisava tirar a roupa íntima molhada dele. Que seria desconfortável que ele dormisse assim. Criando coragem ela o cobriu com o lençol até a cintura e mergulhou os braços embaixo das cobertas tentando não tocá-lo demais.

Respirou aliviada quando conseguiu tirar as ceroulas dele e percebeu que estava muito cansada e que precisava se deitar. Estava quase fazendo isso quando Sawyer se mexeu na cama e o cobertor deslizou por sua cintura quase revelando a parte mais íntima de sua anatomia que Ana ainda não tinha feito questão de olhar.

Não que não fizesse idéia do que iria ver. Já tinha visto bebês do sexo masculino nus antes, mas certamente não era a mesma coisa. Ela apressou-se em cobri-lo de novo, mas Sawyer se mexia e as cobertas deslizavam novamente.

- Ah, o que eu vou fazer com você?- ela sussurrou.

Uma vozinha disse em sua mente: "O que você tem a temer? Ele é seu marido, pode olhar à vontade."

Sim, ele era seu marido e tinham feito amor mais de uma vez, então por que toda aquela reserva? Talvez fosse melhor encarar tudo de frente e resolver logo aquilo.

"Vou olhar."- ela pensou e com dedos trêmulos, ergueu o lençol descobrindo-o.

Os olhos dela se alargaram e o rosto ficou vermelho de vergonha.

- Oh, meu Deus!- ela exclamou cobrindo-o de novo. A respiração ficou acelerada e ela esperou alguns minutos antes de descobri-lo novamente e olhar com mais atenção.

Seu marido tinha um corpo maravilhoso. Era um exemplar único da espécie masculina, Ana tinha que reconhecer. O corpo dele era harmonioso, bronzeado, musculoso e forte. Os pêlos dourados que lhe cobriam as coxas, parte do peito e da barriga fizeram Ana suspirar, assim como o membro viril entre as coxas dele. Naquele momento Ana compreendeu o que realmente significava se tornar um só.

Suspirando ela tratou de cobri-lo novamente e já estava se preparando para deitar ao lado dele na cama quando sentiu que ele a agarrava.

- Sawyer!- ela gritou, mas ele não a soltou mantendo-a cativa em seus braços.

O cobertor dele escorregou e a coxa dela esbarrou no sexo dele fazendo-a se arrepiar e dar um pequeno gemido.

- Quero você Lulu. Me abraça, baby.

Ana fez o que ele pediu e ficou quieta até que sentiu que ele colocava a mão entre os botões de sua camisola, segurando um seio.

- Acho que te amo, Lulu... – ele murmurou e então voltou a adormecer.

Ela ainda tentou afastar a mão dele do seio dela, mas foi em vão. A mão quente dele permaneceu lá, como um garoto querendo carinho. Sem escolha, Ana permitiu aquele contato e acabou adormecendo nos braços do marido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Preciso de um café quente!"- foi o primeiro pensamento de Sawyer quando acordou na manhã seguinte.

A dor de cabeça provocada pela bebedeira intensa estava deixando-o louco. Abrindo os olhos ele percebeu que estava em sua cama e não fazia a menor idéia de como voltara para casa. Só se lembrava de ter estado no salão conversando com uma linda mulher que não era sua esposa. Sua esposa!

Teria Ana-Lucia descoberto onde ele estivera? Sawyer moveu-se na cama e percebeu que estava nu, o lençol cobrindo abaixo de seus joelhos. Sua linda esposa estava logo ao seu lado dormindo profundamente. Os botões da camisola estavam todos abertos, os seios expostos.

Sawyer esqueceu da dor de cabeça ao vê-la assim. Eles teriam feito amor na noite passada depois que ele voltara do saloon? Não se lembrava. Mas se isso não tinha acontecido, poderia acontecer agora. Sawyer a queria. Sempre.

Ele aproximou-se dela na cama e acariciou seu rosto com adoração. Se estavam dormindo juntos na cama e despidos ela não deveria estar mais zangada com ele. Devagar e com cautela, Sawyer deu beijinhos nos lábios dela e uma de suas mãos envolveu os cabelos de Ana. Ela gemeu em seu sono e instintivamente recostou-se ao corpo dele. O xerife aprofundou o beijo e Ana-Lucia acordou.

- O que está fazendo?- ela perguntou.

- Quando vai parar de me perguntar isso?- indagou Sawyer agarrando o corpo dela e beijando-a.

Ana o empurrou com força de cima dela:

- Já passou a bebedeira senhor meu marido?

Com o rosto corado ela pôs-se a abotoar rapidamente os botões da camisola. Vendo o olhar zangado dela, Sawyer compreendeu que ela ainda estava furiosa por causa do que acontecera na noite passada e ainda mais aborrecida com a bebedeira dele no saloon. Cauteloso, Sawyer usou o lençol para cobrir-lhe o corpo nu e fitou a esposa, esperando pelas reclamações que ela certamente faria.

- O que foi? Você não se lembra de ter saído ontem à noite?

- Não me lembro como consegui voltar para casa.- ele respondeu sincero.

- Acho que o seu cavalo teve mais juízo do que você e o trouxe para casa antes que algo lhe acontecesse.

- Achei que não estivesse mais zangada comigo.- Sawyer disse, baixando os olhos. – Quando eu acordei estávamos na cama e...

- Eu tentei curar sua bebedeira, mas você estava tão embriagado que nem tocou no café que eu preparei! Apenas caiu na cama e dormiu!- Ana achou melhor omitir que ele tinha dito que achava que a amava. Seria bobagem contar a ele uma coisa que ele tinha dito por causa da bebedeira. Sawyer tinha dito muitas bobagens na noite passada e essa tinha sido só mais uma delas. – Como posso confiar em você se está sempre se comportando como fez ontem? Eu nunca sei se está falando a verdade e eu...

- Eu não sabia que dizer sempre a verdade fazia parte do pacote quando comprei você!- ele bradou e arrependeu-se do que disse logo em seguida.

Os olhos de Ana se apertaram de raiva e sem pensar ela o estapeou no rosto duas vezes, depois começou a golpeá-lo com os punhos, gritando:

- Maldito! Todos vocês! Quero voltar para o meu lar!

- Me desculpe Lulu, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Perdão! Eu mereci esses tapas...se acalme por favor.

Ela parou de agredi-lo e sentou-se na cama abraçando os próprios joelhos numa postura defensiva, como uma menina assustada.

- Você vai me abandonar porque eu bati em você?- ela perguntou insegura quando ergueu os olhos para ele novamente.

- Eu jamais faria isso, Lulu, você é minha esposa, mas nós precisamos nos entender, não podemos ficar brigando o tempo todo porque assim não vai dar certo. Nós precisamos achar um ponto em que...

Batidas fortes na porta da frente interromperam a briga do casal. Sawyer colocou as mãos na cabeça mostrando que o barulho daquelas batidas piorava ainda mais sua dor de cabeça que voltou a se manifestar com força total quando Ana o estapeou no rosto.

- Mas que diabos!- ele resmungou. – Quem será que está batendo na minha porta assim tão cedo?

Sawyer caminhou pelo quarto com o lençol envolto na cintura até que chegou à porta do guarda-roupa e deixou o lençol cair revelando o traseiro arredondado e perfeito com as covinhas logo acima do bumbum, abaixo da linha da coluna. Dessa vez Ana se manteve olhando para ele sem virar o rosto.

Lá embaixo as batidas continuavam insistentes. Sawyer retirou uma ceroula limpa de dentro da gaveta que Ana tinha organizado no dia anterior e em seguida escolheu calça e camisa. Desceu as escadas ainda arrumando os botões.

Quando abriu a porta, ele se deparou com a figura antipática do prefeito Linus. O homem piscou duas vezes quando o viu e disse:

- Xerife, você está horrível! Vim ver se estava bem depois da bebedeira no saloon, mas pelo jeito...

O homem foi logo entrando na casa antes que Sawyer pudesse impedi-lo, o prefeito tagarelava sem parar, porém, a visão de Ana-Lucia descendo as escadas com os longos cabelos soltos e usando apenas a camisola branca fez Linus perder a fala.

- Bom dia, senhora.- disse ele, muito cortês medindo Ana dos pés à cabeça, devorando-a com o olhar.

A atitude do homem deixou Sawyer doente de ciúmes e autoritário, ele ordenou à esposa:

- Ana-Lucia, suba agora mesmo!

Continua...


	8. Abrindo as portas da sociedade

**Capítulo 8**

**Abrindo as portas para a sociedade**

Ana-Lucia subiu as escadas, aborrecida. Por que seu marido tinha que ser sempre tão mandão? Nessas horas ele a fazia recordar-se de Dom Guimarães e seus desmandos. A vida fora do bordel não era tão diferente da vida que vinha levando agora à exceção de que ela não precisava mais servir bêbados inveterados e também não havia a ameaça de ter que se deitar com eles. Mas continuava tendo que ser subserviente a alguém e agora tinha seu próprio bêbado para cuidar, seu marido.

Ela não sabia de onde vinha toda aquela sede por liberdade e independência. Na comunidade cigana, as mulheres não tinham nenhum tipo de poder político. Sua função social se limitava a cuidar dos maridos, criarem os filhos e trabalhar arduamente para manter a comunidade.

Na sociedade dos americanos, pelo que aprendera durante seus três anos vivendo no bordel, a vida das mulheres também tinha funções limitadas, mas só para aquelas que eram de boa família e possuam ricos dotes. Mulheres como essas se casavam com bons partidos e não faziam nada mais do que bordar ao pé da lareira e olhar os filhos. As criadas é que se encarregavam de realmente cuidar das crianças.

No velho oeste, numa cidade pequena e rural como Dharma Ville, as mulheres trabalhavam arduamente nas tarefas domésticas ou tinham seus próprios negócios como Shannon Jarrah, mas ainda assim havia a limitação imposta pelo fato de terem nascido mulheres. Ciganas ou americanas, não havia muita diferença, mas se alguém naquela cidade descobrisse sobre a origem de Ana-Lucia ela podia esquecer o tratamento cordial por parte dos cidadãos de Dharma Ville. Ciganos eram considerados um povo vagabundo e pagão. A beleza de suas mulheres só servia para que fossem transformadas em escravas e prostitutas.

Ana-Lucia mirou-se em frente ao espelho do quarto. Não tinha entendido porque o marido ficara tão zangado com ela ao vê-la na sala. Apesar de estar trajando a camisola e sabendo que na sociedade de seu marido as mulheres não podiam ser vistas em seus trajes de dormir por outra pessoa que não o marido ou a criada, ela não viu problema nenhum no que vestia. Suas pernas estavam cobertas, portanto ela não o tinha envergonhado. E como era casada, o fato de seus cabelos estarem soltos era muito natural. A não ser que ele tivesse vergonha de ser visto com ela?

Pensando bem, em nenhum momento, desde que chegaram à cidade ele a levou a algum lugar. Sim, era isso, seu marido, o valente xerife de Dharma Ville, ainda que precisasse dela para se manter no cargo tinha vergonha de passear com ela pelas ruas da cidade.

- Que cretino!- Ana resmungou consigo mesma. – Eu é quem deveria ter vergonha de ser casada com um homem que deixa a esposa em casa para se divertir com outras mulheres em um bordel!

Zangada, Ana-Lucia escolheu um dos vestidos em seu baú e começou a arrumar-se tendo o cuidado de colocar cada peça de roupa exigida pela sociedade do oeste, mesmo as odiadas meias de seda que tanto detestava. Que saudades dos tempos em que podia correr na chuva descalça, usando apenas a blusa de babados e a saia rodada.

Enquanto Ana divagava sobre sua própria sorte, o xerife trocava algumas palavras com o prefeito Linus na sala, ainda muito irritado com os olhares que o homem deu à sua esposa logo que chegou. O que aquela menina estava pensando ao aparecer apenas em trajes de dormir na sala diante de uma visita?

- Então, xerife Sawyer, como eu dizia, não precisa se preocupar sobre suas escapulidas. Eu mesmo sou um freqüentador assíduo do bordel de Madame Libby e me gabo em dizer que as atenções da anfitriã são todas para mim.

- Folgo em saber disso, prefeito Linus, mas o que era mesmo tão importante que o senhor tinha para me dizer?

- Oh sim, eu vim reiterar o convite que lhe fiz na delegacia ontem para o jantar de aniversário da minha Nancy. Espero vê-lo esta noite em minha casa acompanhado de sua bela esposa.

- Não sei se minha esposa estará disposta.- disse Sawyer querendo se livrar do inoportuno convite do prefeito, mas Ana-Lucia desceu as escadas nesse momento, usando um vestido verde-claro. Mas os cabelos continuavam tentadoramente soltos e os botões do decote do vestido não estavam totalmente abotoados. Os olhos de lince de Sawyer puderam captar de imediato também que ela não usava espartilho e os contornos dos seios de sua esposa estavam visíveis através do tecido de musselina.

- Não seja rude com o Sr... – Ana começou a dizer.

- Linus. Benjamin Linus.- completou o prefeito voltando a devorar Ana-Lucia com o olhar.

- Não seja rude com o Sr. Linus, meu marido.- repetiu ela dessa vez incluindo Sawyer em sua assertiva. – Nancy me falou ontem sobre o seu jantar de aniversário e seria muito grosseiro de nossa parte não comparecer.

A última coisa que Ana-Lucia queria era comparecer a um jantar na casa do prefeito para ter seu comportamento avaliado por todos os habitantes da cidade, mas ela não pudera conter a si mesma. Ao ouvir Sawyer rejeitar o convite do prefeito, ela sentiu um desejo incontrolável de se vingar por ele ter gritado com ela na frente do homem há alguns minutos atrás.

- Vejo que sua senhora é educada e tem muito bom senso, xerife.- disse Linus se aproximando de Ana-Lucia e beijando-lhe a mão num gesto respeitoso ainda que cheio de insinuações.

O coração de Sawyer saltou dentro do peito de tanto ciúme. Se ele pudesse colocaria sua mulher nos ombros e expulsaria Benjamin Linus de sua propriedade com tiros de espingarda no traseiro.

- Bem, prefeito Linus, eu e minha senhora ainda não tomamos o desjejum, então... – disse Sawyer se controlando para não chutar o homem para fora de sua casa.

- Oh me desculpem, eu não quis ser inoportuno. Nos vemos na cidade então xerife?

- Com certeza.- respondeu Sawyer se aproximando de Ana-Lucia e colocando um braço possessivo ao redor da cintura dela.

- Senhora?- ele fez uma reverência para Ana e ela se inclinou para ele.

Linus finalmente deixou a propriedade do xerife montando em seu cavalo e partindo. Quando ele se foi, Sawyer soltou a cintura de Ana e apontou o dedo em riste para ela:

- Ninguém nunca te falou que as mulheres devem usar espartilho? Que droga, mulher! Eu posso ver seus peitos há um quilômetro de distância.

Ana cruzou os braços sobre os seios e corou respondendo:

- Eu não gosto de espartilhos!

- E eu não gosto de ver a minha mulher sendo cobiçada como um pedaço de carne por outro homem?

- Do que está falando?- ela indagou, com inocência.

- Eu estou falando daquele pervertido do Linus. O homem é um déspota. E eu quero que você fique bem longe dele. E o pior de tudo é que agora por sua causa teremos mesmo que ir a essa porcaria de jantar.

- Você tem vergonha de mim!- ela acusou. – Não quer me levar a esse jantar porque não quer ser visto com uma cigana.

- Que coisa mais absurda está dizendo! Eu só não quero outros homens cobiçando o que é meu. E sobre você ser cigana, ninguém sabe disso, meu bem. Portanto, aconselho que fique de bico fechado pois meus conterrâneos não costumam ser muito amáveis com ciganos.

Ana-Lucia fechou a cara e subiu correndo as escadas. Sawyer foi atrás dela somente para dizer.

- Não quero que vá à cidade sozinha, de jeito nenhum! Eu estou indo comer o desjejum na cidade, voltarei no final da tarde para irmos ao jantar e é bom que escolha algo decente para vestir, mocinha!

O xerife subiu mais alguns degraus da escada para saber se ela ouvira tudo o que ele dissera, mas recebeu uma botinada na cabeça. Ana-Lucia tirou a elegante botina preta que calçava e atirou na cabeça do marido de cima da escada antes de entrar no quarto e bater a porta.

- Caramba!- Sawyer resmungou sentindo a cabeça latejar e jogou a bota no chão resolvendo que não adiantava mais discutir com ela. Só esperava que ela cumprisse suas ordens.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O doutor Jack estava terminando de organizar sua prateleira de remédios no consultório quando ouviu uma suave batida na porta.

- Dr. Shephard?- chamou uma voz feminina.

- Sim, Mary Sue?- indagou ele à sua secretária e enfermeira.

- O senhor tem uma paciente.- anunciou a moça do outro lado da porta fitando a mulher com quem acabara de falar de cima a baixo. Era uma das meninas de Madame Libby. Mary Sue não gostava de atendê-las, mas o doutor Shephard não se negava a atender ninguém mesmo que fosse uma prostituta ou um fora da lei.

- Mande-a entrar.- Jack autorizou e foi sentar-se em sua modesta cadeira atrás de uma mesa de mogno.

Kate abriu a porta devagar e sorriu para o médico quando o avistou sentado atrás de sua mesa. A primeira coisa que Madame Libby lhe havia dito de manhã quando ela descera para o desjejum foi que ela tinha de procurar o médico da cidade para fazer uma consulta sobre suas indisposições. A dona do bordel disse que era uma pessoa paciente e de índole sensível, mas que também possuía um negócio e não podia ficar no prejuízo com uma garota que estava sempre indisposta para se deitar com os homens.

Sem ter escolha, Kate resolveu ir até o consultório. Sabia que uma vez feita a consulta ela não teria mais como se negar a assumir sua função no bordel e isso a aterrorizava. Mas não mais do que se pega pela polícia e passar o resto de sua vida apodrecendo em uma cadeia. Ela ainda se perguntava como Sawyer conseguira tão brilhante disfarce? Xerife? Era difícil de acreditar.

- Bom dia, doutor.- disse ela cumprimentando o médico.

- Bom dia, senhorita. Eu sou o doutor Jack Shephard. A senhorita é nova na cidade?- ele indagou apontando uma cadeira diante de sua mesa para que ela se sentasse.

- Cheguei há pouco mais de três semanas.- ela respondeu sentando-se na cadeira. – Meu nome é Mônica Fields.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la senhorita ou senhora...

- Senhorita.- ela reiterou. – Na verdade eu sou viúva.

- Oh!

- Não, tudo bem, já faz mais de um ano que meu marido faleceu.- ela explicou.

- Tem filhos?- Jack perguntou com educação. Era estranho, mas desde que aquela mulher entrou em seu consultório ele se sentiu muito perturbado. Há tempos que uma garota não lhe chamava tanto a atenção. Na verdade, desde que se apaixonara por Sarah, sua falecida esposa que ele nunca mais sentira desejo por nenhuma outra mulher. Mas aquela moça que acabara de entrar em seu consultório tinha algo de doce e vulnerável que fez seu coração se encher de ternura.

- Não tenho filhos.- ela respondeu.

- Bem, o que a traz ao meu consultório?

Kate desamarrou a fita que prendia o desgastado chapéu de palha á sua cabeça e o colocou sobre a mesa do médico. Jack ficou encantado com o tom naturalmente avermelhado dos cabelos castanhos dela presos em um coque frouxo, com alguns cachos escapando dos grampos.

- Eu não tenho me sentindo bem, doutor.- ela explicou. – Sinto-me cansada e indisposta todos os dias.

- A senhorita sente dores no peito?- ele indagou profissionalmente.

- Oh sim!- exclamou Kate levando a mão ao colo salpicado de pequenas sardas. Os seios pequenos se erguiam imponentes com a ajuda do espartilho no decote do vestido azul lavanda.

- Eu preciso examiná-la, senhorita. Vou chamar a enfermeira para que a ajude a afrouxar o espartilho.

- Não precisa, doutor.- garantiu Kate. – Eu mesma posso fazer isso.

Jack pigarreou e disse:

- Certo. Então por favor, venha até aqui.- ele indicou um biombo atrás de onde tinha uma cama de hospital.

Kate ergueu-se da cadeira e foi para trás do biombo.

- Assim que terminar é só me avisar.- disse Jack.

Dois minutos depois, ela o chamou. Jack foi para trás do biombo segurando o estetoscópio. Kate estava sentada na cama, de costas para ele, os delicados botões do vestido abertos, assim como os laços do espartilho estavam frouxos.

Jack colocou o aparelho nas costas nuas dela, afastando as fitas do espartilho e auscultou, dizendo:

- Respire fundo.

Kate respirou fundo e bem devagar. Jack então foi à frente dela. Kate cobria a renda transparente do espartilho com os braços, mas quando o médico se aproximou, ela deixou os braços penderem ao lado de seu corpo para que ele a examinasse.

Jack tentou a todo custo desvencilhar os olhos dos seios dela aparecendo sob a lingerie. Mas os delicados mamilos rosados e túmidos sob o tecido de renda o faziam relembrar há quanto tempo ele não tinha o corpo cálido de uma mulher junto do seu.

Kate notou o olhar de desejo do médico para o seu corpo e corou ligeiramente. Jack sentiu-se mal, aquela não era a atitude de um cavalheiro e muito menos a de um médico.

- Perdoe a minha indiscrição, senhorita.

- Está tudo bem.- respondeu Kate ainda com o rosto vermelho.

Jack colocou o aparelho sobre o peito dela e tratou de fazer seu trabalho depressa. Assim que terminou, ele mandou que ela ajeitasse o vestido antes que ele lhe massageasse as amídalas e examinasse a garganta. Ao fim da consulta, ele diagnosticou:

- Resfriado mal curado senhorita Fields. Um pouco de secreção nos pulmões mas nada que não se resolva com um bom xarope de milho.

- Que bom!- ela exclamou. – Eu já estava preocupada.

Jack se levantou de sua cadeira e pegou em seu armário um vidro de xarope, entregando-o a ela.

- Obrigada, doutor. Mas não posso aceitar. Mal tenho dinheiro para pagar a consulta.- ela disse com sinceridade.

Kate abriu sua pequena bolsa de moedas e estava retirando o dinheiro quando o médico a parou.

- Não, pode deixar. Não precisa pagar.

- Como não preciso pagar?- Kate retorquiu.

- Pelo menos não agora.- disse ele. – Me pague quando puder e por favor tome o xarope.

Kate agradeceu com um belo sorriso que iluminou-lhe os olhos de esmeralda deixando o médico ainda mais fascinado.

- Obrigada, doutor. Eu o pagarei o quanto antes.

Quando ela deixou o consultório, Jack ficou com cara de bobo parado à porta e Mary Sue percebeu de imediato o fascínio do médico por aquela mulher.

- Jamais vou entender o encanto que as mulheres da vida possuem sobre os homens.- disse ela com despeito.

- Do que está falando, Mary Sue?- Jack indagou sem entender.

- Ah, então o senhor não notou?- retrucou ela cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Não notei o quê?

- Que ela é uma das protegidas de Madame Libby, doutor. Uma mulher da vida, especialista em divertir os homens.

Jack mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Então aquela moça recatada e tímida era uma prostituta? Não, não podia ser. Depois de tantos anos sem se interessar por alguém, ele se interessava logo por uma mulher de vida fácil?

- Doutor?- Mary Sue balançou uma das mãos à frente do rosto do doutor.

- Vou voltar pra minha sala Mary Sue, me avise se chegar algum paciente.

Dito isso, ele entrou em seu consultório novamente e fechou a porta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia desceu da charrete e amarrou o cavalo próximo à loja de Shannon. "Prendas e Bordados" era o nome da sofisticada boutique no centro da cidade. Sawyer tinha ordenado que ela ficasse em casa, mas Ana se sentiu no direito de desobedecê-lo depois da bebedeira dele na noite anterior.

Apesar de apreciar a casa onde moravam, ela se sentia muito sozinha naquele casarão o dia inteiro. Precisava ver gente. E ela tinha gostado muito de Shannon, a pessoa que tinha se mostrado mais simpática com ela desde que tinham chegado à cidade. Além do mais, ela tinha dois vestidos rasgados que gostaria de ver costurados.

Uma vez que o cavalo estava bem preso, ela deu um torrão de açúcar ao animal em recompensa por sua colaboração de vir guiando a charrete sob as mãos inexperientes de dela e finalmente atravessou a rua poeirenta em direção à loja da amiga.

Quando ela entrou, Shannon estava terminando de atender à uma cliente que tinha ido buscar o vestido que encomendara para o batizado da filha. Ana-Lucia ficou olhando para a criança e se perguntou como seria quando tivesse seu próprio bebê um dia. Sawyer gostaria de ser pai? Não, claro que não, ela nem deveria pensar nisso, não deveria desejar ter o filho de um não-cigano.

Shannon viu Ana entrar na loja segurando uma trouxa nas mãos e sorriu.

- Olá, Sra. Sawyer, em que posso ajudá-la?

- Bom dia, Shannon.- Ana respondeu. – Por favor, pode me chamar de Ana. Eu vim aqui porque esses vestidos precisam de conserto especializado.- ela colocou a trouxa sobre a mesa de madeira e desatou o nó que a prendia.

Shannon observou os dois vestidos cuidadosamente dobrados e franziu o cenho quando Ana-Lucia os desdobrou.

- Nossa! O que houve com esses vestidos?

- Esse foi o meu vestido de casamento.- Ana mostrou o bordado todo rasgado nas costas. – E esse outro, um dos vestidos do meu enxoval.- ela mostrou a renda torcida e rasgada do decote.

- Mas o que aconteceu com eles?- Shannon perguntou com certo embaraço porque fazia idéia do que podia ter acontecido, embora não soubesse se Ana-Lucia considerava isso uma coisa boa ou ruim.

- Penso que meu marido não sabe esperar.- Ana respondeu com um sorriso que imediatamente acabou com a insegurança de Shannon e a fez dar uma estrondosa gargalhada.

- Homens!- ela exclamou. – Não tem o menor senso de delicadeza. Mas não se preocupe, eu posso consertar os vestidos e eles ficarão como novos.- Shannon garantiu. – Acho que a paixão que seu marido tem por você não tem preço.

Ana-Lucia sentiu vontade de desabafar que as coisas não eram exatamente como Shannon estava pensando, mas não teve coragem de falar nada sobre o marido. Ainda que estivessem tendo problemas, ela não podia esquecer de que ele a salvara de um destino terrível no bordel de Dom Guimarães.

- Acho que está certa.- ela respondeu simplesmente.

Shannon pegou os vestidos e os colocou embaixo do balcão.

- Eu os entregarei em dois dias. Tem pressa?

- Não, não tenho pressa.- disse Ana. – Apenas me diga quanto vai custar. Preciso dizer ao meu marido.

- Não vai custar nada.- Shannon respondeu amavelmente. Costurarei seus vestidos com o maior prazer. Aceite isso como um presente de boas-vindas.

- Oh não, Shannon, não posso aceitar.

Shannon tomou as mãos dela nas suas.

- Aceite Ana, por favor.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e disse:

- Está bem, eu vou aceitar. Mas como uma condição. Que você aceite um presente em troca. Eu farei um bolo pra você e biscoitos também.

- Eu vou adorar.- Shannon respondeu.

- Bem, eu vou indo.- falou Ana. – Meu marido nem sabe que estou aqui. Ele me disse para ficar em casa.

- Não, não vá ainda, Ana-Lucia. Não gostaria de olhar alguma coisa na loja para você? Eu tenho lindos vestidos, pérolas, chapéus, meias de seda...

- Oh, eu não poderia.- Ana recusou educadamente. – Meu marido já me comprou um enxoval e eu não tenho dinheiro para...

- Ah, bobagem!- retrucou Shannon. – Para que servem os maridos afinal?

Shannon caminhou pela loja e puxou uma cortina onde havia vários vestidos pendurados em cruzetas.

- Com que roupa pretende ir à festa de aniversário da Nancy esta noite?- Shannon indagou.

- Eu nem pensei nisso ainda.- Ana-Lucia revelou.

- Oh!- Shannon exclamou. – Amiga, você definitivamente precisa de ajuda. Aprenda uma coisa a partir de hoje sobre Dharma Ville.

Ana prestou atenção.

- Nancy Linus é a mulher mais invejosa e fofoqueira da cidade. Se a esposa do xerife aparecer mal vestida na festa de aniversário dela, então querida, ela terá muito do que falar nas próximas semanas. Mas não se preocupe que eu tenho tudo o que precisa para ser a dama mais linda da cidade esta noite.

Shannon pegou um vestido de cor lilás, assim como uma combinação da mesma cor, uma calçola com detalhes em renda e meias de seda.

- Gostaria de experimentar estas roupas?

- Bem, eu... – Ana começou a dizer, mas Shannon já a estava arrastando para o provador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ser xerife não era tão divertido e emocionante quanto Sawyer imaginara, ele concluiu depois de mais uma manhã tediosa sentado em sua cadeira com os pés sobre a mesa. Cansado de não fazer nada, ele resolveu dar uma volta pela cidade e ver se achava alguém para prender.

Ele levantou-se de sua cadeira, ajeitou a arma no coldre e lustrou com os dedos a estrela que trazia no peito. O símbolo dos homens da lei. Sawyer não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de si mesmo.

O xerife caminhou pela cidade por alguns minutos e constatou que não havia nada de diferente exceto sua charrete parada com o cavalo perto da única butique da cidade. Sawyer piscou os olhos. Teria Ana-Lucia desobedecido suas ordens e vindo sozinha até a cidade? Isso não era possível! Ele quase gritou as palavras. Por que sua mulher era tão teimosa? Longe de casa ele não podia protegê-la e a cidade era cheia de perigos para uma garota inocente como ela.

Ele tinha que levá-la de volta para casa. Foi pensando nisso que ele adentrou a loja de Shannon pisando firme. Não havia nenhum sinal de sua esposa, mas ele precisava perguntar. Shannon sorriu para ele educadamente ao vê-lo entrar. Sawyer tirou o chapéu de cowboy e cumprimentou a moça:

- Bom dia, senhora. Eu vi a charrete do meu rancho parada lá fora e...

- Está procurando sua esposa, xerife?- ela indagou como se não fosse óbvio.

- Sim, a senhora sabe onde ela está?- ele indagou sem muita paciência.

Shannon apontou o provador.

- Ela está ali mas...está experimentando roupas.

A vendedora mal pôde terminar sua frase porque Sawyer foi direto para o provador e abriu a cortina. Ana-Lucia estava acabando de experimentar a lingerie. Sawyer quase engasgou com as próprias palavras ao ver a esposa vestida com aqueles trajes ousados.

- Mas o que você está vestindo?- ele indagou fitando-a de cima a baixo. Ele podia ver o corpo dela inteiro através do tecido transparente da lingerie.

- São umas coisas que a Shannon disse que me fariam ficar mais bonita. Você não gostou?

Sawyer estava com a garganta seca. Não podia mentir para ela naquele momento.

- Você está preciosa vestindo essa lingerie, querida. Mas por favor, é melhor que tire isso e vista sua comportada lingerie de algodão, não quero que ninguém a veja e fique cobiçando.

- Mas ninguém está me vendo, xerife. Só o senhor.- ela lançou-lhe um olhar tímido porque os olhos azuis de seu marido não saíam do meio de suas coxas. Ele estava encantado com o contraste da feminilidade dela com o tecido lilás transparente. – E acho que o senhor é quem está me cobiçando agora.

Sawyer sorriu e para a surpresa dele, Ana-Lucia sorriu também.

- Então o senhor gosta da minha lingerie nova?- ela deu uma volta ao redor de si mesma, provocando-a como uma menina levada.

- Oh, sim, eu gosto muito.- disse ele forçando-se a manter o controle. – Mas se não parar de me provocar desse jeito, vou agarrá-la aqui mesmo nesse provador.

- Não!- Ana ralhou. – Ainda não pagamos pela lingerie, então você ainda não pode rasgar.

Sawyer deu uma gargalhada e fechou o provador voltando para a recepção. Shannon sorriu para ele amavelmente.

- Senhora.- ele tocou a aba do chapéu e sorriu de volta para Shannon. – Deixe que minha esposa compre tudo o que lhe aprouver, inclusive quantas dessas... – ele pigarreou. – ...roupas de baixo ela quiser.

- Como queira, xerife.- assentiu Shannon, feliz porque sabia que faria uma boa venda naquela manhã.

Ana saiu do provador e entregou a lingerie que tinha experimentado para Shannon.

- Você gostou?- perguntou Shannon.

- A lingerie é linda, mas não sei se...- começou a dizer Ana.

- Como eu disse, deixe que ela leve o que quiser.- reiterou Sawyer.

Shannon assentiu e dobrou as peças com cuidado para envolvê-las no papel de seda.

- Vai levar o vestido e o xale também, não é Sra. Sawyer?

- Bem, eu...

- Ela vai levar tudo. Meias de seda também se a senhora tiver.

- Ah sim, eu tenho meias maravilhosas para sua esposa.- assegurou Shannon.

Ana-Lucia encarou o marido, surpresa com tanta generosidade e resolveu testá-lo.

- E quanto a esse chapéu?- ela perguntou pegando um chapéu branco e delicado, adornado com fitas de cor lilás que combinariam perfeitamente com o vestido que ela escolhera.

- Ponha sobre seus cabelos, meu amor e veremos se combina com você.- disse Sawyer.

Ana sorriu abertamente. Gostava de chapéus. Talvez a indumentária mais interessante da vestimenta das mulheres norte-americanas para ela. Desde que fora morar com Dom Guimarães, ela tivera apenas um chapéu de palha sem nenhum tipo de adorno para protegê-la do sol e outro chapéu que Sawyer comprara junto com seu enxoval de casamento, mas nenhum dos dois era tão perfeito quanto o chapéu que ela segurava agora. Devia custar uma fortuna e ela duvidava que depois de seu marido ter comprado o vestido e todas aquelas outras peças ele levaria um chapéu supérfluo como aquele.

Mesmo assim, Ana-Lucia colocou o chapéu sobre os cabelos soltos. Mas não sabia usá-lo direito e precisou da ajuda de Sawyer para aprumá-lo sobre a cabeça.

- Não, querida, você está fazendo errado.- disse ele. – O chapéu deve ficar assim meio de lado e essas fitas você tem que amarrar embaixo do pescoço. Assim...

Ele arrumou as fitas no pescoço dela, tendo o cuidado de não trançar-lhe os cabelos. Shannon ficou observando do balcão o adorável casal.

- Pronto?- ela perguntou, ansiosa por se olhar no espelho usando o chapéu.

- Sim, já terminei.- respondeu Sawyer.

- Como eu estou?- Ana indagou, afoita.

- Você está linda.- ele respondeu acarinhando a face dela.

Ana-Lucia correu para a frente do espelho e se admirou usando o chapéu.

- Eu gosto desse chapéu!- exclamou tocando a superfície lisa do adorno.

- Então o chapéu é seu.

- Mesmo?- ela mal podia acreditar.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça assentindo e Ana-Lucia pulou nos braços dele irradiando felicidade. Em meio à toda aquela espontaneidade, ela buscou os lábios dele e os beijou repetidas vezes.

- Obrigada, cowboy.- ela disse por fim e se afastou dele, retirando o chapéu para que Shannon também o embrulhasse.

O xerife ficou lá parado, ainda sob o efeito dos beijos de Ana. Além de chamá-lo de xerife ou senhor, ela nunca o tinha chamado de cowboy, ainda mais daquele jeito carinhoso. Ele gostou do apelido. Definitivamente.

- Doçura, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho, mas a senhora Jarrah pode enviar as contas para a delegacia mais tarde.

- Está bem.- disse Ana.

- Quer que eu a leve para casa?

- Não, eu posso voltar sozinha.

- Tudo bem, mas tenha cuidado querida. Eu a verei mais tarde.

Ana-Lucia assentiu. Ele a beijou na testa e disse a Shannon antes de partir:

- Tenha um bom dia, senhora.

- O senhor também, xerife.- respondeu Shannon.

Quando ele saiu, Shannon disse à Ana:

- O seu marido parece amar muito você.

- Acha mesmo?- Ana indagou.

- Oh sim, com toda a certeza. Até hoje nunca vi um marido que entrasse na minha loja e comprasse todas essas coisas com um sorriso no rosto.

- È que...eu e ele nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo.- Ana desabafou. – Eu gostaria de poder agradá-lo mais.

- Minha amiga, tenho certeza de que ele ficará encantado quando a vir pronta para ir à festa na casa do prefeito esta noite. E eu posso ajudá-la com isso.

- Como?- Ana quis saber.

Shannon segurou-a pelo braço e a levou para trás do balcão da loja.

- Venha, vamos nos acomodar. Eu ensinarei a você tudo o que eu sei sobre maquiagem, como arrumar os cabelos, os detalhes do vestido...acredite em mim, você roubará a cena esta noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por volta das seis da tarde, Nancy Linus parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco. Sua filha Pat já estava quase indo chamar o Dr. Shephard para que desse uma olhada em sua mãe quando a própria disse:

- Não será necessário, Pat querida. Eu só preciso que os aperitivos estejam prontos em meia-hora. Meus convidados já devem estar chegando. – ela fez uma pausa levando a mão ao peito e observou as criadas que serviam a porcelana e as taças de cristal sobre a mesa de jantar.

- Natalie, o ponche está bem gelado?- ela indagou a uma das criadas.

- Sim, senhora.- respondeu a moça.

- E o peru?

- Já está assado e recheado, Sra. Linus.- respondeu a outra moça.

- Oh sim, o que mais está faltando?

- Boa tarde, Nancy. Feliz aniversário!- soou uma voz familiar vinda da sala de estar.

Nancy correu para lá e fez um gesto dramático ao ver a amiga Charlotte adentrando a casa tendo nas mãos sua famosa torta de maçã.

- Oh querida, você chegou bem na hora. E trouxe a torta!

- Sim, acabei de tirar do forno.- disse Charlotte. – Eu colhi as maçãs esta manhã.

- Pat, leve a torta para a cozinha.- ela ordenou a filha que obedeceu de pronto.

- E o Dannyw- perguntou Nancy.

- O Danny está vindo daqui a pouco com as crianças.

- Seu vestido está lindo!- elogiou Nancy observando de cima a baixo o vestido rosa claro de tafetá bordado que Charlotte usava.

- Obrigada, amiga. Mas por que você ainda não está pronta?

- Porque ainda não tive tempo de me arrumar, Charlotte querida. Você sabe como os empregados são incompetentes hoje em dia. Precisei ficar de olho neles o dia inteiro para que as coisas saíssem como o planejado.

- Bem, se quiser ir se arrumar, eu posso dar uma olhada nas coisas para você.

- Seria maravilhoso.

- Que cor escolheu para esta noite especial, Nancy?

- Amarelo.- respondeu Nancy toda orgulhosa. – Comprei meu vestido em Albuquerque, numa loja muito chique, com coisas muito mais elegantes que na loja da Shannon.

- Eu posso imaginar.- disse Charllote.

- Duvido que alguma outra mulher dessa cidade vá estar mais bela do que eu esta noite. Depois de mim, apenas você será a mais bela, Charlotte.

- Obrigada Nancy. Você tem toda a razão. Mas, eu fico me perguntando que traje usará a esposa do xerife esta noite?

- Provavelmente algum dos trapos que a tia lhe deu de presente no enxoval de casamento.- disse Nancy com maldade indisfarçável na voz. – A pobrezinha não teve sequer um dote para se casar. O xerife deve tê-la desposado por pena ou por falta de opção. Talvez ela fosse a única moça de aparência saudável no lugar de onde ele veio. Se bem que não sei ao certo se posso dizer que ela é totalmente saudável com aquela pele escura. Aposto que é uma garota que veio da roça.

- Pode ser.- disse Charlotte já acostumada aos monólogos de Nancy. – Mas a verdade é que eu a vi hoje de manhã fazendo compras na loja da Shannon e alguém me disse que ela levou bastante tempo lá e saiu da loja com um monte de pacotes.

- Está falando sério?- retrucou Nancy, preocupada de repente.

- Sim, mas acho que não deve se preocupar Nancy querida, como acabou de dizer, essa garota não deve passar de uma caipira, portanto só deve ter comprado ponta de estoque na loja da Shannon.

- Oh, sim, eu também acho. Mas agora me dê licença querida, preciso mesmo me arrumar.

Charlotte assentiu e Nancy subiu as escadas para o seu quarto, ainda pensando que a caipira esposa do xerife não ousaria aparecer mais do que ela naquela noite. Era sua noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O xerife voltou para casa pouco depois das seis. Mais um dia perdido sem nada interessante para fazer na delegacia. Nenhum bandido para prender e ainda tinham que ir àquele jantar de aniversário enfadonho da esposa do prefeito. A única coisa boa nisso tudo é que Ana-Lucia ficara feliz com os presentes que ele comprara na loja de roupas, portanto não estava mais zangada com ele e Sawyer esperava ansiosamente que ela estendesse sua gratidão à cama deles naquela noite.

Quando entrou em casa, tendo o cuidado de limpar as botas sujas de lama na entrada, ele não avistou a esposa. Resmungou consigo mesmo. Já estava cansado de chegar em casa e não encontrá-la esperando por ele como uma esposa deveria fazer.

Subiu as escadas depressa e a procurou no quarto. Mas tudo o que encontrou foi seu traje de festa, passado e engomado sobre a cama junto com a camiseta de baixo, as ceroulas e as meias. As botas sociais também estavam impecavelmente engraxadas.

- Lulu!- ele chamou e Ana-Lucia saiu do vestíbulo indo encontrá-lo no quarto.

Sawyer pôde ouvir o barulho dos saltos das botas dela e tomou um grande susto quando a viu. Ela nem parecia a mesma garota que ele vira pela manhã toda alvoroçada comprando roupas na loja. Aquela Ana-Lucia era muito diferente e não se parecia nada com uma menina.

- Boa noite, cowboy.- ela disse com um sorriso que o deixou entontecido de tanta beleza.

Ela usava o vestido lilás de manga curta e bufante que ela adquirira na loja de Shannon. O decote era discreto com pequenos botões de um lilás mais claro. A saia rodada trazia alguns laçarotes nas bordas. As mãos estavam cobertas com luvas de seda e os cabelos, presos em um coque formal no alto da cabeça. A maquiagem era simples e leve, de muito bom gosto.

- Você gosta?- ela indagou.

- Você está absolutamente linda.- disse ele tomando uma das mãos dela e beijando suavemente. – Tem certeza que devemos mesmo ir à esse jantar, meu bem? Nós podíamos ficar aqui e...

- Você é o xerife da cidade.- ela disse com segurança. – Se pretende ser respeitado pelas pessoas, precisa comparecer à esses eventos.

- Certo.- disse ele. – Agora eu pergunto, o que foi que fizeram com a minha ciganinha?

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Achei que fosse gostar se eu me parecesse mais com a esposa de um xerife.

Sawyer se aproximou dela e disse com a voz levemente rouca:

- Eu a quero de qualquer jeito, quindim. Não me importo que continue a me arranhar com suas unhas afiadas de cigana rebelde.

Ele tentou beijá-la, mas Ana recuou:

- Deixei meu xale lá embaixo. Vou descer e esperá-lo, por favor não demore.

Sawyer suspirou fundo. Chegaria o dia em que todas as vezes em que ele se aproximasse para beijá-la, ela não recuaria? Por que ela não agira como quando estavam na loja e se atirou nos braços dele? Sawyer gostou muito daquilo.

Ele apreciava o esforço dela em querer se parecer com uma dama da sociedade. Mas ao mesmo tempo se perguntava se isso era o melhor. Ele não queria nenhum homem abusado em cima de sua esposa como um abutre. Se aquele maldito prefeito Linus tentasse chegar perto dela outra vez, se arrependeria para sempre.

Continua...


	9. A coisa mais natural do mundo

**Capítulo 9**

**A coisa mais natural do mundo**

A charrete parou com um solavanco diante da imponente residência do prefeito de Dharmaville. Ana-Lucia sentiu o nervosismo que vinha sentindo desde que deixaram o rancho aumentar. O xerife percebeu a angústia dela e disse, segurando-lhe a mão enluvada:

- Eu posso fazer os cavalos darem meia volta, Lulu. Não precisamos participar desse jantar.

Ana-Lucia ajustou o xale nos ombros e respondeu:

- Nós precisamos participar dessa festa sim, xerife. Por favor, não me tente a mudar de idéia. Shannon me disse que era importante para nós dois comparecermos a esses eventos sociais.

Sawyer revirou os olhos. Se Ana-Lucia soubesse que aquele era o primeiro evento social do qual ele participaria. Um ladrão de bancos caipira e mal afamado não participava de bailes em residências de prefeitos. Mas o xerife sabia que sua esposa estava certa. Ele não era mais um reles ladrão de bancos. Precisava se lembrar disso.

Sendo assim, ele desceu da charrete e deu a volta para ajudar Ana-Lucia a descer, tendo o cuidado de guiá-la para longe da lama que se formava diante da propriedade de Linus. Então ele a tomou pelo braço e a conduziu à porta da residência onde várias pessoas adentravam a casa recepcionadas por um criado que as anunciava.

- O xerife James Sawyer e esposa.- anunciou o criado quando eles puseram os pés na sala de estar apinhada de cowboys impecáveis e damas emplumadas.

Sawyer sentiu Ana-Lucia estremecer de nervosismo e sussurrou discretamente ao ouvido dela:

- Não se preocupe, estamos juntos nessa, docinho!

Ela sorriu e preparou-se para fazer uma mesura elegante para os donos da casa. Nancy Linus quase teve um ataque quando viu a linda esposa do xerife entrando em sua casa e roubando todas as atenções para si. Os homens estavam encantados com a aparência dela e as mulheres morrendo de inveja. Shannon sorriu abertamente ao ver a amiga tão deslumbrante.

- È um prazer recebê-los em minha casa.- floreou o prefeito numa mesura exagerada antes de se aproximar de Ana-Lucia e segurar-lhe a mão. – Permita-me dizer senhora que está belíssima esta noite.

- Obrigada, senhor prefeito.- foi tudo o que Ana conseguiu dizer ao sentir os lábios pegajosos do homem sobre sua luva.

Sawyer sentiu vontade de dizer que ele não permitia de maneira nenhuma que o homem fizesse elogios rasgados à sua mulher, mas sabia que deveria ser cortês embora estivesse com vontade de socar o prefeito outra vez.

- Boa noite.- disse Nancy, seca, substituindo a simpatia exagerada e melosa que exibira no dia em que fora visitar Ana-Lucia para dar-lhe as boas vindas.

- Boa noite.- Ana respondeu com um sorriso percebendo nitidamente o quanto estava sendo custoso para Nancy cumprimentá-la com cordialidade.

- Venha, querida, deixemos os homens falarem de política e cavalos enquanto nos reunimos com as outras damas.- Nancy convidou e Ana-Lucia não teve outra escolha a não ser aceitar o braço da anfitriã.

- Boa sorte.- ela ainda ouviu seu marido sussurrar quando ela se afastou sendo guiada por Nancy para uma outra sala, menor e mais aconchegante que a primeira. Ana-Lucia tinha que reconhecer que a mulher do prefeito tinha excelente gosto para a decoração.

- Olá. Sra. Sawyer.- saudou Charlotte tentando em vão também esconder sua inveja.

Ana-Lucia cumprimentou todas as damas ali presentes com esmerada educação antes de finalmente poder conversar com Shannon.

- Você está linda, minha amiga.- Shannon elogiou.

- Obrigada.- respondeu Ana. – Mas eu não teria conseguido sem você. Que bom que está aqui!

Ela tomou seu lugar em uma poltrona estofada ao lado de Shannon enquanto a criada de Nancy servia canapés e taças de champanhe para as convidadas. Ana-Lucia entregou a Nancy o presente de aniversário que tinha escolhido para ela na loja de Shannon. A mulher sorriu mecanicamente e entregou o presente à criada sem nem mesmo se preocupar em saber o que havia dentro da caixa.

- Eu adorei seu vestido, querida!- elogiou Nancy, falsamente. – Embora eu deva dizer que ele me pareça um pouco fora de moda. Foi reformado?

Ana ia abrir a boca para responder quando Shannon veio em seu socorro.

- Fui eu mesma quem confeccionou esse vestido.- disse ela, ofendida. – Criei o modelo a partir do catálogo de outono mais famoso de Paris. Da última vez em que estive lá tive o cuidado de conversar com muitas modistas e fui informada de que botões de cores sobrepostas as do vestido é o que está em voga nos salões mais refinados da Europa. Mas eu creio que você nunca esteve em Paris, não é Nancy?

- Benjamin tem andado muito ocupado para que possamos viajar.- respondeu ela, embaraçada com a resposta de Shannon. – Mas nós iremos em breve à Paris fazer compras para a minha Pat porque em breve, quando o mandato de Ben acabar, nós pretendemos morar algum tempo em Londes, onde Pat será apresentada à sociedade oficialmente.

- Que bom!- Shannon exclamou e nada mais sobre o vestido de Ana-Lucia foi mencionado. Nancy, porém, não se deu por satisfeita e após longos momentos de conversa superficial da qual Ana estava louca para escapar, a esposa do prefeito veio com mais um comentário ácido:

- Querida, sua maquiagem está linda, mas talvez você tenha exagerado muito no rouge. Não fica bem uma dama se pintar tanto. Se está preocupada com que eu disse sobre o tom da sua pele...

- Não estou preocupada com nada, senhora.- disse Ana-Lucia encarando Nancy com firmeza. – Shannon, minha maquiagem está a contento?

- Sim, minha amiga. Com toda a certeza você está tão elegante quanto às moças parisienses.- disse Shannon. – Gostaria de tomar um ar lá fora?

- Com certeza.- respondeu Ana. – Com licença, senhoras?

Nancy ficou com o próximo comentário entalado na garganta.

- Charlotte, eu odeio essa mulher!- ela exclamou sentindo os olhos marejarem de lágrimas amargas de raiva.

- Fique calma, Nancy! Não dê a essa mulher o gostinho de saber que ela a incomoda!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Será que existia conversa mais chata do que a daqueles homens fumando seus charutos fedorentos e falando sobre política? Todos eles se achavam uns sábios que compreendiam o mundo e o funcionamento das coisas melhor do que ninguém, mas a maioria deles tinha nascido e se criado em Dharmaville. Não conheciam nada mais além daquele calor escaldante e do cheiro do gado no curral.

Sawyer porém, era diferente. A segunda coisa que mais queria na vida além de se estabelecer naquela cidade e ser considerado um homem de respeito era viajar e conhecer as coisas boas que o mundo tinha a oferecer. Mas ele não iria sozinho porque agora Ana-Lucia fazia parte de seus sonhos. Ele queria fazer essa grande viagem com ela e os filhos que ela lhe daria um dia. Sorriu a esse pensamento e não percebeu que estava sendo observado.

- Está pensando em algo tão bom assim que possa ser compartilhado conosco, xerife?- indagou o desprezível Linus.

Sawyer nem teve a chance de responder por que outro homem comentou:

- Ele está pensando na esposa, prefeito. Com uma beldade daquelas, para quem mais seriam seus pensamentos?

- È claro, Jamison, você tem toda a razão.- acrescentou Linus.

- Diga-nos, onde a conheceu? A que família ela pertence?- indagou outro cavalheiro.

- Por que todo esse interesse na minha esposa?- retrucou Sawyer com desconfiança.

O rapaz sorriu. Ele tinha os cabelos vermelhos e muitas sardas pelo rosto.

- Não estou interessado em sua esposa, homem! Gostaria apenas de saber se ela tem alguma irmã ou prima! Eu sou solteiro e pensando seriamente em me casar.

- Não que eu saiba.- Sawyer respondeu um pouco mais relaxado. – Minha esposa é única, cavalheiros!

- È ma pena!- disse o rapaz estendendo a mão para ele. – Eu sou Neil Smith. Minha família é dona do mercado de mantimentos.

- Muito prazer, eu sou...

- Sei quem o senhor é, xerife!- disse Neil.

A partir daí a conversa ocorreu mais amena e o grupo começou a contar casos curiosos e engraçados sobre a cidade. Ainda assim, Sawyer estava de olho em Benjamin Linus, o homem não parava de olhar para sua esposa, descaradamente. Olhava-a como se estivesse maquinando um plano maligno para chegar perto dela e tomá-la.

Ana-Lucia parecia completamente alheia aos olhares dele enquanto conversava com Shannon no jardim ressecado de Nancy Linus. Ninguém dissera àquela mulher que delicadas flores não brotavam em terra árida?

Enjoado com o cheiro do charuto de seus companheiros, o xerife resolveu ir se juntar à sua esposa e à amiga no jardim quando o vulto de uma mulher correndo na rua chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela usava uma capa escura e parecia muito apressada em direção ao saloon. De repente, o vento forte que soprava vindo do deserto abaixou-lhe o capuz e cabelos vermelhos espalharam-se ao redor do rosto dela.

- Kate?- Sawyer murmurou consigo. Não, não podia ser. Devia estar tendo uma alucinação.

- Xerife? Xerife?

Ele ouviu a voz de Shannon chamando-o e não pôde olhar melhor para a figura de mulher que agora sumia na escuridão para além da luz dos lampiões noturnos. Sawyer voltou-se na direção de Shannon e sua esposa, e viu a moça loira sorrindo-lhe adoravelmente:

- Está enjoando do cheiro do charuto, xerife? Junte-se a nós!

- Com prazer.- ele respondeu e se aproximou das duas deixando de lado a visão que acabara de ter. Ele abraçou Ana-Lucia por trás e a beijou calorosamente na bochecha. Ela sorriu.

- Então, xerife, o senhor não fuma?

- Bem, Sra. Jarrah, eu aprecio o tabaco como todo bom americano do oeste, mas talvez não tanto quanto meus amigos ali.

- Sayid não fuma charuto e dou a graças ao bom Deus por isso.- disse Shannon. – Não é um costume muito difundido no Iraque.

- Seu marido deve ser um homem interessante.- Sawyer comentou. – Quando vamos ter o prazer de conhecê-lo? Creio que não o vi por aqui ainda.

- Sayid está viajando a negócios. Mas retorna na semana que vem. Seria um prazer tê-los conosco para o jantar quando ele voltar.

- Seria ótimo!- Ana-Lucia concordou notando que algumas mulheres fitavam seu marido com interesse. Isso poderia tê-la feito se sentir ameaçada, especialmente depois do episódio da bebedeira no saloon que eles ainda não tinham discutido como se deveria. Mas na verdade o que ela sentiu foi orgulho de ter o xerife da cidade como marido. O homem mais forte e atraente do lugar. Pelo menos para ela, ele era tudo isso. Um dia sua mãe lhe dissera que a partir do momento em que uma cigana se apaixonava, esse amor ficaria guardado em seu coração para sempre. Mas estaria mesmo apaixonada por Sawyer? E quanto a Yago? Sawyer dissera que a amava, mas estava bêbado, como acreditar nele?

- Está franzindo o cenho, meu doce.- ele disse, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Ana olhou para as mulheres que desejavam o seu marido e o abraçou com gosto querendo fazer inveja para elas. Sawyer a abraçou de volta e eles se beijaram. Shannon sentiu-se um pouco embaraçada ao lado deles e não querendo atrapalhá-los retirou-se discretamente. O beijo carinhoso, porém, foi quebrado pelo som da sineta que anunciava o jantar.

- O que foi isso?- Ana indagou.

- Creio que é a sineta para o jantar.

- Oh xerife, teremos que jantar a mesa com todas aquelas pessoas que detestei conhecer, incluindo a Nancy?

- È o aniversário dela, baby e não me olhe assim, por favor. A idéia de vir a esse jantar foi sua.

A sineta tocou mais uma vez.

- Venha, querida, nós vamos conseguir. São somente mais algumas horas de tormento antes que possamos ir para casa.- disse ele, puxando-a pela mão enquanto algumas matronas ainda estavam pálidas depois de ver o beijo que eles trocaram no jardim tão espontaneamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy Linus poderia ser uma mulher fofoqueira, arrogante e invejosa, mas ninguém poderia deixar de admitir que ela era a melhor anfitriã de Dharmaville. Suas reuniões sociais, embora enfadonhas, eram sempre consideradas um sucesso devido à sua organização e preocupação com o bem-estar de seus convidados.

A decoração da mesa estava divina. Os diversos pratos finos ali servidos sobre a rica toalha de renda e bordados encomendada da Europa eram de encher os olhos e provocar o paladar com seus aromas deliciosos. Comida típica do oeste, mas servida com muito bom gosto. O prato principal era Vitela ao molho agridoce servida com arroz branco e batatas assadas. Além disso, havia porco defumado com legumes e queijo fresco, feijões fritos e uma travessa de carne com lingüiça e molho apimentado. Porém, o que mais chamava atenção à mesa era o bolo de creme de nata com calda de cereja, construído em dois andares com uma bonequinha em cima que representava Nancy e sua mocidade. A mulher estava completando 35 anos, mas ainda era viçosa como uma jovem de dezoito.

Quando todos se dirigiram à mesa para cantar o famoso "Parabéns a você" à querida Nancy, ela fez questão de mostrar aos convidados que cada um deles tinha seu lugar marcado. Sawyer e Ana se sentaram à direita do casal de anfitriões e ela arrependeu-se amargamente de tê-los posto ali, pois Ana-Lucia com sua beleza incontestável roubava-lhe o brilho, ou pelo menos assim Nancy se sentia, embora não deixasse ninguém perceber isso.

Os convidados cantaram a inevitável musiquinha e quando Nancy assoprou as cinco únicas velinhas no bolo seguiu-se um coro puxado por Charlie, o banqueiro, cantando que Nancy era uma boa companheira e ninguém podia negar. Ao fim, para a felicidade de todos que rezavam para que Charlie não puxasse mais nenhuma canção, o jantar foi oficialmente servido.

Durante os três anos em que trabalhou como criada no bordel de Dom Guimarães, Ana-Lucia aprendeu a gostar da comida do oeste, porém, ainda sentia falta de comer cordeiro com queijo de cabra e canela. Será que seu marido gostaria se um dia ela preparasse a ele um prato cigano? Ana imaginou ao vê-lo comer um pedaço de carne de porco com gosto.

- Quer que eu a sirva, meu quindim?- Sawyer perguntou, atencioso.

Ana-Lucia olhou para todos aqueles talheres diante de si e ficou confusa. Mesmo que seu marido a servisse ela não saberia qual o utensílio correto a ser usado para comer.

- Comece de fora para dentro... – Shannon cochichou apontando os talheres ao notar a aflição dela. Estava sentada de frente para Ana, do outro lado da mesa.

Ana sorriu e respondeu à Sawyer:

- Eu gostaria de provar carne e queijo fresco com molho apimentado.

Sawyer serviu-lhe o prato e em seguida encheu a taça dela com um pouco de vinho tinto doce. Nancy ficou olhando o comportamento do casal e sentiu inveja. Olhou para Benjamin que estava mais preocupado em destroçar um bom pedaço de vitela do que de servir à sua esposa.

- Não vai me servir, Ben?- ela indagou esperando por uma resposta positiva.

- Querida, não sou seu criado.- Benjamin respondeu limpando a boca suja de molho agridoce com um lenço. – Por que não se serve sozinha ou chama a empregada?

Aquelas palavras deixaram Nancy profundamente magoada, mas ela deu graças aos céus por todo mundo estar tão ocupado comendo que nem prestaram atenção ao diálogo deles.

- Como está a comida, Sra. Sawyer?- Ben perguntou de repente. – Gostaria que eu lhe servisse mais um pedaço de vitela?

- Não obrigada, senhor prefeito. Estou satisfeita.- respondeu Ana, cortês.

Nancy estava magoada, mas ouvir que o marido preferia servir a esposa de outro do que a sua própria fez surgir da mágoa o ódio profundo. Sem nem ao menos pedir licença, ela se levantou da mesa e foi refugiar-se na sala pequena onde as damas se reuniram anteriormente. Charlotte pediu licença a todos e a seguiu para lá.

- O que houve, querida?- ela indagou, preocupada sentando-se ao lado de Nancy que agora se debulhava em lágrimas.

- È essa mulher, Charlotte! Ela fica se insinuando para os homens e roubando a atenção deles! Inclusive a do meu marido!

- È, eu notei!- concordou Charlotte. – Até o Dan que não costuma olhar para mulher nenhuma além de mim fica o tempo todo prestando atenção à mulher do xerife. Não consigo entender por quê! Ela é uma caipira, não sabe sequer usar os talheres, eu vi a Shannon cochichando para ela sobre qual talher deveria usar.

- Isso é um absurdo!- exclamou Nancy.

- Você tem que mostrar a ela que é melhor, Nancy! Ninguém canta como você. Após o jantar você pode mandar Charlie se sentar ao piano e tocar uma canção para você cantar. Todos irão amar e se esquecer dessa mulher. Duvido que ela saiba cantar. A única coisa que tem de atrativo para os homens são os seios que ela deixa à mostra naquele decote indecente.

Nancy riu maléfica.

- Você tem razão, Charlotte. Posso encantar a todos com uma canção e fazer aquela mulher ficar constrangida pedindo a ela que faça o mesmo, que cante algo para nós ou ainda melhor, que dance para nós! Do jeito que é uma caipira desengonçada, não deve saber dançar.

- Oh, isso seria muito bom de se ver, Nancy!

Dando seguimento ao seu plano maléfico, Nancy Linus, logo após o jantar convidou a todos para sentarem-se perto do piano prometendo que iria cantar uma canção. Ela costumava fazer esse pequeno número todos os anos, em todas as festas comemorativas da cidade e nas festas de família também. Nancy tinha uma bela voz, mas a verdade é que todos estavam enfadados de ouvi-la cantar as mesmas músicas todos os anos. O que os convidados queriam mesmo era ir para o jardim e dançar ao som dos violinos, tambores e violoncelos a contagiante música caipira do oeste.

Ainda assim, ela era a anfitriã da casa e se todos queriam ouvir a banda, tinham que primeiro ouvir Nancy cantar. Era sempre assim. Charlie sentou-se ao piano e tocou uma das conhecidas melodias a qual Nancy acompanhou como um rouxinol. Ao final de três canções e já muito enfadados, os convidados aplaudiram entusiasticamente, alguns já se encaminhando para fora, para onde a banda se preparava para tocar.

Mas agora era a grande chance de Nancy humilhar a mulher do xerife e tirar do rosto dela aquele jeitinho sonso que tanto a irritava.

- Ana-Lucia, querida.- ela a chamou diante de todos.

Ana-Lucia olhou para ela e deu um meio sorriso.

- Você nos disse quando nos conhecemos em sua casa que era descendente de espanhóis.

Sawyer olhou para ela, intrigado. Ana olhou de volta para ele, mas respondeu:

- Sim, eu disse.

- Bom, pelo que eu sei os espanhóis são famosos pela habilidade que possuem com a dança.

Ana-Lucia deu um passo atrás, entendendo aonde ela queria chegar.

- Que tal dar uma pequena demonstração para meus convidados sobre suas habilidades com a dança?

Ela engoliu em seco. Sim, sabia dançar, mas não queria se expor daquela maneira diante de todas aquelas pessoas que não pertenciam ao seu povo. A dança cigana era uma atividade praticada somente entre os seus. Mas para desespero dela, quando Nancy sugeriu que ela dançasse os homens ficaram em polvorosa, aplaudindo e gritando entusiasticamente que ela dançasse.

Sawyer ainda tentou tirá-la dali. Também não lhe agradava a idéia de ver sua esposa dançando para todas aquelas pessoas, mas Ana-Lucia ergueu a mão para o ar pedindo silêncio antes de dizer:

- Se me conseguirem castanholas e alguém que saiba tocar música espanhola ao violão, eu dançarei.

O sorriso de Nancy quase desapareceu quando ela ouviu essas palavras se perguntando onde diabos conseguiria castanholas e quem tocaria música cigana ao violão. Entretanto, um candidato entre a banda logo apareceu afirmando que já tinha estado na Espanha e sabia tocar música cigana. Uma das damas presentes recordou-se das castanholas e do leque que pertencera a uma tia-avó de origem espanhola. Nancy fez questão que a mulher fosse até sua casa e trouxesse os objetos.

Quando tudo estava preparado, Sawyer indagou à esposa:

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Ana assentiu.

- Tenho, xerife. Sei o que essa mulher pretende e não pretendo deixar nunca mais ninguém me humilhar nesta vida.

Ana-Lucia foi para o meio da sala. Soltou cuidadosamente os cabelos do coque e entregou os grampos à Shannon. Os cabelos negros e cacheados dela caíram sobre os ombros fazendo alguns homens suspirarem. As castanholas e o leque foram entregues a ela. O tocador soou os primeiros acordes de violão e Ana colocou-se em posição com os braços erguidos para o alto, a postura ereta. Os dedos dela então mexeram delicadamente e ela bateu as castanholas junto com os saltos dos elegantes sapatos.

Todos ficaram em completo silêncio assistindo-a dançar, observando os movimentos ora firmes ora delicados enquanto ela rodopiava pela sala de estar, jogando os cabelos. Naquele momento, Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos e sentiu-se verdadeiramente uma cigana outra vez, dançando nas festas cerimoniais de seu povo.

Quando ela ergueu um pouco a saia e mexeu os quadris sensualmente ainda tocando as castanholas com a outra mão, parte de seus tornozelos cobertos pelas meias de seda foram revelados e os homens foram ao delírio.

Então ela finalmente abriu os olhos e sacou do leque que tinha prendido ao decote do vestido jogando-o sobre seu rosto e terminou sua apresentação com uma doce reverência para os convidados. Quando tudo terminou Ana-Lucia percebeu que estava arfando pelo esforço e pela emoção que sentira ao dançar pela primeira vez desde que tinha sido arrancada de sua tribo cigana.

Os aplausos que recebeu foram efusivos. Os homens estavam extasiados e as mulheres ainda mais invejosas da beleza e da graça com que ela dançara. Sawyer ainda estava prendendo o fôlego quando Ana-Lucia devolveu as castanholas e o leque para a dona dos objetos e se aproximou dele, dizendo:

- Eu gostaria de ir embora agora, xerife.

- Sr. prefeito, Dona Nancy, estamos partindo. Obrigado pelo excelente jantar.- disse Sawyer se retirando e se despedindo educadamente de todos pelo caminho antes de deixar a casa com Ana-Lucia em busca da charrete deles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não acredito que dançou daquele jeito.- Sawyer comentou enquanto conduzia a charrete de volta para casa. Ele ainda estava encantado com o espetáculo que sua esposa dera na casa do prefeito.

Ana-Lucia não respondeu, estava pensativa ao seu lado observando a paisagem enquanto os cavalos trotavam rumo à fazenda deles.

- O que houve, Ana? Está triste?

Ela voltou seus olhos para ele e disse com sinceridade:

- Dançar me fez lembrar do tempo em que eu vivia com os ciganos.

- Não precisa ficar triste.- disse ele. – Se dançar a faz feliz poderá dançar sempre que quiser. Você dança tão lindo! Eu não me importaria em vê-la dançar todos os dias.

- Sinto falta da minha família.- ela disse como se não tivesse escutado uma palavra do que ele dissera anteriormente. – Você diz que me permitiria dançar para que eu fosse feliz, mas xerife, me permitiria ver minha família outra vez?

Sawyer franziu o cenho e respondeu mais ríspido do que gostaria:

- Não! Eu jamais a permitira partir.

- Nem se eu prometesse voltar?- ela indagou, os olhos escuros implorando.

- Você não voltaria.- disse ele. – Você ficaria com aquele Yago e eu não poderia suportar!

- Eu não sou mais casta, Sawyer.- Ana disse com seriedade. – Yago não poderia mais me desposar.

- E você acha que ele se importaria com isso?- Sawyer retrucou. – Você é o maior tesouro que um homem pode querer e eu não posso permitir jamais que você parta!

Ana-Lucia ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de dizer:

- Você não me permitiria partir por que é meu dono, não é verdade? Por que me comprou!

- Não!- protestou ele. Mas Ana insistiu:

- E se eu conseguisse seus cinco mil guinéis de volta? E se eu pagasse pela minha liberdade, xerife?

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não quero meu dinheiro de volta! Não posso permitir que se vá porque eu... – então ele se calou, o coração aos pulos, sentia uma vontade irresistível de dizer que a amava, mas não sabia que conseqüências isso traria para o seu conturbado casamento com ela.

- Você o quê?

Mas ele nada mais disse até que finalmente chegassem a casa.

- Como posso confiar em você?- Ana-Lucia contestou quando eles adentraram a casa. – Ontem você passou a noite em um bordel com outra mulher e...

- Juro a você que não dormi com nenhuma outra mulher!- disse Sawyer, muito sério. – Quer que eu me ajoelhe aos seus pés para que acredite em mim?

Dessa vez foi Ana quem ficou calada e passou por ele indo em direção à cozinha. Sawyer ficou sozinho na sala de estar pensando em tudo o que ela dissera sobre sentir falta de sua família. Teria ele o direito de prendê-la só porque pagara por ela? Mas não podia deixá-la partir. Se ela fosse embora seria como se tudo de bom e honesto que ele tinha conquistado nos últimos meses fosse se esvair de uma hora para outra levando-o de volta aquele dia fatídico em que abandonou Kate para morrer após o assalto ao banco. Teria a visão que ele tinha tido diante da residência de Linus sido o espírito de Kate que voltara para assombrá-lo pelo mal que ele lhe causara ao deixá-la sozinha e agonizante?

- Sawyer!

Ele ouviu a voz de Ana chamá-lo e foi até a cozinha para ver o que ela queria. O xerife pensava que depois da dança cigana sensual na festa, sua esposa não poderia surpreendê-lo ainda mais. Porém ao chegar à cozinha e se deparar com a doce imagem dela nua, se banhando em uma tina de água morna, ele quase perdeu as estribeiras.

- Você...me...chamou, amor?- ele quase gaguejou as palavras como um adolescente inexperiente diante de tamanha beldade.

- A água está ficando fria.- disse ela. – Poderia esquentar mais água para mim?

O xerife engoliu em seco e se apressou até o fogão à lenha tendo o cuidado de ficar de costas para ela ou então enlouqueceria. Pegou uma chaleira e pôs-se a aquecer mais água para ela.

- Não imaginei que estivesse se banhando.- ele comentou ainda de costas. – Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

- Estava com muito calor e muito agitada para dormir.- ela respondeu.

Poucos minutos depois, Sawyer apagou o fogo e apressou-se em colocar a água morna na tina de madeira espaçosa onde ela se banhava tentando ignorar o fato de que ela estava nua e parecendo muito à vontade pela primeira vez na frente dele.

- O tempo está frio, você deve estar congelando aí dentro, pequena.- disse ele despejando a água morna aos poucos.

- Acho que tem razão.- Ana respondeu, sua voz soou incerta, mas Sawyer estava tão transtornado pela atitude dela que não notou isso. – Creio que preciso de você aqui comigo para me aquecer. A água morna não será suficiente.

- O quê?- ele mal podia acreditar no que ela estava dizendo.

- Estou dizendo para vir se banhar comigo, meu marido. Poderia tirar suas roupas e entrar na tina, por favor? Faria isso pra mim?

O olhar dele se prendeu nos olhos dela e então desceu para os lábios chegando até os seios delicados que se expunham para ele sem pudores.

- Sawyer?- ela chamou. Se ele soubesse o quanto ela estava nervosa por dentro ao fazer isso e dizer aquelas coisas. Depois da pequena discussão que eles tiveram na charrete, e ele negando veemente que nunca a deixaria partir, Ana-Lucia tomou uma decisão. Primeiro confrontou-o sobre o episódio do bordel e assim que teve certeza de que ele falara a verdade, que ele não a traíra, ela decidiu que o faria se apaixonar por ela. Tão verdadeiramente e tão loucamente que ele a deixaria partir para encontrar sua família.

Mesmo que eles fizessem um acordo e ela tivesse que voltar para ele, Sawyer a deixaria partir e rever sua mãe de quem sentia tantas saudades. O xerife estaria tão apaixonado que não negaria nada a ela. Porém, para que isso acontecesse, ela precisava estar muito próxima dele e que intimidade maior poderiam ter do que a intimidade da cama que seu marido mostrara apreciar tanto? Era hora de deixar a timidez de lado e agir como se a intimidade entre eles fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Sawyer não poderia resistir a um convite especial como aquele. Mas a iniciativa de sua esposa para o amor o deixara um tanto tímido e embaraçado. Ele estava acostumado a estar no comando e seduzir as mulheres, não ser seduzido. Mas a sua cigana agora realizava seu papel e o chamava para que se banhasse com ela. Tinha decidido que depois do incidente na cozinha e sua escapulida para o bordel ele não iria mais forçá-la a ter relações sexuais com ele, ainda que indiretamente. Mas agora sua esposa estava pedindo por isso.

Ana-Lucia observou Sawyer despir peça por peça de suas roupas sem desviar os olhos uma única vez. Também não corou como fez das outras vezes. Agora ela se sentia mais segura para conhecer mais sobre o corpo do marido e a despeito do seu plano de fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela, sentia muita curiosidade sobre o que ele realmente poderia lhe ensinar sobre o amor físico.

- Você me disse àquele dia, quando nos escondemos dos índios na caverna que iria me ensinar tudo sobre a arte de fazer amor. Creio que até agora não aprendi muita coisa.

Sawyer sentiu-se trêmulo, estava a ponto de tirar as ceroulas quando ela disse isso.

- Bem, minha querida, nós fizemos amor, mais de uma vez, creio que agora compreendas as coisas.

- Sim, nós estivemos juntos e você me fez sua, mas ainda há coisas que não compreendo.- Ana insistiu e Sawyer finalmente baixou as ceroulas.

- Oh!- Ana exclamou assustada e curiosa quando viu o membro dele ereto. – Não estava assim da outra vez que eu vi... – comentou. – Por que...?

- Porque eu a quero.- ele respondeu, embaraçado.

- E isso acontece toda vez que você me quer? Você não tem nenhum controle sobre...?

Sawyer entrou na tina com ela e respondeu:

- È claro que tenho controle, não sou nenhum rapazote, moça!

Ana olhou nos olhos dele e o puxou para si pela nuca, beijando-o com ardor do jeito que ele a tinha ensinado.

- Deus!- ele exclamou ante os beijos ousados dela. – O que você bebeu na festa?

Ela sorriu e tocou o peito dele devagar subindo e descendo os dedos pela pele macia do marido e esbarrando nos mamilos masculinos fazendo-os se eriçarem. Em seguida, ela pegou a mão dele e colocou sobre os seus seios.

- Toque-me... – ela sussurrou e Sawyer deslizou os dedos pelos seios dela, esbarrando nos mamilos como ela tinha feito com ele. – Acontece o mesmo comigo.- Ana acrescentou. – Minha pele se arrepia como a sua...

Dessa vez foi Sawyer quem a beijou puxando-a suavemente pelos cabelos e afundando a língua nos lábios dela. Ana pôs suas mãos no corpo dele e espalhou a água morna causando uma sensação de euforia em todo o corpo de Sawyer.

Sawyer afastou seus lábios dos dela somente para sentir o gosto inigualável da pele dela com sua língua. Deslizou com ela pelo pescoço de Ana e se alimentou nos seios buscando o sustento de sua luxúria. Ana jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou que ele se fartasse em seus seios até que o centro úmido entre suas coxas começasse a palpitar.

Então ela o afastou e deslizou seus lábios pela pele dele sentindo-lhe os músculos trabalhados com a ponta de sua língua. Sawyer gemeu de prazer. Era a primeira vez que estavam tendo uma relação completa, pois Ana-Lucia participava de cada etapa, explorando cada detalhe do corpo dele como ele fazia com o dela.

Quando a mão dela escorregou para além do abdômen dele, acariciando o caminho de pêlos dourados que se iniciava na barriga dele, Ana fez nova pergunta:

- Eu posso tocá-lo como você me toca?

- Oh sim, meu amor. Toque-me, por favor.- ele implorou com a respiração alterada.

Ana-Lucia o tocou longamente e sorriu se deliciando com ele.

- Não sei porque tive tanto medo, é tão...

- Cuidado com o que vai dizer!- ele advertiu, brincando com ela.

- Mas eu não ia dizer nada de ruim.- ela respondeu. – Só ia dizer por que temi tanto sentir algo que me traria tanto prazer?

Sawyer gemeu e guiou a mão dela para que os movimentos se intensificassem.

- Você está sentindo prazer?- ela indagou.

- Sim... – ele respondeu com os dentes cerrados.

- Sente prazer também quando está dentro de mim?

- Sinto mais prazer ainda...

Ana-Lucia então o soltou e Sawyer sentiu que ia morrer se ela não continuasse.

- Então me tome agora e me dê prazer também... – ela acrescentou se abrindo para ele e o puxando para si com as pernas.

- Aqui não, meu bem...quero enxugá-la e te amar na cama.

Ele se ergueu com dificuldade de dentro da tina, trêmulo de desejo e buscando uma toalha felpuda enxugou cada centímetro do corpo perfeito da esposa enxugando-se também antes de subir com ela nos braços para o quarto. Ambos completamente nus.

Deitando-a na cama, ele se colocou entre as coxas dela louco ante a visão do corpo feminino nu e exposto para ele.

- Deixe-me lembrar de como é... – Ana disse lasciva e colocando sua mão sobre a masculinidade dele, o guiou para sua intimidade molhada e receptiva.

Sawyer arfou, assistindo de camarote o que sua esposa atrevida estava fazendo.

- Ajude-me, meu querido... – ela clamou abrindo-se mais para recebê-lo e Sawyer se empurrou para dentro dela, segurando-lhe as coxas e deitando a cabeça entre os seios de sua amada.

Quando ele começou a se mover, Ana gritou de prazer e o acompanhou nos movimentos, sem pressa, curtindo cada segundo com ele como se fosse a primeira vez em que faziam amor. Mas de fato era a primeira vez em que ela se permitia desfrutar tanto do ato.

- Oh xerife!- ela gemeu. – Me ama assim...tão bom...

Sawyer não agüentou muito tempo. Estava tão excitado que sentia que seu corpo inteiro iria explodir. Quando Ana-Lucia gritou atingindo seu pico de prazer nos braços dele, Sawyer se derramou dentro dela, com força. Não podia esperar mais.

- Oh Ana! Minha Ana!- ele gritou quando seu corpo tombou sobre o dela.

- Então fazer amor é isso?- ela perguntou, tão arfante quanto ele.

- Isso e muito mais.- ele respondeu abraçando o corpo dela com possessividade. – Eu a quero muito minha querida esposa, agora e para sempre.

Ana-Lucia sorriu sentindo-o beijar seus seios. Seu plano dera mais certo do que ela esperava. Agora era só questão de tempo até que seu xerife caísse completamente aos seus pés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Libby abriu a porta do quarto que Kate dividia com outra moça do bordel, bruscamente. Seu olhar parecia zangado quando disse a ela:

- Mônica, vista-se, arrume os cabelos e se perfume agora mesmo! Há um homem lá embaixo que está louco para se deitar com você, e eu não quero mais saber de desculpas. Ele é um homem importante na cidade, faça tudo o que ele mandar ou eu a porei na rua!

Kate engoliu em seco e se levantou da cama.

- O que me diz?- indagou Libby.

- Sim, Madame Libby. Descerei em cinco minutos.

Continua...


	10. O plano quase perfeito

**Capítulo 10**

**O plano quase perfeito**

- Você é virgem?- o doutor Jack Shephard indagou ao beijar os lábios de Mônica e senti-la estremecer em seus braços como se estivesse assustada.

- Não.- ela respondeu com sinceridade. Não estava com medo do médico. Ficou aliviada quando desceu as escadas para o saloon e o encontrou diante do bar esperando por ela. Estava com medo de ter que encarar um velho bêbado quando Madame Libby entrou em seu quarto e a intimou a descer avisando que havia um homem ansioso para se deitar com ela.

A verdade é que não era uma prostituta. Jamais tivera que vender seu corpo para sobreviver e Kate já passara por maus bocados na vida. Ainda menina fugiu de casa para escapar dos maus tratos do padrasto logo após a morte da mãe. Depois disso trabalhou como criada na casa de uma mulher influente na sociedade, porém esta era amarga e infeliz, possuía um belo marido, mas não se interessava por ele, apenas em gastar seu dinheiro e ainda assim não encontrava a felicidade que tanto buscava.

Foi com o marido daquela mulher que Kate aprendeu a se portar como uma dama da sociedade durante três anos. Ele passava muito tempo em casa se escondendo dos escândalos promovidos por sua esposa, portanto estava sempre por perto e solicitava os serviços dela a todo momento.

Não demorou muito e essa convivência resultou num romance. Kate tinha apenas 14 anos e se deixou envolver pela beleza, inteligência e principalmente o carinho do Sr. Andersen. Como ainda era apenas uma menina, naquela época ela sonhava em se casar com o Sr. Andersen e ser uma dama da sociedade, transpor os lençóis da cama de seu patrão.

- Como quer ser uma dama Katie, se não sabes como te portar?- ele perguntou certa vez depois de fazerem amor apaixonadamente na cama dele enquanto a Sra. Andersen estava na modista.

- O senhor poderia me ensinar.- ela respondeu confiante, o que fez ele rir. A partir daí, Andersen começou a ensinar tudo o que ela precisava saber para ser uma fina dama da sociedade.

Kate estava muito feliz com o Sr. Andersen até a Sra. Andersen descobrir tudo e como castigo trancava-a na despensa todas as vezes em que saía de casa. O Sr. Andersen quis ajudá-la, mas contraiu tifo logo depois e morreu da terrível febre. Kate ficou desolada e fugiu da casa da Sra. Andersen.

Passou dias nas ruas de Nova York, vagando, implorando por comida, suja e doente. Quase foi violentada por várias vezes, mas conseguia fugir sempre dizendo a si mesma que preferia morrer a ter que vender o próprio corpo. Já bastava ter sido deflorada pelo padrasto!

Numa noite muito fria, ela estava encolhida na calçada imunda, pedindo a Deus para não sucumbir ao frio quando o dono de um saloon a salvou. Ela contava então 17 anos. O nome dele era Martin e era o homem mais bonito que Kate já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Era o seu anjo salvador. Martin era ainda mais jovem do que o Sr. Andersen, tinha por volta de 30 anos.

Ele a levou para um quarto que ficava em cima do saloon, lhe deu um prato quente de cozido, depois pediu à sua criada que ajudasse Kate a se banhar e em seguida ofereceu-lhe uma cama aquecida. Kate chorou muito e se ajoelhou aos pés dele agradecendo por tudo, dizendo que faria o que ele quisesse em troca do que tinha feito por ela. Então começou a despir o vestido simples, mas limpo que a criada dele tinha lhe dado para vestir, mas ele a impediu dizendo:

- Quer me agradecer, moça? Então me prometa que jamais se venderá por nenhum dinheiro do mundo.

A partir daí, Martin além de seu salvador virou seu herói. O homem mais maravilhoso e digno que conhecera. Se apaixonar por ele foi fácil e após um mês convivendo no saloon, eles se casaram e Kate sentia como se estivesse vivendo o conto de fadas pelo qual sonhara a vida inteira.

No saloon de Martin não havia prostitutas, apenas dançarinas e Kate logo aprendeu a dançar o can-can com elas. Tudo ia muito bem até o dia em que Martin fez uma viagem para a cidade vizinha. Pretendia depositar o dinheiro do saloon no banco de um amigo, mas a diligência foi assaltada por pistoleiros na estrada e ele foi morto. Com a morte de Martin, ela não quis mais saber do saloon. Não queria saber de mais nada. Estava grávida e uma noite perdeu o bebê, sem nenhuma explicação. Desacreditada da vida, Kate vendeu o saloon e se desfez de tudo.

Foi nessa época que ela conheceu Sawyer, Goodwin e Juliet. A princípio eles se passaram por uma família respeitável. Juliet dizia ser esposa de Goodwin e irmã de Sawyer, mas logo ficou claro para Kate que ela costumava dormir com os dois. Ainda assim, ela se sentia inacreditavelmente bem na companhia deles e aos poucos foi se integrando ao bando que além de levarem uma vida ociosa de luxo e luxúria eram ladrões de bancos bem sucedidos e procurados em todo o Estados Unidos. Ela ficou muito próxima de Sawyer e logo se tornaram amantes. Ele era um excelente golpista e a ensinou todos os seus truques. Mesmo assim, Kate não acreditava mais em amor, por mais que Sawyer se devotasse unicamente a ela depois de sua inclusão no bando. Vez por outra ela se envolvia com outros homens, geralmente caubóis forasteiros que chegavam à cidade, mas nunca fazia sexo por dinheiro.

Entretanto, o último roubo do bando tinha sido mal sucedido e eles tiveram que se separar. Kate levou um tiro, mas por um milagre conseguiu fugir com parte do dinheiro que Sawyer lhe deixara e foi ajudada por uma cigana que retirou a bala e curou-lhe a ferida.

Depois disso, Kate mudou de identidade novamente e abriu uma chapelaria em Santa Fé com o dinheiro roubado do banco. Estava tudo indo bem até a loja ser assaltada e todo o dinheiro ter sido levado. Kate não podia nem cogitar em dar queixa dos ladrões, afinal era uma fugitiva como eles.

Na rua da amargura outra vez, ela acabou conhecendo Madame Libby no saloon em Santa Fé quando juntou seus últimos trocados para beber e esquecer a própria desgraça. A mulher disse ser dona de um saloon em Dharma Ville e lhe ofereceu um emprego. Kate soube no mesmo instante que aquela mulher era uma prostituta e compreendeu de imediato também que tipo de função teria que fazer no saloon.. Mas não adiantava nada ficar em Santa Fé remoendo o passado, sem nenhum centavo no bolso e passando fome, por isso aceitou a proposta dela e foi parar em Dharma Ville.

A princípio, ela tentou escapar de ter que dormir com os homens, criando variados pretextos, mas naquela noite não teve mais escapatória, ou se deitava com um homem ou seria posta para fora do saloon e teria que viver nas ruas outra vez.

Entretanto, descobrir que o homem que queria tanto se deitar com ela era o Dr. Shephard, tornava as coisas bem mais fáceis.

- Se não é virgem, por que parece tão preocupada?- ele indagou dando um passo na direção dela. Kate não recuou.

- Estou feliz que seja o senhor.

- Mesmo?- Jack indagou, confuso. Estava embriagado. Depois que deixara seu consultório naquela tarde, ele foi para casa sentindo-se muito mal por ter desejado outra mulher que não sua falecida esposa. Começou a tomar uma dose de uísque atrás da outra e quando deu por si estava montando em seu cavalo e indo rumo ao saloon atrás da mulher que não saíra de seu pensamento o dia inteiro. Pensou que talvez depois de possuí-la aquela vontade desesperadora passasse e ele pudesse voltar ao seu celibato habitual, porém, ao vê-la ali diante dele tão insegura, Jack sentiu um inexplicável sentimento de culpa e resolveu não estar ali. – Olha, eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia eu ter vindo até aqui, moça.- disse ele com a voz afetada pela bebida e tropeçando nos próprios pés tentou dar meia volta, mas Kate o segurou pelo braço antes que ele caísse no chão.

- Por favor, doutor, não vá!- ela pediu. – Se o senhor for embora sem se deitar comigo, Madame Libby vai me colocar na rua e eu não tenho para onde ir.

- Oh, pobre moça!- disse ele acariciando o rosto dela. – Não se preocupe, eu pagarei pelo tempo que desperdiçou comigo e direi à Madame Libby que a senhorita foi muito atenciosa.

Ele tentou ir embora outra vez, mas Kate voltou a segurá-lo.

- Oh, não, não, não, senhor! Se sair agora, Madame Libby vai desconfiar porque não tivemos tempo suficiente para...

- A senhorita é muito linda...há tempos não vejo uma mulher tão linda...

Kate sorriu para ele e segurando-o pela mão o levou até a cama. Jack deitou-se sobre ela e segurando-lhe o rosto, a beijou com ardor. O hálito de bebida dele estava forte, mas ainda assim Kate gostou de beijá-lo. O médico a beijava com suavidade e isso a fez se lembrar de Martin.

Devagar, dos lábios ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço, enquanto suas mãos tateavam ansiosas o corpete dela, querendo tirá-lo. Kate sentiu seu corpo esquentar. O médico era bonito, atraente e gentil, não seria nenhum sacrifício se deitar com ele. Poderia até ser bom para ela se conseguisse agradá-lo e eles pudessem se tornar amantes fixos. Então ela não precisaria ter que se transformar em uma prostituta e se deitar com homens cowboys asquerosos.

- Doutor?- ela chamou quando ele mergulhou o rosto em seu decote e ficou completamente parado. – Doutor?- ela insistiu, e então ouviu um sonoro ronco que lhe escapou da boca entreaberta. O médico havia adormecido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O cheiro era bom demais e só poderia estar vindo da cozinha, o xerife pensou quando acordou na manhã seguinte depois de uma tórrida noite de amor com sua adorável esposa. Ele ainda não podia acreditar que ela tivesse se entregado para ele daquele jeito, com tanta paixão e sem nenhum pudor. E havia tanto que ele gostaria de ensinar a ela. Mas agora tinham todo o tempo do mundo para isso. Para aproveitarem o casamento de verdade.

Levantou-se da cama bem humorado e encontrou uma tina de água morna aos pés da cama para sua higiene matinal. Lavou-se e em seguida encontrou suas roupas para ir trabalhar cuidadosamente lavadas e passadas, dobradas sobre a cômoda.

- Isso está ficando melhor do que eu esperava.- comentou consigo se enxugando com a toalha que encontrou pendurada no espelho da cama antes de se vestir. Estava terminando de abotoar as calças quando Ana-Lucia entrou no quarto segurando suas botas de xerife. O couro estava tão bem engraxado que brilhava, as esporas tão bem polidas que reluziam.

- Aqui estão suas botas, meu amor.- disse ela, sorrindo. Sawyer a olhou com ternura. Ela usava apenas a combinação e a anágua, os pés estavam descalços e os cabelos soltos.

Ele pegou as botas das mãos dela e Ana o beijou rapidamente nos lábios antes de dizer:

- Seu café da manhã está quase pronto.

- Lulu, eu estou sonhando?- ele indagou agarrando-a pela cintura. – Tudo está perfeito.

Ela acariciou-lhe o rosto e disse:

- Eu fico feliz que tudo esteja do seu gosto, xerife.- ele quis beijá-la de novo, mas Ana se esquivou de propósito, dizendo: - Eu preparei ovos, bacon e café preto para você. O leite acabou. Vai ter que comprar mais na cidade. Mas andei pensando que como temos um rancho poderíamos ter uma vaca...

Ana deu alguns passos para trás e Sawyer foi na direção dela querendo agarrá-la. Ela fingia não perceber o que ele queria.

- O que você acha disso?- insistiu.

Ele a encurralou contra a janela e ela riu deixando-se agarrar.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia, querida. Vou arrumar uma vaca, bezerros, galinhas, patos, cabras, o que você quiser!

Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Posso ter um cabrito, amor? E tinha um cabrito quando estava na caravana, eu o adorava!

- Ah sim, pode ter até dois cabritos!- disse ele beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Que pescocinho gostoso...

- Vai se atrasar pro trabalho!- ela advertiu tentando empurrá-lo gentilmente, mas ele a carregou nos braços e a jogou na cama, beijando-a. Ana não ofereceu nenhuma resistência e deixou que ele a beijasse e lhe tocasse os seios por baixo da combinação.

- Você é uma coisinha linda... – ele dizia e ela sorria, beijando-o nos lábios.

- Xerife! Xerife!- a voz de um homem do lado de fora da casa interrompeu o interlúdio amoroso com sua esposa.

- Droga!- ele resmungou.

- Xerife!- insistiu o homem. – Sou eu, o Steve. Preciso falar com o senhor.

Ele levantou-se e foi até a janela. Lá embaixo estavam Steve e seu irmão mudo, Scott.

- O que desejam?- ele indagou, irritado por ter sido interrompido.

Ana quis ir até a janela também, mas Sawyer a impediu com um gesto de sua mão, dizendo baixinho:

- Você não está vestida, querida.

- Houve um roubo perto da cidade, Xerife.- explicou Steve. – Uma diligência foi assaltada e dois homens foram mortos. O prefeito mandou vir avisar ao senhor. Estão dizendo que foi coisa dos índios.

Sawyer franziu o cenho e respondeu:

- Eu estou indo pra lá!

- Vamos esperá-lo aqui embaixo, xerife.- disse Steve.

- Você vai para a estrada?- Ana indagou parecendo preocupada.

- Vou, meu quindim. È o meu trabalho como xerife averiguar o que aconteceu.- ele pegou sua arma que estava dentro da cômoda e com cuidado enfiou-a no coldre.

- Vai tomar seu café antes de sair?

- Não há tempo. Os homens estão me esperando, meu bem. Mas não se preocupe, comerei algo na taberna a caminho da estrada.

Ele a beijou uma última vez.

- Até mais tarde, minha querida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raquel tinha acordado antes do amanhecer. Ela não queria que Manoel a visse deixar a tenda. Silenciosa, ela pegou sua égua que ficava amarrada a uma árvore em frente à tenda que dividia com o marido e montou com destreza, segurando as rédeas e conduzindo o animal para fora do acampamento.

Ela precisava muito visitar o oráculo do rio antes que a caravana partisse. Manoel anunciara na noite anterior que já estavam há muito tempo naquela região e que deviam levantar acampamento. Raquel porém, hesitava em partir desde a visita de Nuvem Negra ao acampamento há alguns dias quando ele trouxera notícias de Ana-Lucia. Ela sentia dentro de si que em breve voltaria a ver a filha. Sentia que _Ariella_ estava muito perto e que deixar aquele lugar significava se afastar dela outra vez.

O rio não ficava muito longe do acampamento. Era costume da tribo se fixar perto do rio para suprir as necessidades da comunidade, porém nem sempre o oráculo do rio se manifestava, era preciso ter paciência. Há anos que ela tentava obter uma resposta do olho que tudo vê sobre o paradeiro de Ana-Lucia. Raquel esperava que o rio falasse com ela dessa vez pois a sensação de estar perto de sua filha era muito forte.

O sol estava nascendo quando ela chegou à nascente do rio. Raquel desmontou de sua égua e a prendeu com uma corda feita de cipó a uma árvore. Erguendo a longa saia preta, ela mergulhou os pés na parte rasa do rio e disse:

- Olho do rio que tudo sabe e que tudo vê, ajude-me nesta hora de aflição! Fale-me sobre minha querida filha que há tanto tempo foi tirada de mim... – terminado o pedido ao oráculo, Raquel fez suas preces no idioma dos antigos ciganos e então as águas do rio antes turvas se tornaram mais claras e ela pôde ver o belo rosto de sua filha pela primeira vez em muito tempo, mal podia acreditar. Sua _Ariella_ já não era mais uma menina, e sim uma linda mulher que sorria nas águas do rio, parecendo feliz. – _Mi hija_..._- _Raquel sussurrou, emocionada. O oráculo falou com ela, sua voz trazida pelo vento.

_- O destino está seguindo seu curso. Sob as asas de seu protetor uma criança virá ao mundo em algumas luas e será a chave para a porta que nunca se abriu. Cuidado com as aparências. O segredo da prosperidade é saber reconhecer os obstáculos do caminho, diz o olho que tudo vê._

Raquel inclinou-se, agradecendo a resposta do oráculo. Como era de se esperar, a resposta vinha em forma de um enigma que deveria ser decifrado aos poucos até que todas as palavras fossem compreendidas. Tinha sua resposta, mas precisava fazer um pedido especial ao oráculo.

- Olho que tudo vê, agradeço imensamente por mostrar-me a minha filha, mas sou uma mortal e não possuo sua capacidade de compreensão e aceitação, por isso imploro humildemente que me concedas um sinal de minha filha. Há tanto tempo que espero!

As águas agitaram-se e o oráculo falou com ela pela última vez:

- _Ao findar do segundo dia a contar de hoje a águia piará na escuridão e tomarás o oro de tua filha entre deus dedos._

Raquel sorriu e inclinou-se humildemente para o oráculo mais uma vez. Precisava voltar ao acampamento e contar à anciã tudo o que o olho que tudo vê lhe dissera. Apenas ela poderia ajudá-la a começar a decifrar o enigma e ao final de dois dias ela teria um sinal de _Ariella_. Finalmente o oráculo a abençoara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando o doutor Jack Shephard abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte a visão estava turva e a cabeça latejava, mas aos poucos ele começou a visualizar as paredes do quarto pintadas da escandalosa cor magenta.

Confuso, ele esfregou as têmporas com os dedos e sentou-se na cama fofa rodeada de travesseiros enfeitados com plumas de pavão. Estava sem a gravata, sem o colete, os botões da camisa entreabertos e sem as botas.

- Bom dia, doutor.- ele ouviu a voz suave de Mônica no quarto. Não tinha percebido que não estava sozinho.

- Bom dia.- respondeu envergonhado. As lembranças da bebedeira da noite anterior voltando à sua mente mais depressa do que ele gostaria, deixando-o zonzo.

Mônica se aproximou da cama com uma xícara de café fumegante e de repente Jack teve consciência de que ela vestia apenas o penhoar por cima da delicada camisola de renda negra. Os cabelos cacheados e vermelhos estavam soltos e esvoaçantes.

- Sua cabeça deve estar doendo, doutor Shephard. O café vai ajudar.- ela disse gentil. – Mas acho que o senhor já sabe disso.

Ele aceitou o café e sorriu para ela, num misto de embaraço e encanto.

- Obrigado, senhorita.

Jack começou a beber o café em pequenos goles. Mônica sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e disse:

- Doutor Shephard, lembra-se do que prometeu ontem à noite pra mim?

- Me desculpe, senhorita, o que eu prometi, exatamente?- a ressaca o deixara muito confuso.

- O senhor prometeu que... – ela parecia um pouco embaraçada em falar, Jack notou. – O senhor prometeu que não contaria à Madame Libby que não dormimos juntos.

- Não dormimos juntos?- indagou Jack, surpreso. – Como não dormimos juntos? Nós estamos em um...

- Bordel, eu sei.- respondeu ela. – Mas o senhor tinha bebido um pouco demais ontem à noite, não se lembra?

- Na verdade só me lembro de ter chegado até aqui.

Kate levantou-se da cama e ajoelhou-se aos pés de Jack em desespero:

- Por favor, Dr. Shephard, não conte à Madame Libby que não aconteceu nada entre nós. Sei que não vai querer pagar pelo que não teve, mas se o senhor quiser nós podemos fazer agora mesmo... – ela fez menção de desatar o robe, mas Jack a impediu.

- Não, senhorita. Não precisa fazer isso. Pagarei pelo seu tempo e não contarei à Madame Libby que nós não... – dessa vez era ele quem estava embaraçado.

- Obrigada, Dr. Shephard.- Kate se ergueu e o beijou na bochecha num gesto de agradecimento. – Não se preocupe que não estou duvidando de sua masculinidade. Podemos nos encontrar de novo em outro lugar numa outra oportunidade para que o senhor não precise pagar novamente.

Jack devolveu a xícara vazia de café a ela e levantou-se da cama procurando por suas botas e o restante das roupas.

- Não será necessário, Srta. Fields.

Kate ficou um tanto perplexa com a resposta dele. Seu ego feminino ficou ferido.

- Qual é o problema, Dr. Shephard? Não sou atraente o bastante para o senhor?

Ele encontrou as botas jogadas no chão, mas antes de calçá-las disse a ela:

- A senhorita é a mulher mais linda que tive a oportunidade de conhecer em muito tempo e esse é o problema. Tenho resistido às tentações por muito tempo. Melhor continuar assim.

- Do que está falando, doutor?- Kate ficou curiosa.

- Sou casado, senhorita.- ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas...

Ele calçou as botas depressa sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra e vestiu a colete e a casaca por cima da camisa branca que agora estava cuidadosamente abotoada.

- Espero que o xarope de milho tenha ajudado, Srta. Fields.- ele disse antes de pegar o chapéu no cabideiro à porta do quarto de Mônica.

- Ajudou muito, sim senhor. E ainda quero pagá-lo por isso.- disse Kate com irritação na voz. De repente o médico a deixara muito aborrecida por partir daquele jeito.

- Já disse que não precisa me pagar, senhorita.- ele reiterou. – Acertarei as contas com Madame Libby.- acrescentou e tocando a aba do chapéu num gesto de educação despediu-se dela: - Passar bem, Srta. Fields.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O plano estava dando certo até agora, foi o que Ana-Lucia pensou depois que o marido saiu para cuidar de seus deveres como xerife. E o melhor de tudo era que ela estava muito feliz com isso. Como não pensara nisso antes? Fazendo o marido feliz, ela também ficaria feliz porque ele deixaria de ser desconfiado e não a vigiaria mais tanto e ela poderia tentar se comunicar com a família de alguma maneira antes de tentar convencê-lo a deixá-la ir encontrá-los.

Ana resolveu passar o dia explorando o rancho. Aproveitou que estava sozinha e longe das outras senhoras da sociedade para se trajar como cigana outra vez. Colocou um de seus vestidos novos, mas dispensou as anáguas, as meias de seda e as luvas. Também não quis usar o chapéu. Queria correr pelo rancho descalça e receber a benção da luz do sol sobre seu rosto. Prendeu os cabelos em uma longa trança e deixou a casa.

Foi até o pequeno estábulo onde estavam os dois cavalos que puxavam a charrete. O xerife tinha levado seu inseparável garanhão Jessé consigo.

- Oi, rapazes!- ela conversou com os animais e acariciou-lhe as crinas antes de ir buscar água e alimento para eles.

Ficou pensando que aquele estábulo era muito triste com apenas três cavalos. Ela ficaria muito feliz se Sawyer lhe trouxesse outros animais como prometera. Ana-Lucia adorava os animais. Costumava cuidar dos animais de sua tribo quando vivia na caravana.

Ela deixou o estábulo e caminhou pelo rancho até o pântano. Apesar de ter chovido alguns dias atrás, a terra estava seca, as árvores desfolhadas. Ana imaginou que no inverno aquele pântano deveria ser bonito, o riacho deveria ser cheio e repleto de sapos e pequenos peixes.

Viu uma roseira coberta de lama seca, entranhada na terra dura. Ela ergueu as saias, se agachou e pôs-se a cavar ao redor da planta para libertá-la quando o som familiar de um falcão pairando não muito longe dali chamou sua atenção. Ana sorriu e ergueu-se, imitando o som do falcão. Ouviu uma resposta e ficou empolgada.

- Onde você está?- murmurou consigo e chamou pelo pássaro mais uma vez.

De repente, o belo animal apareceu, agitando suas enormes asas. Ana-Lucia estendeu o braço e o falcão se empoleirou nele.

- Olá!- ela disse, acariciando a penugem do pássaro. – O que você veio fazer aqui? Veio conversar comigo?

O animal emitiu um som e Ana-Lucia teve uma excelente idéia.

- Como não pensei nisso antes?- disse consigo mesma. – Venha comigo, Sr. Falcão.

Ela voltou para casa ainda com o falcão empoleirado em seu braço, mas quando chegou à varanda, ele voou e ficou parado no parapeito da janela. Ana subiu correndo as escadas até o quarto e abrindo seu baú, retirou de lá de dentro uma coisa que vinha guardando consigo desde que fora raptada de sua caravana. Algo que Dom Guimarães nunca conseguiu tirar dela porque Ana mantinha isso em segredo. Enrolado no antigo lenço de cabelo que ela usava quando foi raptada estava uma pequena medalha de ouro que fora presente de seus pais ao nascer.

Ana pegou um pedaço de barbante e voltou para a varanda. O falcão permanecia lá. Ela amarrou a medalha ao pé do pássaro que não mostrou rejeição nenhuma vez.

- Falcão, ser alado dos céus.- disse ela. – Por favor, leve esta mensagem para _mi madre_. Tranqüilize seu coração.

O pássaro se enplumou todo e levantou vôo logo após ouvir as palavras de Ana-Lucia. Ela sorriu, confiante, pois sabia que o falcão levaria a mensagem para sua mãe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer avistou a diligência emborcada na estrada. Os corpos dos dois homens mortos estavam logo ao lado, cobertos por lençóis remendados. Além de Steve e Scott, Benjamin Linus, o prefeito, o acompanhava. O médico Jack Shephard também estava com ele para examinar os corpos. O bom doutor estava com as roupas amassadas, os cabelos despenteados e o rosto abatido. Sawyer podia reconhecer uma ressaca de longe, mas obviamente não fez nenhum comentário a respeito.

Pelo jeito ia ser o seu primeiro grande trabalho como xerife. Precisava estar pronto e mostrar experiência, embora nunca tivesse passado por uma situação como aquela. Pelo contrário, quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia estava sempre do outro lado e não do lado da lei, embora nunca tivesse sido obrigado a matar um homem em toda a sua vida.

- O que acha, xerife?- Linus indagou, desmontando de seu cavalo.

Jack se aproximou dos corpos a fim de examiná-los. Carregava uma maleta de couro marrom com seus instrumentos médicos.

- Bandoleros.- disse Sawyer. – O que mais poderia ter sido? Por que disseram que foram os índios?

Ajeitando os óculos que tinham escapulido para a ponta do nariz, o doutor Shephard ergueu o lençol e mostrou os corpos como se o estado de ambos explicasse tudo. Benjamin Linus sentiu o estômago revirar e depressa se afastou dos cadáveres retirando um lencinho branco do bolso e esfregando-o sobre a testa como se fosse conter um desmaio.

- Os bandidos retiraram o escalpo.- disse Sawyer, não tão abalado quanto Linus, mas ainda assim chocado com a cena à sua frente. – Sim, foi coisa dos índios.

- Talvez não.- disse Jack. – Os bandoleros podem ter feito isso para que pensássemos que foi coisa dos índios.

Steve e Scott checaram a diligência.

- Tudo foi roubado, xerife. Essa diligência carregava dois baús repletos de moedas de ouro.- explicou Steve. Scott fez alguns gestos como se lembrasse o irmão de alguma coisa. – Ah sim, bem lembrado, Scott. O mesmo tipo de roubou aconteceu duas semanas antes de o senhor assumir o cargo de xerife, há alguns quilômetros daqui, perto de Jacobtown.

- Eu mesmo examinei os corpos em Jacobtown.- explicou Jack. – Estavam no mesmo estado.

- O que faremos, xerife?- Linus indagou a uma distância segura.

Sawyer pensou um pouco vendo os olhares todos fixos nele. Estava se sentindo inseguro, mas ele era o xerife, precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Iremos investigar.- disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois da aparição milagrosa do falcão, o bom humor de Ana-Lucia aumentou e ela resolveu limpar a casa toda e preparar uma deliciosa refeição para o marido. Na certa ele voltaria faminto da estrada. Ela estava curiosa sobre o que tinha acontecido por lá. Seriam mesmo os índios os responsáveis pelo assalto?

O povo cigano era muito independente e não costumava abrir sua comunidade às pessoas de fora por medo de que seus costumes se perdessem, porém, ela se lembrava de ouvir seu pai dizer muitas vezes que deveriam respeitar os índios.

Ela resolveu preparar guisado de coelho e legumes para o marido. Sawyer tinha trazido a carne de coelho no dia anterior, salgado e guardado em um pote de barro embaixo do fogão à lenha. Ela só precisava pegar alguns temperos e legumes no depósito de alimentos que ficava do lado de fora da casa.

Cantarolando uma música cigana, ela deixou a cozinha pela porta dos fundos e abriu a porta do depósito. Pegou uma cesta e colocou os temperos e legumes de que precisava dentro. Mas quando estava voltando para a cozinha ouviu um barulho estranho no depósito de alimentos e voltou para verificar o que era.

O depósito era um pouco maior que o celeiro e estava abarrotado de grãos, carne defumada, temperos e legumes trazidos no dia anterior, assim como alguns potes de vidro contendo mel, manteiga e molho apimentando. Um movimento atrás da pilha de vidros fez com que uma porção de vidros de molho de tomate apimentado caíssem e se quebrassem.

- Quem está aí?- Ana indagou um pouco assustada e então teve sua resposta. – Oh!- exclamou deixando cair a cesta aos seus pés. Um homem muito alto, negro e musculoso surgiu diante dela. Estivera agachado atrás da pilha de molhos. Seu olhar era ainda mais assustado que o de Ana e em sua barriga havia uma enorme ferida aberta.

Continua...

Continua...


	11. O estranho na despensa

**Capítulo 11**

**O estranho na despensa**

- Mas o que fizeram com você?- Ana-Lucia indagou se aproximando devagar do estranho ferido em sua despensa de mantimentos. O homenzarrão deu um passo para trás, parecia com mais medo dela do que ela dele. – Eu não vou te machucar.- ela prometeu. Ele parou a alguns passos dela. – Me deixe ajudá-lo. Qual é o seu nome?

- Eko.- ele pronunciou com voz fraca.

- Eko. – Ana repetiu o nome dele. – O que aconteceu com você, Eko? Quem lhe fez isso?

Ele não respondeu e Ana-Lucia chegou bem perto dele, ficando frente a frente com o enorme homem, mas sem sentir medo algum. Ela observou que ele pressionava uma ferida aberta e sanguinolenta em seu abdômen. Também havia um corte profundo em seu braço esquerdo.

- Eu posso dar uma olhada nisso?- Ana pediu, apontando para o ferimento na barriga dele.

O homem estremeceu de dor, mas não afastou a mão do ferimento.

- Por favor... – Ana pediu levando sua mão à dele e tocando devagar a mão do homem com a sua, sem se importar em sujá-la de sangue. – Eu quero muito ajudá-lo. Confie em mim.

Ele a olhou com olhos chorosos, deveria estar sentindo muita dor, Ana pensou. Ela o encarou de volta, mas com bondade no olhar, tentando passar alguma confiança a ele. Finalmente, ele retirou a mão de cima do ferimento e Ana exclamou algumas palavras assustadas em seu antigo dialeto cigano. A barriga dele tinha sido perfurada por um objeto cortante como um atiçador ou um queimador de pão. O corte estava aberto e uma boa quantidade de sangue escapava da ferida.

- Pressione assim!- Ana ensinou depressa, pegando a mão do homem e colocando de volta em cima do ferimento, fazendo pressão. Ele imitou o gesto dela e ficou apertando a própria ferida para que o sangue parasse de jorrar.

Ana-Lucia olhou ao redor, procurando algo que pudesse amarrar ao redor da cintura dele para estancar mais o sangue, porém não havia nada na despensa além de legumes em conserva e sacas de grãos.

Ela então rasgou a barra de sua saia e amarrou o tecido ao redor do ferimento. O homem gemeu de dor quando ela fez pressão com o pano, mas Ana o acalmou:

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Só precisamos conter o sangramento. Não se preocupe, darei um jeito nisso.

Ana segurou na mão dele e o trouxe até um cantinho da despensa onde havia um amontoado de palha que seria usado no estábulo. Era macio e serviria para que ele descansasse um pouco enquanto ela ia até a casa e trazia algumas coisas de que ia precisar para ajudá-lo.

- Deite-se aqui.- ela pediu. – Eu voltarei logo.

O homem ainda guardava um pouco de desconfiança no olhar, mas Ana insistiu:

- Eko, eu disse que você poderia confiar em mim, não disse?

Ele a olhou por alguns instantes e em seguida, assentiu.

- Trarei remédios, comida e cobertores bem quentinhos. Você vai ficar bem logo.- Ana prometeu e deixou a despensa, voltando depressa para dentro da casa.

Se o ferimento do estranho não fosse fechado, a hemorragia continuaria e em pouco tempo haveria uma infecção generalizada no corpo dele. Ana-Lucia sabia de tudo isso porque a curandeira de sua tribo a ensinara ainda menina a lidar com os ferimentos do corpo e da alma. Ela só precisava costurar a pele de volta e aplicar algumas ervas cicatrizantes, e em poucos dias, o homem estaria bem novamente.

Dentro da casa, Ana-Lucia procurou em seu baú pelo cesto de costura que tinha ganhado junto com seu enxoval de noiva. Pegou linha e agulha. Depois desceu as escadas até a cozinha e ferveu água no fogão à lenha.

Munida com a água quente, cobertores e o cesto de costura, Ana-Lucia voltou para a despensa. O homem ainda estava lá, deitado sobre o feno, tremendo de frio apesar do calor escaldante do oeste americano.

Ana ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e limpou-lhe as feridas com água morna com a ajuda de um pedaço de pano. A seguir, ela descobriu o ferimento mais grave e o lavou. Lágrimas deslizaram pelos olhos do homem, mas apesar da dor que sentia, ele se manteve quieto e deixou Ana trabalhar. Ela pegou agulha e linha e começou a suturar bem devagar o ferimento até fechá-lo completamente.

Quando terminou, o homem estava semi-inconsciente, com a cabeça recostada contra um monte de palha e os olhos revirando devido à dor. Ana se levantou e o deixou por alguns momentos para ir até a beira do riacho, onde a areia começava a ficar mais fria por causa do pântano.

Ela procurou atentamente pelas ervas que precisava e as encontrou. Não fora tão difícil achar as ervas medicinais certas porque pântanos eram sempre ricos em remédios, assim ela aprendera.

Ana picou as ervas em um velho pilão de madeira que encontrou na despensa e conseguiu que o homem ingerisse o remédio com a ajuda de um pouco de água. Em poucos minutos, ele adormecia. As ervas tinham um efeito curativo e calmante. Se tivessem sorte, ela teria tratado os ferimentos a tempo e Eko logo se recuperaria.

Após deixar o homem adormecido e medicado na despensa, Ana-Lucia voltou para casa para se livrar do vestido sujo de sangue antes que o xerife retornasse. Seu marido não iria gostar nada de saber que ela estava escondendo um desconhecido machucado na despensa, mas ela simplesmente não poderia negar ajuda a ele. Sabia que podia se tratar de um foragido, porém, assim como ela há três anos atrás tinha tido a má sorte de ter sido capturada pelos mercadores de escravos e vendida ao dono de um bordel, aquele homem também poderia ter sido vítima de uma injustiça.

Por isso, Ana decidiu que o ajudaria sem o marido saber, até que ele ficasse bem o bastante para partir. Tomaria um banho, trocaria de roupa, e depois prepararia o jantar para o xerife. Quando Sawyer adormecesse, ela poderia volta à despensa e levar um pouco de comida para Eko. O homem já estaria acordado até lá e quem sabe ela poderia descobrir um pouco mais sobre quem ele era e o que teria lhe acontecido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenho resistido às tentações por muito tempo...sou casado, senhorita."

As palavras do médico reverberaram na mente de Kate durante todo o dia enquanto ela cuidava de suas outras tarefas na casa de Madame Libby. Uma delas era cuidar de sua própria roupa. Sua generosa empregadora havia lhe fornecido ao ser aceita no bordel uma boa quantidade de lindos vestidos, joias, perfumes, cosméticos e lingeries ousadas para agradar aos clientes. Obviamente, boa parte de tudo aquilo, como as joias eram apenas um empréstimo enquanto ela continuasse trabalhando para Madame Libby. Se quisesse mesmo ficar com as peças, teria que pagar por elas e Kate não tinha um centavo para isso. Como ainda não dormira com nenhum cliente, não recebera nenhum dinheiro. O médico dissera que pagaria pela suposta noite que teve com ela, mas teria feito mesmo isso?

Ela estava terminando de dobrar algumas calçolas de renda que tinha tirado do varal quando a tosse lhe atacou. Tentando respirar fundo para conter aquele incômodo, Kate pegou o vidro de xarope de milho que estava na cabeceira e pôs um pouco em uma colher, tomando em seguida.

Madame Libby entrou no quarto e a viu com o rosto vermelho.

- Estava tossindo outra vez, Mônica? Pensei que já estivesse melhor do resfriado.

- Talvez tenha algo a ver com a poeira.

- Você não nasceu no oeste?

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas tampouco contou à Libby onde tinha nascido.

- Você é muito misteriosa, garota.- disse Libby. – Mas isso é bom. Atrai os homens.

Ela retirou algumas notas de dólares do decote generoso do vestido escarlate e colocou-as nas mãos de Kate.

- O doutor me deu isso esta manhã, e devo dizer que ele pagou a mais do que o preço normal da casa por se deitar com você. Pelo jeito você o agradou bastante, menina.

Kate sorriu, contando as notas. O médico tinha sido muito generoso com ela. Se continuasse ganhando dinheiro daquele jeito logo poderia sair de Dharmaville e abrir um negócio decente e honesto em outra cidade.

- Eu sinceramente fiquei muito surpresa quando o Dr. Shephard apareceu aqui dizendo que queria se deitar com você. Em todos os anos em que tenho esta casa em Dharmaville ele nunca apareceu para se deitar com mulher nenhuma e de repente escolheu você.- ela lançou um olhar ao xarope de milho sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. – Talvez sua alergia a poeira tenha sido providencial, minha cara. Se souber levar as coisas, pode se dar muito bem com o doutor e tirar proveito disso.

- Eu não sei.- disse Kate. – Ontem quando eu estive com ele era quase como se ele se sentisse culpado por estar comigo. Jack disse que é casado, mas...

- Ele disse isso?- retrucou Libby. – Oh bem, o Dr. Jack foi casado, mas a esposa dele morreu há cinco anos.

- Nossa!- Kate exclamou. – O que aconteceu com ela?

- Tuberculose.- Libby revelou.

- Pobrezinha.- disse Kate, compadecida.

- O doutor era muito devotado a ela. Era uma boa moça. Ela cozinhava muito bem e pretendia abrir um restaurante na cidade. Lembro-me que ela estava grávida de seis meses quando faleceu, levando o bebê consigo.

- Oh, Deus! Agora eu compreendo. Só não entendo por que ele mencionou ainda ser casado.

- Porque ele não consegue esquecer. Mary Sue, a enfermeira que trabalha com ele desde que a esposa dele era viva, diz que o doutor Jack ainda ama a esposa e que desde que ela morreu nunca o viu se envolver com ninguém, até que ele veio ao bordel ontem à noite. De alguma forma parece que você conseguiu fisgá-lo, Mônica.

Depois que Madame Libby saiu de seu quarto, Kate ainda estava sorrindo. Então Jack tinha desistido de dormir com ela porque ainda era fiel à esposa morta? Isso era triste e romântico ao mesmo tempo. Jack parecia ser um homem muito sensível e Kate começou a sentir um inexplicável carinho por ele. O médico tinha sido muito generoso em pagar à Madame Libby mesmo sem ter dormido com ela. Quem sabe talvez pudesse fazê-lo sentir-se melhor?

Kate revirou seu novo baú de roupas e encontrou um vestido branco e rosa, com pequenas flores bordadas no decote discreto. Vestiu-se com ele e prendeu os longos cabelos vermelhos em um coque, passando no rosto apenas uma leve sombra de rouge. Colocou um chapéu rosa combinando com o vestido e amarrou a fita branca embaixo do queixo. Mirou-se diante do espelho, com aquela roupa parecia bastante respeitável, ao contrário da maneira como tinha de se vestir no bordel. Por fim pegou sua bolsinha preta de seda e a amarrou ao pulso. À porta da casa de Madame Libby, Kate abriu uma sombrinha de rendados brancos e foi caminhando sob o sol quente do oeste pela rua poeirenta até o consultório do Dr. Jack que ficava próximo à cadeia e também ao empório.

Munindo-se de seu melhor sorriso, ela adentrou a pequena recepção e encontrou a mal-humorada enfermeira, Mary Sue, lixando as unhas despreocupadamente.

- Bom dia.- Kate saudou educada.

A outra mulher ergueu os olhos para ela, mas não respondeu ao cumprimento. Kate não se abalou com isso.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de ver o Dr. Shephard. Diga que é a senhorita Mônica Fields quem deseja falar com ele.

- O Dr. Shephard está muito ocupado agora.- falou Mary Sue fitando Kate com desprezo.

- Mas eu... – Kate começou a insistir, porém o prefeito apareceu naquele momento saído de dentro do consultório do Dr. Shephard, o rosto amarelo e os olhos azuis enormes dançando dentro das órbitas. Olhou para as duas mulheres com exasperação e esboçou um "_Com licença_", saindo correndo para fora em seguida. As duas mulheres ainda puderam escutar o prefeito vomitando do lado de fora. Mary Sue fez cara de nojo, mas apressou-se em encher um copo de água para Linus de uma jarra que estava sobre a mesa dela.

Kate aproveitou que ela saiu para ajudar o prefeito e entrou no consultório do Dr. Shephard. No entanto, ela parou junto à porta de entrada ao ver o médico com as roupas manchadas de sangue, debruçado sobre um cadáver. Outro corpo sem vida esperava ao lado daquele que ele examinava para ser examinado em seguida.

- Oh, me desculpe doutor. Mary Sue disse que o senhor estava ocupado, mas eu não pensei que...

- Srta. Fields!- ele exclamou com a voz abafada pelo lenço branco que usava sobre a boca, erguendo o rosto para ela. – No momento meu consultório não é lugar para uma dama.

Ela forçou-se a desviar os olhos do cadáver e continuou a falar:

- Eu não devia ter vindo aqui assim...mas é que eu precisava falar com o senhor. Quer dizer, ainda preciso...

- O que deseja, senhorita?- Jack indagou, curioso. – Por acaso Madame Libby não lhe repassou...hum...a soma que lhe deixei?

- Com quem está falando, doutor?- a voz do Xerife Sawyer que estava no cômodo contíguo ao consultório do médico fazendo algumas anotações sobre a investigação se fez ouvir.

Kate deu um passo atrás imediatamente ao ouvi-lo.

- O senhor tem razão, doutor Shephard. Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui. Falo com o senhor em outra oportunidade. Passar bem.

- Srta. Fields, não respondeu minha pergunta!-Jack insistiu, mas ela já tinha saído e fechado a porta.

- Estava falando com sua secretária?- perguntou Sawyer retornando ao cômodo.

- Não.- respondeu Jack. – Uma senhorita que queria falar comigo. Assuntos pessoais.

- Entendo.- disse Sawyer. – Parece que ela não chegou em uma boa hora.

- Exato.- confirmou Jack.

Sawyer olhou ao seu redor.

- A propósito onde está o prefeito?

- Lá fora vomitando as entranhas, creio eu.

- É preciso ter estômago forte para este trabalho, não é?

Jack assentiu.

- Fico feliz que o senhor saiba lidar com isso. O velho Donald também tinha um problema com sangue.

- Não tenho problemas com sangue, doutor.- disse o xerife. – Desde que o sangue não seja meu ou de minha adorada esposinha.

- Sim, é claro.- concordou Jack. – Seria um absurdo se alguém tentasse machucar sua esposa. Ela me parece ser muito jovem.

- Ela tem 17 anos.- Sawyer confessou. Não sabia por que, mas se sentia bem conversando com o médico, mesmo em uma situação inusitada como aquela, enquanto ele fazia autópsia em dois cadáveres.

- Tão jovem assim?- Jack retrucou retomando seus instrumentos médicos.

- Sim.- disse o xerife. – E por isso é meu dever cuidar dela. Não gosto de deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo. Pretendo voltar para casa antes do anoitecer.

- Pois faz muito bem.- concordou o médico. – Não é seguro deixar as esposas sozinhas em casa à noite. O oeste é cheio de malfeitores, como esses que acabaram com as vidas desses pobres coitados. Mas tenho minhas dúvidas se foram mesmo os índios que fizeram isso.

- Eu me lembro de você ter falado sobre os bandoleiros terem deixado os corpos nesse estado para pensarmos que foram os índios.

- Exatamente!- disse Jack. – Veja bem, os índios não estão interessados em moedas de ouro. Eles querem apenas preservar suas terras. Se a diligência estivesse carregando alimentos eu diria que sim, poderiam ter sido os índios, mas dinheiro...

- Você mencionou que o mesmo aconteceu em Jacobtown há duas semanas.

Jack assentiu.

- Bem, se vamos mesmo fazer uma investigação séria sobre isso, eu creio que deveríamos falar com o xerife de Jacobtown e trabalharmos juntos.- falou Sawyer, sentindo-se muito inteligente por ter tido aquela ideia. Se ele resolvesse o caso do roubo de diligências na estrada ele seria aclamado o melhor xerife do Condado e ganharia uma estrela de ouro puro no peito como recompensa. Ele mal poderia esperar por isso.

- Você tem razão, xerife.- disse o médico. – Podemos ir à Jacobtown amanhã pela manhã e falarmos com o xerife Locke. Ele é um homem muito eficiente. Terá prazer em nos ajudar.

- Certo.- disse Sawyer. – Bem, tudo o que nos resta agora após você concluir as autópsias é encontrar as famílias desses infelizes e enterrá-los.

- Isso mesmo!- concordou Jack. – Eu irei ao correio assim que terminar aqui e enviarei um telegrama para a capital. As autoridades irão procurar as famílias dessas pessoas. Creio que não será tão difícil assim já que eram funcionários de um banco de Santa Fé que transportavam dinheiro para outro banco em Albuquerque.

Nesse momento Benjamin Linus adentrou o consultório, o rosto ainda mais pálido do que quando saíra momentos antes. O suor frio encharcando suas roupas. Mary Sue vinha atrás dele, abanando-o com um leque.

- O senhor está bem, Prefeito Linus?- Sawyer perguntou, mas sua voz era de puro deboche.

- S-sim!- Linus respondeu gaguejando, evitando olhar para Jack que trabalhava com atenção agora em ambos os cadáveres escalpelados. – Qual será o próximo passo das investigações, xerife?

- Trabalharemos lado a lado com o xerife de Jacobtown.- Sawyer anunciou.

- Mesmo?- retrucou Linus novamente se encaminhando para a porta de saída. – Estou vendo que as decisões aqui já foram tomadas sem a minha participação...

- Se o senhor pudesse controlar seu problema com sangue, Prefeito, seria muito bem vindo a discutir as decisões conosco.- disse Jack.

- O senhor e sua petulância, doutor.- falou o prefeito, desgostoso.

- O doutor Shephard tem razão.- disse Sawyer. – Agora, se o senhor não concorda com as decisões que tomamos aqui...

- Por mim tudo bem!- falou Benjamin querendo dar o fora dali. – Vou pra casa tirar esse cheiro de éter e enxofre das minhas narinas. Preciso de ar puro!

Ele saiu outra vez quase correndo do consultório de Jack. Mary Seu foi atrás dele, dizendo:

- Sr. Prefeito, aceita mais água?

- Acho que deixamos ele bem zangado.- disse Sawyer sem esconder o riso.

- Ah, ele vai superar isso!- comentou Jack iniciando uma incisão mais profunda no peito de um dos homens mortos.

Sawyer franziu o cenho ao ver o sangue que se espalhou com a incisão.

- Sinceramente, doutor Shephard, creio que não irei jantar esta noite.

- Tome um copo de conhaque antes de comer e seu apetite voltará novinho em folha.- aconselhou o médico.

- Obrigado pela dica.- agradeceu o xerife. – Bem, eu vou indo. Preciso resolver algumas coisas antes de voltar para o rancho e já deixei Lulu muito tempo sozinha, como eu disse. Nos falamos amanhã.

- Tudo bem.- disse Jack. – Lembranças à sua esposa.

O xerife parou à porta do consultório, pensou um pouco e então tornou a se voltar para o médico:

- Escuta doutor, por que não vem jantar conosco esta noite? Poderemos conversar mais sobre as investigações.

Jack largou o bisturi.

- Seria ótimo. Mas tem certeza que não daria trabalho à sua esposa?

- Ah, não. A Lulu cozinha muito bem. Ela faz o cozido mais maravilhoso que eu já comi na vida. O senhor vai gostar. Apareça lá no rancho por volta das sete, doutor.

- Está certo, eu irei sim. Obrigado pelo convite.

Sawyer finalmente deixou o consultório de Jack e pegou seu cavalo. Ele pretendia fazer uma pequena surpresa para Ana-Lucia àquela tarde. Ela lhe pedira animais para o rancho. Aos poucos o rancho deles ficaria do jeito que Sawyer tanto queria. Exatamente como era o rancho de seus pais quando ele era criança. E quem sabe em alguns anos ele não precisaria mais arrendar as terras do governo e poderia comprar suas próprias terras para criar seus filhos com Ana-Lucia. Uma vida sossegada e honesta era tudo o que James Ford sempre quis para si.

Ele cavalgou cerca de cinco quilômetros ao norte da cidade e chegou até o rancho que abastecia Dharmaville com animais, ovos, queijo, leite, frutas e verduras. O dono se chamava Richard Alpert. Ele era um homem misterioso e recluso fora o que Sawyer ouvira dizer, mas ele mostrou-se feliz em receber o novo xerife de Dharmaville em seu rancho.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Alpert. Um dos funcionários da delegacia me falou que se eu estivesse precisando de qualquer coisa para o meu rancho deveria vir falar com o senhor.

- Boa tarde, xerife.- saudou Alpert tocando a aba do chapéu de cowboy num gesto amistoso. – De fato o senhor veio ao lugar certo. Do que exatamente precisa?

- Minha esposa gostaria de uma vaca leiteira. O senhor sabe, estamos há pouco tempo na cidade e ainda estamos arrumando o nosso cantinho.

- Perfeitamente.- disse Richard. – Por coincidência eu recebi a algumas semanas, diretamente de uma fazenda em Montana, uma vaca malhada de origem holandesa. O leite dela é de excelente produção, eu garanto e o animal é muito dócil também. Sua esposa irá adorá-la.

- Eu gostaria de vê-la.- pediu Sawyer.

- Por aqui, por favor.- pediu o anfitrião, conduzindo-o pelo pasto do rancho até os estábulos.

Sawyer examinou os animais e gostou muito do que viu. Acabou comprando a vaca, quatro galinhas e um galo. Quando ele estava terminando de fechar o negócio viu um cabritinho magrinho, todo branco, encolhido em um canto coberto de feno. O bichinho tremia e murmurava um som tão triste que cortou o coração de Sawyer.

- E aquele cabritinho ali? Está doente?

- Não, mas está muito fraco.- respondeu Richard. A cabra já estava muito velha. Foi sua última ninhada de filhotes, morreram todos com exceção desse aí. Tentei fazer com que outras cabras o adotassem, mas nenhuma quis. Ele também não aceita quando tento alimentá-lo e está ficando cada dia mais fraco. É uma pena, mas terei que sacrificá-lo.

- Quanto quer por ele?- indagou Sawyer sem nem ao menos pensar. Estava com muita pena do pobre bichinho. O dinheiro que ele tinha recebido da prefeitura para começar sua vida na cidade não era muito e ele precisava poupar até receber seu primeiro salário, porém não podia deixar que aquele cabritinho fosse morto. Ele era um enjeitado como ele mesmo fora um dia depois seus pais morreram.

- Quer comprá-lo?- indagou Richard, surpreso. – Mas o animal é fraco, como eu disse. Não lhe será de muita utilidade.

- Mas eu o quero assim mesmo. Minha esposa poderá cuidar dele. Sabe, eu passo boa parte do tempo fora e Lulu ia gostar de ter companhia.

Richard sorriu.

- Se é assim, eu o darei para o senhor de graça.

- Sério?

- Isso mesmo. Pode levá-lo!

- Obrigado.- disse o xerife com um sorriso sincero.

- Eu mandarei que a vaca e as galinhas sejam entregues em seu rancho amanhã de manhã.

- Está certo.- disse Sawyer retirando um bolo de notas de dólares amassadas do bolso da calça de couro e entregando à Alpert. – Gostaria de fazer mais um pedido, Sr. Alpert.

- Pois não?

- Eu quero encomendar para minha esposa uma égua de Montana. Ela tem que ser dócil e apropriada para uma dama. Não importa quanto custe.

- Tudo bem.- Richard sorriu. – Enviarei um telegrama ao meu fornecedor em Montana. Vejo que tem muito apreço por sua esposa.

- Ela é a coisa mais importante da minha vida, Sr. Alpert. Tudo o que estou construindo aqui é por ela.

Richard sorriu e estendeu sua mão para Sawyer.

- Foi um prazer fazer negócios com o senhor, xerife.

- Igualmente.- falou Sawyer. – Levarei o cabrito em meu cavalo.

Richard assentiu e foi buscar o animalzinho. Quando Sawyer o carregou no colo, o cabrito estremeceu inteiro e soltou um gemidinho.

- Hey, calma amiguinho.- disse Sawyer mansamente. – Você vai gostar da dama que vai cuidar de você, tenho certeza.

Ele amarrou o cabrito no lombo do cavalo e montou, partindo para seu rancho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A anciã bordava contas coloridas em um xale novo para sua neta que em breve daria um herdeiro para seu marido. Ela tinha acabado de empacotar suas coisas porque o clã cigano partiria no dia seguinte para novos horizontes segundo as ordens de seu líder. Ele dissera que antes do raiar da aurora todos deveriam estar prontos para seguir caminho. Mas não era o que Raquel desejava. Depois de falar com o Oráculo que tudo vê, ela estava decidida a ficarem mais algum tempo acampados naquele lugar até que _Ariella _fosse encontrada. Se fossem embora eles estariam se afastando dela novamente e Raquel poderia perder a única chance de ver sua filha outra vez.

- Anciã!- ela chamou pela velha e respeitada curandeira da tribo. A mulher que bordava calmamente, sentada à porta de sua tenda, ergueu o rosto para ela. Seus cabelos brancos e longos estavam presos e trançados com fios dourados. Uma tiara de contas coloridas ornava sua cabeça e combinava com o traje brilhoso que ela vestia. Era uma das leis sagradas dos ciganos que a mulher estivesse sempre bonita e arrumada, trajando suas melhores roupas e joias, não importava se era dia ou noite, chuva ou sol.

- Que queres, Raquel?- indagou a mulher com um sorriso bondoso.

- Esta tarde estive com o Olho que tudo vê.- Raquel contou sem preâmbulos, sentando-se ao lado da velha senhora.

- E o oráculo deu-te a resposta que tanto buscavas?

- Sim.- disse Raquel. – Perguntei ao Olho sobre minha filha e pedi a ele que me mostrasse Ana-Lucia.

A anciã parou de bordar e voltou toda sua atenção para Raquel.

- O oráculo me deu um enigma, mostrou o rosto de minha adorada filha e disse que terei um sinal em dois dias. Sendo assim não podemos partir.

A mulher assentiu, concordando com Raquel.

- A palavra do Olho que tudo vê deve ser respeitada. Falarei com Manoel.

- Obrigada, anciã. Manoel não me escutará, a menos que a senhora fale com ele.

Elas ouviram o barulho de galope e relinchos de cavalo deixando a tribo. Raquel levantou-se e correu para ver quem estava partindo. Era Yago e seus três inseparáveis amigos, um deles Tiago, enteado de Raquel. Naomi, uma das primas dele, andava atrás do cavalo do primo e implorava para que ele não partisse:

- Por favor, Yago, não vá! Estou com um mau pressentimento sobre essa viagem.

- Não diga bobagens, minha prima.- dizia ele. – Eu não tenho medo de nada. Possuo o corpo fechado.- ele se referia ao rito de passagem do clã cigano. Quando o homem completava 16 anos, os anciões da tribo o deixavam sozinho em uma tenda por três dias sendo alimentado apenas uma vez ao dia e convivendo com os espíritos de seus ancestrais que se manifestavam através de uma fogueira e de uma bebida alucinógena preparada pelo homem mais velho da tribo. Depois que o jovem enfrentava esse rito de passagem, seu corpo era considerado fechado contra os maus espíritos e as tentações do povo não-cigano.

- Mas tio Manoel partirá antes da aurora.- insistiu Naomi. – Como você nos encontrará quando quiser voltar?

- Perguntarei ao Olho tudo que vê.- respondeu ele. – Você não deve se preocupar. Além disso, Nuvem Negra saberá como encontrar sua tribo. O povo dele conhece essas florestas e bosques melhor do que o nosso e eu estou indo encontrá-lo a algumas milhas daqui.

Raquel ficou observando a cena de longe. Ela sabia que Yago estava partindo de novo para encontrar Ana-Lucia e ele não sossegaria enquanto não a encontrasse. Mas cada vez mais ela estava mais certa de que o sobrinho não queria encontrar _Ariella_ porque a amava e queria formar uma família com ela, mas sim porque sua ambição em ser o novo líder do clã o cegava mais do que tudo.

O oráculo falara a ela sobre um protetor na vida de sua filha, e uma criança. Ela não tinha certeza quanto aos planos do destino ainda, mas sabia que se havia um protetor, um n_ão-cigano _na vida de Ana-Lucia, então uma batalha estava por vir. Só restava pedir que os espíritos de seus ancestrais os protegessem da fúria da ambição de Yago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava anoitecendo quando o homem na despensa acordou acometido pela dor insuportável que provinha de seus ferimentos. Aparentemente, a dose de ervas que Ana-Lucia tinha lhe dado para conter a dor tinha sido muito pouca.

Quando Ana escutou o grito sofrido dele vindo da despensa, ela acidentalmente feriu o dedo indicador com a faca que estava usando para cortar os legumes para o jantar.

- Ai!- ela gemeu desconfortável e instintivamente levou o dedo ensangüentado à boca. Ela olhou através do vidro da janela da cozinha o sol se pondo e ficando cor de baunilha. Logo a noite chegaria e junto com ela seu marido. Ela precisava acalmar Eko ou o xerife descobriria que ela o estava escondendo lá.

Ana-Lucia não sabia qual seria exatamente a reação dele se descobrisse que ela estava escondendo um homem na despensa. Uma coisa que ela tinha aprendido em pouco tempo de casamento com ele, era que Sawyer tinha um comportamento intempestivo e que, além disso, ele era extremamente ciumento. Portanto, ela preferia não ter que arriscar.

Não tinha como ninguém ouvir os gritos dele porque a cidade ficava a uma distância razoável do rancho e o único vizinho mais próximo, Ana ouvira dizer era o médico que provavelmente ainda não deveria ter voltado para casa.

Mais que depressa, ela lavou o dedo machucado em água corrente, mordendo o lábio inferior devido à pequena dor no corte. Em seguida, enrolou um pedaço de pano no dedo e encheu uma xícara com chá quente de ervas para Eko. Dessa vez a dosagem era forte e ele dormiria até de manhã.

Ela calçou as botas e deixou a casa levando a xícara de chá consigo. Mas poucos minutos depois que ela saiu, Sawyer adentrou o rancho galopando seu garanhão com o pequeno cabrito preso ao lombo de Jesse. Ele estava ansioso para mostrar o animalzinho à sua esposa.

Ele apeou do cavalo e desamarrou o cabritinho. Deixou-o na varanda e gritou por Ana. Ela deveria estar na cozinha preparando o jantar dele.

- Lulu! Eu cheguei! Cadê você, querida? Teremos companhia para o jantar esta noite. Lulu?

Ana não respondeu. Talvez estivesse no andar de cima. Ele resolveu levar Jesse para o estábulo antes de falar com ela. Enquanto isso, Ana tentava dar o chá à Eko na despensa, o corpo dele tremia inteiro por causa da febre e ela não sabia o que fazer.

Sawyer deixou Jesse na baia e deu um pouco de ração e água para o animal. Retornou em seguida para a casa, tirando as botas sujas de lama e largando-as na varanda. Ele pegou o cabritinho choroso e entrou na casa chamando pela esposa:

- Lulu! Onde você está, meu bem? Lulu! Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Ele chamou-a pela casa várias vezes, olhou no andar de cima e no de baixo, na cozinha e no lavabo, mas sua esposa não estava em lugar algum, o que começou a deixá-lo muito preocupado. Será que ela tinha ido à cidade sozinha outra vez? Mas a charrete e os cavalos estavam no estábulo. Ela não teria ido à cidade a pé. Era uma distância longa e cansativa. Um caminho cheio de cactos e pedregulhos.

De repente, o coração dele se apertou. E se Ana-Lucia tivesse resolvido deixá-lo de vez para voltar para sua tribo cigana? Ele não podia permitir isso, já não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem ela.

Munido pelo desespero, Sawyer deixou o cabritinho na cozinha e saiu correndo porta afora, gritando o nome da esposa:

- Ana-Luciaaaa! Ana-Luciaaaa!

Ana escutou os gritos do marido do lado de fora da despensa e engoliu em seco. O homem ferido já tinha se acalmado e voltara a dormir. Mas ela precisava deixar a despensa antes que o xerife entrasse lá e descobrisse seu segredo.

Ela ajeitou o cobertor de volta em cima de Eko e começou a caminhar em direção à porta da despensa quando esta se abriu com um clique e o xerife entrou procurando por ela. A despensa era o único lugar aonde ele não a tinha procurado ainda. Ana-Lucia sentiu o sangue gelar. Precisava pensar em algo para distraí-lo e tirá-lo dali bem rápido.

Continua...


	12. Uma flor muito rara

Capítulo 12

Uma flor muito rara

- Ana-Lucia?- o xerife chamou mais uma vez procurando pela esposa dentro da despensa de alimentos. Àquela altura seu coração já estava começando a ficar apertado. Aonde ela poderia ter ido? Teria mesmo fugido para longe dele?

Não, Sawyer não podia acreditar naquilo. Ela não poderia ter fugido depois de tudo o que eles tinham vivido juntos. Ele estava tão apaixonado por ela, e ela parecia correspondê-lo. Ou a ciganinha teria mentido? Sawyer bufou de raiva. Devia saber. Todas as pessoas a quem ele amou um dia tinham lhe abandonado, por que ela com seria diferente? Por Deus, ele a tinha comprado em um maldito leilão! Quando foi que ela se tornara a coisa mais importante de sua vida?

O plano era muito simples. Encontrar uma mulher experiente, capaz de interpretar e de se passar por sua esposa por algum tempo para que ele pudesse conseguir o emprego de xerife. O bordel era o lugar mais indicado, porém ele jamais pensou que fosse encontrar aquela moça tão inocente, aquela flor tão rara em um bordel. Deixara-se seduzir pela beleza dela, pela inocência dela. Mas agora percebia com amargor que sua esposa não era tão inocente assim. Podia estar a quilômetros de distância agora de Dharmaville, correndo para os braços de seu noivo cigano.

Profundamente triste e desolado, Sawyer suspirou e recostou sua cabeça contra a parede de madeira da despensa, apertando os olhos com expressão de dor. Deu um grito sufocado e esmurrou a parede dura. Sua mão ardeu em protesto diante da violência com que ele estava tratando seu próprio corpo.

No entanto, antes que seu peito apertado se abrisse levando-o ao choro convulsivo e desesperador pela perda da esposa tão adorada, ele ouviu a voz rouca e suave da própria junto a ele, indagando com preocupação:

- Xerife? Mas o que foi que lhe aconteceu, homem?

- É...- Sawyer murmurou, recompondo-se de imediato e reassumindo sua postura viril e a voz gravequando voltou-se à esposa para responder:

- Eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Aliás... – ele pigarreou para esconder o nó em sua garganta que se formou durante seu momento de aflição por não conseguir encontrá-la. – Eu estava procurando por você, Lulu. Eu tenho uma...hã...- ele sorriu, estava tão aliviado em vê-la. - ...surpresa pra você!- Sawyer completou depois de reverenciar a esposa com o olhar.

Ana-Lucia sorriu genuinamente e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Adoro surpresas, Xerife! Desculpe por não estar em casa quando você chegou, mas eu vim buscar um vidro de pimenta em conserva para preparar um pouco de chili para a janta.

- Está tudo bem, minha querida.- disse ele segurando a mão desocupada dela e beijando-a. A outra segurava um pote de pimenta em conserva. – O que houve com seu dedo?- ele indagou observando o pedaço de pano que ela amarrara no dedo que machucara enquanto preparava a carne para o jantar.

- Ah, eu machuquei ele quando estava limpando a carne para a janta.

Ele levou o dedo machucado dela aos lábios e o beijou suavemente.

- Meu pobre bebê! - Venha ver a minha surpresa. Isso vai fazer com que se sinta melhor!

Ana o acompanhou sem deixar de sorrir docemente para o marido, mas dentro do peito seu coração batia descompassado. Por pouco Sawyer não encontrara o homem a quem ela escondia na despensa. Ela fora rápida o bastante para mantê-lo isolado e confortável no quarto onde estavam armazenados os grãos. O Sr. Eko ficaria bem por enquanto porque estava sob o efeito do chá de ervas que ela preparara e se manteria quieto até que ela pudesse retornar à despensa e vê-lo. Era uma pena que ela ainda não tivesse tido tempo de conversar com o homem e descobrir mais a respeito dele. O homem estava muito fraco e precisava se recuperar mais até que pudessem conversar.

Quando eles estavam deixando a despensa, Ana-Lucia segurou na mão do marido que emitiu um pequeno gemido de dor. Ela olhou a mão dele com atenção e franziu o cenho.

- Parece que não fui apenas eu quem se machucou. O que houve com sua mão?

- Foi no celeiro ainda a pouco quando desmontei do cavalo.- mentiu ele. Não admitiria que ferira a própria mão num rompante de fúria ao imaginar que a esposa o tinha deixado. – Eu estava perto demais da parede e me feri quando me apoiei para descer da cela.

- Estranho!- ela exclamou. – Você nunca precisou de apoio para descer da cela antes. Desde que nos conhecemos sempre o vi fazer isso de olhos fechados.

- Mulher, pare de tagarelar!- disse ele, ranzinza, querendo que Ana-Lucia parasse de interrogá-lo. – Ao invés de me fazer tantas perguntas sobre a minha mão por que não me pergunta sobre a minha surpresa? Se quer saber, você não me parece muito interessada!

- Nossa, como você é chato!- ela exclamou rindo. – É claro que estou interessada na sua surpresa.- ela parou de repente e suspirou com uma expressão triste antes de dizer: - Eu costumava adorar surpresas. Mas nos últimos anos nenhuma das surpresas que eu tive foram boas.

- Eu sinto muito.- disse Sawyer com sinceridade, abraçando-a ternamente. – Isso vai mudar, eu prometo!

Ela sorriu e quis segurar na mão dele novamente enquanto voltavam a caminhar em direção à casa, mas ele resmungou por causa da dor.

- Oh, me desculpe!- disse Ana soltando a mão dele. – Precisamos cuidar disso, querido.

Quando eles se aproximaram da varanda da casa, ela buscou com os olhos a possível surpresa de Sawyer, mas não viu nada de diferente. Estaria dentro da casa?

- E então? Onde está minha surpresa?- ela inquiriu.

- _Méééé...mééé..._

Os olhos de Ana brilharam ao ouvir aquele som que ela conhecia muito bem.

- Isso é um cabrito? Você me trouxe um cabrito?- ela indagou com um sorriso enorme, caminhando na direção dos lamentos do animalzinho. Sawyer assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo também e apontou para o pátio da casa onde o cabrito tentava se erguer com dificuldade enquanto continuava se lamentando tristemente.

- Você disse que queria um cabrito, meu quindim.

_- Mééé...mééé..._ - o cabritinho fez mais uma vez como se estivesse confirmando sua presença ali.

- Oh, Xerife! Mas é mesmo um cabrito!- Ana exclamou correndo para junto da escada de três degraus de madeira que dava para a varanda e indo para perto do bichinho. Agachou-se ao lado dele e o pegou no colo, abraçando-o e o acalentando junto ao peito. – Shiii...pobre cabritinho...não chore, eu vou cuidar de você!

- Gostou?- Sawyer indagou esperançoso.

- Ele é lindo! Eu adorei a surpresa, mas ele é tão pequeno. Onde está a mãe dele?

- O fazendeiro que me vendeu disse que a mãe dele morreu e que ele nasceu muito fraquinho. Achei que podíamos cuidar dele.

- Pobrezinho!- disse ela, acariciando a cabeça do animal que continuava a gemer. – Sim, vamos cuidar dele. Ele vai crescer forte e sadio!

Sawyer se ajoelhou ao lado da esposa e pôs-se a acariciar as costas do cabrito.

- Como vai chamá-lo?

- Dimitri.- Ana respondeu prontamente.

- É um nome cigano?- Sawyer quis saber.

- Sim.- Ana assentiu.

- E o que significa?

- Tem vários significados, mas um deles é força!

- Eu gostei. Dimitri!- ele passou sua mão não machucada pela cabeça do cabritinho. – Precisamos alimentá-lo e deixá-lo confortável porque logo estarão trazendo a vaca e as galinhas e precisaremos acomodar todos os animais.

- Vaca? Galinhas?- agora Ana-Lucia sorria ainda mais. – Você comprou tudo isso?

Ele assentiu.

- Eu comprei. Você disse que queria animais em nosso rancho, uma vaca, galinhas...podemos comprar mais depois, possivelmente patos...

- Oh, Xerife...- ela murmurou antes de beijá-lo nos lábios com tanta paixão que quase o deixou sem fôlego. – Obrigada...

Sawyer a beijou de volta com o mesmo ardor. O cabrito berrou mais alto sentindo-se apertado pelos dois corpos que agora se abraçavam.

- Melhor pararmos.- disse ela. – Assim estamos assustando o Dimitri!

Nesse momento, ambos ouviram o som de cascos de cavalos se aproximando do rancho. Sawyer se ergueu e caminhou para além da varanda, avistando ao longe dois empregados da fazenda de Richard Alpert que traziam os animais que ele havia comprado mais cedo.

- Estão trazendo nossos animais, Lulu!- disse Sawyer, animado.

Ela colocou o cabritinho no chão e afagou a cabeça do animal dizendo:

- Fique aqui, meu bichinho. Voltarei logo!

Em seguida ela correu para junto de Sawyer que abria a porteira para os homens que traziam a vaca por uma corda e as galinhas presas em gaiolas de metal. Ana não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Mas ela é uma beleza!- exclamou acariciando a cabeça da vaca e encostando seu rosto brevemente contra a cara do animal. – Muito especial!

- É a melhor vaca leiteira da região, dona!- assegurou o peão que a trazia pela corda. Em seguida o homem se dirigiu à Sawyer respeitosamente: - Boa tarde, Seu Xerife.

- Boa tarde.- respondeu Sawyer. – Vieram bem depressa.

- O Sr. Alpert não gosta de deixar os clientes esperando não.- disse o outro peão.

- Quer que coloquemos os animais no celeiro, Xerife?- perguntou o peão que havia falado com Ana-Lucia primeiro.

- Sim.- assentiu ele apontando na direção do celeiro próximo à despensa. – Muito obrigado.

- Eu também adorei as galinhas!- disse Ana fitando as aves nas gaiolas.

- Sim, amor, essas galinhas nos serão muito úteis, assim como a vaca- Sawyer começou a dizer quando os dois homens se afastaram em direção ao celeiro. – A partir de agora teremos ovos, leite fresco, queijo e manteiga sempre que quisermos. Podemos inclusive vender parte da nossa produção, e quem sabe iniciar nossa própria plantação no rancho também, o que acha, meu quindim?

Ana-Lucia pulou no pescoço dele e o encheu de beijos Não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Agora tinha sua própria casa, seus próprios animais e em breve teria uma plantação. Ela nunca pensara que ia gostar tanto de viver em um mesmo lugar, uma vida tão diferente da doutrina cigana. Além de tudo isso, ainda tinha um marido que estava fazendo de tudo para deixá-la feliz. O que mais poderia querer?

De repente, ela parou de beijar o marido e deu um suspiro. Ana sabia muito bem o que ainda queria. Ver seus pais novamente, mas agora ela já não tinha tanta certeza se gostaria de voltar a viver entre o povo nômade cigano. Sua atual vida lhe parecia muito mais próspera do que viver se mudando e começando tudo de novo.

- O que foi, minha querida?- Sawyer indagou notando que os olhos dela se tornaram tristonhos de repente. – Está tudo bem? Não ficou feliz com a minha ideia de vender parte da produção dos animais e iniciar a lavoura? Olha, eu sei que não vai ser fácil, e eu não te pediria isso se não fosse preciso. És muito delicada, talvez não seja uma boa ideia estragar tuas mãos no roçado, mas precisamos de mais uma renda para nos manter, meu salário de xerife infelizmente não é muito alto...mas talvez eu mesmo possa cuidar do roçado, você cuida dos animais...

- Não, não, amor, não é nada disso!- ela retrucou. – Eu amei sua surpresa e suas ideias. Nós podemos trabalhar juntos nessa fazenda e deixá-la linda e produtiva! Eu quero deixar esse pântano viçoso, plantar uma trilha de flores na entrada do rancho...vai ser maravilhoso!

- Então por que agora a pouco você me pareceu tão amuada, Ana-Lucia?- ele questionou, desconfiado.

- Não foi nada.- respondeu ela. – Eu apenas fiquei emocionada porque pela primeira vez na vida tenho minha própria casa, meu próprio pedaço de chão...nunca pensei que isso pudesse ser tão bom. Quando chegamos aqui eu disse a você que o lar é onde o coração está e eu sinto que aqui está o meu coração!

Sawyer voltou a sorrir e a tomou em seus braços girando com ela.

- Sim, meu amor! Isso tudo aqui é nosso, e um dia terei dinheiro suficiente para oficializar isso, quem sabe podemos comprar esse rancho do governo? Eu não me importaria de viver em Dharma Ville para sempre. Gosto desse lugar!

Ele a colocou no chão e eles se beijaram mais uma vez. Estavam ambos muito felizes com as perspectivas que se desenrolavam diante deles, mas um dilema agora começava na vida de Ana. Quando ela resolveu seduzir o marido e mantê-lo feliz, ela desejava apenas convencê-lo a deixá-la ir ver os pais novamente. Entretanto, Ana agora percebia que estava muito feliz ao lado de Sawyer e que seria muito difícil deixá-lo.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço do marido, sentindo o cheiro da água de colônia que ele usava após se barbear. Estava começando a amar aquele cheiro. Sentia-se segura no abraço do marido. Os peões não tardaram a voltar, Sawyer os acompanhou até a porteira e se despediu deles antes de ir encontrar Ana novamente que voltara para junto do cabritinho na varanda.

- Precisamos conseguir leite de cabra para alimentá-lo.- disse ela balançando o animalzinho de um lado para o outro como se este fosse seu próprio bebê.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça assentindo.

- Talvez nosso vizinho, o Dr. Jack Shephard possa nos ajudar. Quem sabe ele tenha uma cabra leiteira ou conheça alguém que tenha. Aliás, Lulu, eu o convidei para jantar conosco esta noite.

- Mesmo?- ela retorquiu um pouco preocupada porque mal tinha começado a preparar o jantar já que estivera cuidando do Sr. Eko na despensa.

- Sim.- respondeu ele. – Algum problema? Foi você mesma quem falou que deveríamos socializar. E eu e o doutor trabalhamos juntos quase o dia inteiro, quando saí do consultório dele, ele ainda ficou trabalhando, o homem deve estar exausto e faminto. Além disso, ele é nosso vizinho!

- Está tudo bem, Xerife. Foi uma ótima ideia ir buscar o _chili _então.- Ana disse adentrando a casa ainda segurando Dimitri.

- Ana, tem algo estranho com você hoje.- Sawyer disse de repente surpreendendo a esposa.

O coração dela acelerou um pouco dentro do peito e ela parou alguns passos antes de entrar na cozinha.

- O que você dizer?

- Quero dizer, meu bem, que algo talvez esteja acontecendo com você que você não esteja me contando. Você fica feliz, triste e amuada quase que no mesmo segundo. É demais para um homem entender tanta mudança de humores, querida!

Ana procurou relaxar, seria melhor assim senão ele acabaria ficando ainda mais desconfiado do que já estava. Por isso, quando ela se voltou para ele estava sorrindo:

- Meu querido, eu creio que talvez você não esteja muito familiarizado com isso, mas as mulheres ficam estranhas uma vez ao mês por causa das fases da lua.

- Oh!- Sawyer exclamou, obviamente embaraçado. – É claro, só pode ser esse o motivo das suas súbitas mudanças de humores, querida. Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

- Está tudo bem, Xerife!- disse ela. – Para algumas coisas os homens são...lentos!- Ana brincou, surpreendendo Sawyer com seu senso de humor. – Não se preocupe, querido, o jantar estará pronto em tempo até a chegada do doutor.

E dizendo isso, ela se enveredou para dentro da cozinha tendo Dimitri por companhia. Precisava preparar a comida depressa, e quem sabe ainda poderia dar uma olhada no Sr. Eko antes de ir pra cama?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack terminou de lavar as mãos depois de quase dez minutos esfregando cada unha com sabão, com a ajuda de uma escovinha de cabo de madeira e retirando o sangue dos cadáveres que estava entranhado nelas. As luvas de algodão não tinham sido suficientes para proteger suas mãos dos fluídos corporais das vítimas do ataque à diligência. Ele esperava que um dia alguém inteligente o bastante inventasse luvas de um material impermeável, que manteria o sangue e outros fluídos totalmente fora de contato com a pele.

A autópsia estava concluída. Os homens haviam morrido vitimados por golpes de flecha em diversos pontos de seus corpos, os escalpos de suas cabeças provavelmente foram tirados após a morte. A forma como eles haviam sido mortos e o ritual do escalpo indicava que os índios eram os culpados por aquelas mortes. Mas alguma coisa não batia ali. Por que teriam assaltado a diligência?

Era do conhecimento de todos que a atual relação entre os índios e brancos no oeste não era amistosa, no entanto, já fazia algum tempo que não havia mais mortes de ambos os lados. Os nativos norte-americanos do oeste no momento pareciam satisfeitos com o último acordo que tinham feito com os brancos e permaneciam em suas terras, enquanto que os brancos não ousavam invadir agora as terras que oficialmente pertenciam aos índios.

Portanto, ele não abria mão de sua teoria de que alguém assassinara aqueles homens à maneira de sacrifício dos índios para pôr a culpa neles. Se mais mortes continuassem acontecendo daquela forma era óbvio que isso provocaria uma revolta em massa entre os brancos e consequentemente uma possível guerra civil. Não, aquilo deveria ser evitado a todo o custo e aquele crime horrendo deveria ser investigado para que os verdadeiros culpados fossem encontrados e postos atrás das grades.

- Dr. Shephard, o senhor ainda precisa de mim para alguma coisa?- perguntou Mary Sue com ar sedutor. Desde que a esposa do doutor tinha falecido que ela vinha tentando conquistá-lo, mas sem sucesso porque o homem parecia que nunca iria esquecer a esposa e estava sempre tão compenetrado em seu trabalho. Mas aquela meretriz, a tal Mônica Fields estava vindo com muita freqüência ao consultório do Dr. Jack. Isso não podia ser nada bom.

Como sempre, Jack ignorou os olhares sedutores da enfermeira e secretária. Mas não fazia isso para magoá-la, ele simplesmente não se dava conta das investidas dela.

- Obrigado, Mary Sue, mas eu já terminei por aqui hoje. Você pode ir para casa.

- Obrigada, doutor.- ela respondeu e deu um passo na direção da porta balançando sua cópia das chaves do consultório, ainda queria dizer mais alguma coisa mas estava buscando as palavras certas.

- Não se preocupe, Mary Sue que eu tranco o consultório antes de sair. Até amanhã! Boa noite.

Ela voltou-se para ele e trocou o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra antes de dizer:

- É...Dr. Shephard...gostaria de jantar em minha casa esta noite? Mamãe adoraria tê-lo como convidado. O senhor sabe que ela faz um guisado de coelho delicioso.

- Obrigado, Mary Sue, mas vai ficar para uma próxima vez. Eu prometi jantar com o Xerife e a esposa dele esta noite. Estou muito cansado, mas resolvi aceitar o convite porque somos vizinhos.

- Entendo.- disse Mary Sue com pesar. – Então, até amanhã, Dr. Shephard.

- Até amanhã, Mary Sue.

Depois que a mulher saiu, Jack tratou de trancar seu consultório onde os corpos ainda se encontravam. Pela manhã ele esperava que o departamento de saúde pública fosse buscá-los logo cedo. Foi então que se lembrou que passara a tarde tão compenetrado nas autópsias que fazia que se esquecera completamente de enviar o telegrama para o Xerife de Jacobtown pedindo ajuda nas investigações.

- Mas que droga!- ele exclamou, irritado. Estava aborrecido consigo mesmo porque sabia que o xerife provavelmente perguntaria se ele enviara o telegrama.

- Algum problema, doutor?- uma voz feminina indagou de repente surpreendendo-o. Jack deixou cair uma pasta que tinha nas mãos porque se assustou momentaneamente. – Não vi a senhorita entrar.

- Desculpe, Dr. Shephard, eu não quis assustá-lo!- disse a mulher que tinha acabado de entrar na recepção do consultório dele. – Eu não pude conversar direito com o senhor mais cedo porque estava muito ocupado.

- Me desculpe por esta tarde, Srta. Fields, mas eu estava muito ocupado. A senhorita não deveria ter visto aquela cena, não deveria mesmo.

- Está tudo bem, doutor. Eu não sou do tipo de mulher que desmaia e tem pesadelos com esse tipo de coisa.- Mônica justificou-se.

- Eu vejo que é verdade, mas ainda assim a cena que presenciou esta tarde não foi adequada para a senhorita.

- Quem eram aqueles homens?- Mônica perguntou mais para puxar conversa do que por curiosidade. Aqueles homens deveriam ter sido vítimas de bandoleiros, o que era muito comum no oeste. Ela mesma não fazia muito tempo praticava esse tipo de coisa, embora tivesse orgulho de nunca ter matado ninguém.

- Pobres almas que foram levadas por pessoas inescrupulosas que estão matando e tentando fazer parecer que a culpa é dos índios!

Mônica ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que quer dizer com isso, doutor?

- Especulações, senhorita, especulações.

- Bom... – disse ela, finalmente entrando no assunto que a trazia ao consultório do Dr. Shephard. – Eu não vim aqui para interrogá-lo sobre o seu trabalho, doutor. Vim para lhe agradecer o que fez por mim hoje de manhã.

- Do que está falando, Srta. Fields?- retrucou o médico, mas era óbvio que ele sabia sobre o que ela estava falando. Ele estava apenas fingindo não saber para não ter que continuar com aquela conversa.

Mônica sorriu para ele e se aproximou devagar, dizendo:

- O senhor foi muito generoso, Dr. Jack. Muito obrigada.

Jack ficou parado olhando para ela. Não conseguia compreender o porquê, mas aquela mulher o hipnotizava. Ele não se sentia assim desde que conhecera Sarah e se apaixonara por ela. E isso tinha sido aos 7 anos quando a família dela se mudara para Dharma Ville. Que tipo de poder tinha aquela garota para deixá-lo assim tão perturbado?

Ela se aproveitou do fato de que ele parecia completamente focado nela e ao mesmo tempo tão distraído com algo que vinha das profundezas de seu ser e o beijou nos lábios, suavemente. Jack gostou do beijo, ela era delicada, seu hálito doce, mas então a imagem de Sarah vinha com força em sua mente e ele sentia que não podia fazer aquilo.

- Mônica...eu não posso... – ele sussurrou se afastando dela.

- O que o senhor não pode, doutor?- ela indagou, ignorando o protesto dele, sabia que não era verdadeiro, ele a queria também. Ela havia sentido isso quando tinham se beijando a primeira vez no bordel. Monica pensou que ele ia se render, mas Jack relutou:

- Mônica, eu não sou o homem que você está pensando. Tem que ficar longe de mim!

- O que o senhor quer dizer?- ela insistiu. Achou melhor não mencionar o fato de que já sabia que a esposa dele tinha falecido.

Jack deu um sorriso triste e disse:

- Acho melhor não nos vermos mais, a menos que a senhorita precise de um médico.

- Como assim? Eu não entendo o senhor...

- Perdoe-me, Srta. Fields, mas eu já estou fechando o consultório.- Jack falou conduzindo-a delicadamente pelo braço até a porta de saída. – Como a senhorita deve saber eu tive um dia muito cheio com toda essa história de assalto e morte na estrada. Além do mais, preciso ir logo para a casa, vou jantar com o Xerife Sawyer esta noite.

- Com o Xerife?- Mônica retrucou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, com o Xerife.- Jack respondeu sem entender a expressão estranha no rosto dela.

À porta do consultório, Mônica segurou a barra da saia do vestido delicadamente com uma das mãos para que este não sujasse de lama e falou algumas últimas palavras ao médico:

- O senhor tem todo o direito de não querer me ver mais. Por que alguém como o senhor gostaria de ser visto com uma prostituta afinal?

Jack balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- Não é nada disso, Srta. Fields. Peço desculpas se eu a ofendi de alguma maneira, mas eu não posso...

Mônica sorriu.

- Obrigada mais uma vez pela sua generosidade, Dr. Shephard. É muito bom saber que ainda existem pessoas boas no mundo. Mas, cuidado em quem confia! Nem tudo é o que parece. Boa noite, doutor.

- Boa noite, Srta. Fields.- disse ele, ainda muito intrigado com a visita e as palavras daquela moça que tanto lhe chamava a atenção.

Ela caminhou alguns passos, mas antes de ir ainda se virou e acrescentou a ele:

- Mande lembranças ao Xerife, Dr. Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yago caminhou até o riacho e chutou uma pedrinha para dentro da água, ouvindo em seguida o barulho relaxante produzido pelo impacto entre a água e o pedaço de rocha. Tomou um trago da bebida alcoólica destilada que trazia dentro de um cantil e tocou o anel de ouro incrustado de diamantes que levava junto ao peito preso a um cordão de ouro puro no pescoço. O anel de sua noiva. Ana-Lucia Cortez ou _Ariella_, seu nome cigano. Já fazia tanto tempo que ele não a via. A única imagem dela que prevalecera em seus pensamentos era a da adolescente doce e frágil que seu tio tanto protegia. Por muitas vezes ele pensara no passado que não desejava se casar com sua prima. Que ela não era o que ele esperava de uma mulher. Era apenas uma menina tola com sonhos infantis. Quantas vezes ele não a ouvira confidenciando à anciã sobre seus sonhos de encontrar um lugar maravilhoso onde a tribo permaneceria para sempre? Ora, isso ia contra todas as tradições ciganas. Contra o espírito cigano para ser mais específico. Ser cigano significava ser livre.

Mas muito tempo passara, e o sumiço de Ana-Lucia lhe inspirara outros tipos de sentimentos. O primeiro fora raiva, quando ela fora raptada pelos mercadores de escravos do oeste. Em seguida veio a angústia. Para que ele se tornasse o futuro líder da tribo ele precisava se casar com a filha líder, se ela não existisse mais, o segundo filho do líder o sucederia. Porém, a angústia cedeu lugar à persistência e Yago passou a desejar a volta de Ana-Lucia mais do que tudo. Imaginava a cada ano que passava que ela estaria se tornando uma linda jovem, a mais linda jovem cigana da tribo. Apaixonou-se então por essa ideia, pelo amor que um dia os uniria e traria para as mãos dele o poder da tribo.

Suspirou e soltou o anel. Ela já não estava mais muito longe de ser real em sua vida. Nuvem Negra a tinha visto. Era ela. Ele conseguira ver a tatuagem nas costas dela que simbolizava a linhagem da tribo. Agora ele só precisava encontrá-la, e o faria onde quer que Ana-Lucia estivesse.

Yago ouviu passos atrás de si e sorriu. Virou-se e viu Nuvem Negra ao seu lado. Ofereceu a ele um trago de sua bebida que o índio aceitou de bom grado.

- Você não me disse como ela era.- falou o cigano referindo-se à sua prometida.

O índio devolveu o cantil para ele e respondeu:

- Era bonita como a lua agora.- ele apontou para a lua cheia, metade coberta por nuvens escuras que anunciavam chuva para breve. – Seus cabelos eram longos e desciam pelas espáduas em cachos negros, pequena e delicada como a cotovia, olhos escuros de corça assustada. Ela estava fugindo sim, mas não tinha certeza se queria fugir.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Nuvem Negra?- questionou Yago.

- O coração é complicado, meu amigo.- disse Nuvem Negra batendo de leve no ombro do amigo.

Yago balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não quer dizer que ela estaria envolvida com o homem de quem estava fugindo, está?

- Este é um enigma que não posso responder.- disse o índio. - Mas sua noiva já passou tempo demais com os brancos, pode ter se tornado uma deles.

- Não!- Yago negou irritado. – Isso não seria possível! Ana-Lucia é uma cigana!

- Yago! Yago!- chamou um dos ciganos que o acompanhava, interrompendo a conversa dos dois. Ele trazia consigo pelo braço uma moça cigana que trazia um lenço vermelho de contas amarrado à cintura, pés descalços e os longos cabelos presos em duas longas tranças.

- Naomi!- Yago bradou, aborrecido. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim pra ajudar.- ela respondeu. – Vim para ajudar a encontrar a Ana-Lucia.

Os homens se reuniram ao redor deles e começaram a rir inclusive Yago.

- Você? O que uma mulher poderia fazer? Não estou precisando que leiam minha mão, querida. Portanto, é melhor você pegar um dos cavalos, e dar meia volta até o acampamento. Sua mãe deve estar preocupada.

- Eu também acho que ela devia voltar, Yago.- disse um dos ciganos que se chamava Igor. – Mas hoje é lua cheia e a floresta esconde muitos perigos. É melhor que a mandemos de volta pela manhã, bem cedo.

Yago olhou novamente para a lua. De fato lua cheia podia significar maus presságios e a família de Naomi não perdoaria se algo acontecesse a moça.

- Você está certo, Igor.- disse ele. – Está vendo só? Agora preciso me preocupar com sua segurança esta noite ao invés de ficar pensando apenas na busca por minha noiva.

Naomi deu um sorriso enigmático, o que chamou a atenção de Yago.

- Por que está sorrindo, menina? Não devia porque quando você retornar ao acampamento seu pai há de puni-la por ter sido tão estúpida.

- Ah, é mesmo?- ela retrucou malcriada. – Pois então mande-me de volta para o acampamento agora mesmo se quiser e jamais saberá a localização dos mercadores de escravos que vi na estrada.

- O que está dizendo?- agora ela tinha conquistado a atenção do cigano completamente.

- Quando eu estava seguindo vocês para cá a uma distância segura vi quando uma caravana de mercadores de escravos seguia em direção ao deserto.

- Consegue rastreá-los?- indagou Nuvem Negra.

Naomi assentiu.

- Devíamos verificar isto, Yago.- disse o índio.

- Ela pode estar mentindo para que a deixemos ficar.- falou Yago.

- Se você acha isso...- disse Naomi com petulância. - ...então viva com sua consciência quando perder a oportunidade de interrogar os bandidos que levaram sua noiva. Você provavelmente jamais irá vê-la novamente!

Yago deu um urro de raiva e atirou sua faca contra o chão. A lâmina afiada atingiu o solo e cravou-se no chão pedregoso.

- Vamos procurá-los agora mesmo!- berrou em seguida. – E é bom que você esteja certa, Naomi, ou eu mesma irei puni-la!

- Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia, Yago?- indagou Igor. – A lua cheia...

- Não tenho medo da lua cheia!- disse Yago. – Peguem seus cavalos! Estamos partindo agora mesmo e Naomi vem comigo em minha montaria para me dizer exatamente onde estão os mercadores. Vou matá-los um a um assim que me disseram onde minha noiva está!

Continua...


End file.
